Amor prohibido
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: En un mundo donde el amor no está permitido un santo y una amazona decidirán luchar por sus sentimientos. AioriaxMarin. Cap. 10: Preguntas sin respuestas.
1. Corazones latiendo al unísono

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Corazones latiendo al unísono**_

-1-

- ¡Marin!

La infantil voz de su pequeño aprendiz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había caído de nuevo en la tentación, tenía que hacer algo. Aquel hermoso griego comenzaba a causarle problemas, cada vez eran más frecuentes los pensamientos relacionados con él, las largas horas imaginando como sería acariciar sus cabellos rubios, el sabor de sus labios, recorrer con las manos aquel pecho de mármol…

- ¡Marin!

Agradeció a los dioses la obligación de usar aquella máscara, de lo contrario Seiya hubiese podido ver como la cara de la pelirroja amazona se tornaba roja al ser sorprendida soñando despierta.

- ¿Qué sucede Seiya? -preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura y concentrándose únicamente en el castaño.

- Es que no viste como rompí una piedra con mis manos. -se quejó el niño cruzándose de brazos al sentirse ignorado por su maestra.

- Tal vez puedas hacerlo de nuevo. -contestó Marin tomando una roca del suelo y dándosela a su pupilo.

Seiya cerró los ojos concentrando todo su cosmos en la palma de mano mientras sostenía firmemente la roca. Un leve resplandor azul iluminó momentáneamente la mano del chico quien, cerrando el puño, redujo la piedra a polvo.

- Bien hecho. -fue la seca respuesta de la amazona.

Seiya nunca lo sabría, pero detrás de la máscara que cubría su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo se había dibujado en los labios de su maestra. Ella tampoco lo admitiría, pero nunca se había sentido más orgullosa de ese niño como en aquel momento, los frutos de su esfuerzo y del trabajo duro comenzaban a verse.

- Ahora vámonos, es hora de la comida. -ordenó la joven mientras que el niño la seguía conversando animadamente.

Ambos se perdieron entre los antiguos edificios del Santuario con rumbo hacia la choza que ocupaban en los límites del recinto, había sido una larga mañana y el terrible sol de Grecia brillaba inmisericorde en el cielo.

Cuando hubieron llegado, la amazona se dispuso a preparar algo comestible. Nunca había sido una gran cocinera pero al menos el estómago de Seiya aguantaba cualquier cosa que ella cocinara además de que el niño no se quejaba de la poca habilidad culinaria de su maestra.

Mientras ella se encontraba ocupada en la cocina, el castaño no desaprovechó la oportunidad de escabullirse en busca de nuevas aventuras. Con todo el entrenamiento no tenía mucho tiempo para conocer gente o para convivir con otros aprendices como él, aunque tampoco era algo que le emocionará, después de todo por lo general era víctima de maltratos por parte de los habitantes del Santuario debido a su origen japonés.

Pasados unos minutos Marin se dispuso a servir el almuerzo solo para encontrarse con que su aprendiz había desaparecido. Suspiró con resignación, quizá algún día se acostumbraría a los actos de escapismo de ese pequeño travieso, por el momento lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo antes que se metiera en problemas. Cuando se disponía a salir un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

"_¡Genial!"_ pensó _"Buen momento para visitas"_

Sin más remedio se apresuró a abrir la puerta de madera solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa del otro lado.

- ¿Aioria? -alcanzó a decir sorprendida.

Aioria de Leo, el guardián del quinto templo del zodíaco se había convertido en la constante en la vida de Marin. Se conocieron cuando ella recién llegó al Santuario y desde entonces habían sido grandes amigos, aunque ella hubiera deseado que fueran algo más.

- Me parece que esto te pertenece. -le respondió el león dorado con una traviesa sonrisa y mostrándole al chico castaño que traía bajo el brazo.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Qué te pasó?

Y es que el aprendiz de Pegaso sangraba por la nariz y estaba cubierto de una mezcla de sangre y tierra, obviamente estuvo involucrado en alguna pelea. Marin solo se pasó la mano por los cabellos y desaprobó con la cabeza.

- Ahora voy a tener que darte un par de puntadas. -le dijo al chico examinando un pequeño pero profundo corte que tenía en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No Marin! Sanará sola ya verás. -le reclamó Seiya asustado ante la idea de que tuvieran que coserle la herida.

El santo dorado soltó un par de carcajadas al ver la reacción del niño.

- Claro, no te da miedo meterte con tres aprendices, pero no soportas un par de puntadas. -le dijo Aioria con una gran sonrisa.- Ven aquí, voy a tener que sujetarte para que no le des problemas a Marin.

- Aioria no es necesario… -intentó persuadirlo Marin, después de todo ya era suficientemente difícil tener que coser a Seiya como para tener que hacerlo frente a ese hombre que la volvía loca.

-Ni te preocupes Marin, ahora ve por la aguja y el hilo.

Dicho y hecho. El santo de Leo detuvo a Seiya, quien ya andaba en franca huída, y se autoinvitó a entrar a la choza sentándose en una silla con el niño en brazos. La amazona rápidamente sacó de debajo de la cama una caja de madera que contenía todos los utensilios que usaba para curar las heridas de su aprendiz.

Jaló un silla hasta quedar de frente a Aioria y con algo de duda fue buscando la mejor manera de hacer su complicada labor, sin embargo no lograba acomodarse lo suficiente como para no lastimar al chico.

- Espera… -dijo el santo volteando a Seiya hacia un costado y sujetándolo con un brazo por la cintura mientras que con el otro le inmovilizaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

"_Perfecto, solo esto me faltaba"_ pensó sarcástica la pelirroja al ver que tendría que situarse demasiado cerca del santo para curar a Seiya.

Reuniendo valor e intentando calmarse se acercó para hacer, de una vez por todas, su trabajo. Podía sentir la tibia respiración de Aioria cerca de su cuello, sentía sus ojos de color esmeralda sobre ella, era demasiada tentación. Sin más dio rápidamente tres puntadas a en la cabeza del chico que gritaba y pataleaba a más no poder ocasionándole problemas incluso al santo dorado. Por fin Marin terminó.

- ¡Vaya fuerza la de este niño! -comentó Aioria dejando ir al joven Pegaso.- Bastante impresionante para alguien de su edad.

- Y que lo digas. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda, estoy segura que sin ti aún estaría persiguiendo a Seiya por todo el Santuario. -un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del santo.

- Ni lo menciones, ahora me retiro para que puedan almorzar. -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte a comer algo? -preguntó rápidamente la amazona, aunque en realidad lo hizo más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

En silencio suplicaba que el santo se negara, lo último que quería era que se iniciara el rumor de que un santo dorado murió envenenado a causa de sus guisos, pero le resultaba extremadamente descortés dejarlo ir nada más así después de que le prestara su ayuda.

- Ah… -dudó en contestar Aioria.

- No creo que quieras quedarte. -se entrometió Seiya- La comida de Marin es realmente mala, salvo que quieras morir de problemas estomacales te sugiero que te ahorres la invitación.

La cara de Aioria lo dijo todo. Poco a poco el rostro del santo se tornó de rojo por la vergüenza y solo acertaba a mirar de reojo la reacción de Marin ante los comentarios del mocoso hablador.

- Vamos Seiya, no creo que sea tan mala como dices. -intentó suavizar la situación.

- Sí, sí lo es. Si no me crees quédate a comer, pero no digas que no te advertí.

- En ese caso, y ya que mi comida es muy mala, tal vez deberías quedarte sin almuerzo. -le dijo Marin de lo más calmada. Lo que ninguno de los dos podía ver era que detrás de la máscara la cara de Marín estaba de mil colores, aquel "inocente" comentario le iba a costar al aprendiz al menos cinco series más de diez vueltas al Coliseo cada una.

- Aioria… -continuó- Si no deseas quedarte está bien, no es obligación.

- No Marin, no es eso es solo que…

- ¡Señor Aioria! ¡¿Está ahí? -escuchó como una voces le llamaba a la vez que golpeaban a la puerta.

Los gritos captaron inmediatamente la atención del santo de Leo, aparentemente era muy urgente a juzgar por la insistencia de quienes le buscaban. Lo peor de todo era que lo habían encontrado dentro de la casa de la amazona, estaba más que prohibido que los santos prestaran visitas a sus contrapartes femeninas y, a pesar de que no había sucedido nada, los chismes comenzarían a regarse por todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué quieren? -les habló al abrir la puerta.

Marin observaba impresionada el cambio en el semblante del santo dorado, en aquella dura mirada no quedaba nada del risueño joven con el que platicaba unos minutos antes. Era de entenderse, Aioria había vividos tantas cosas a su corta edad que tuvo que crearse una coraza que le protegiera de los múltiples ataques que sufría a diario a causa de su hermano.

- El Patriarca Arles solicita de inmediato su presencia en el Templo de Athena, señor. -respondió con titubeos uno de los guardias.

- Dile que iré en un momento. -le ordenó con la misma voz ronca y vacía.

- Como usted ordene. -confirmó el guardia haciendo una reverencia para luego alejarse con sus compañeros.

No tenía muchas opciones, a Arles no se le desobedecía ni se le hacía esperar, así que no le quedaba más que despedirse para regresar hacia las doce casas. Torció la boca, sabía que debía su lealtad al Patriarca pero no le terminaba de convencer esa extraña actitud de la máxima autoridad del Santuario, era totalmente opuesto a lo que conoció de Shion.

- Tengo que irme. -dijo volteándose hacia la pelirroja y su aprendiz.- Me parece que tendremos que dejar esa comida pendiente.

- No te preocupes. -contestó la chica.

- En ese caso me retiro. Cuídate Marin, y tú… -continuó revolviendo los castaños cabellos de Seiya.- …deja de atormentar a tu maestra.

Seiya le ofreció la mayor de sus pícaras sonrisas y ondeó la mano en despedida. Por su parte Marin se limitó a observar cómo se alejaba desde el marco de la puerta, solo había estado ahí unos minutos pero para ella era más que suficiente, un segundo de esa mágica sonrisa le bastaba.

El señor de Leo caminaba distraído hacia su destino. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en cambio se reprochaba una y otra vez el no poder haberse quedado a comer en compañía de Marin y Seiya. Sin importar que tan terrible cocinera pudiera ser, la amazona de rojos cabellos encendía el fuego dentro de su corazón.

No entendía en qué momento la amistad que compartían se había convertido en amor y deseo. La conocía desde que eran pequeños, ella era la única con la que podía conversar de que cualquier cosa, la única que no le veía como el sucio hermano del traidor, la única que conseguía sacarlo del constante encierro en que se encontraba, y de pronto, se convirtió en la única mujer que le robaba el aliento.

¿Qué sucedió? Nunca iba a saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que ahora la deseaba, sí, la deseaba solo para él, cuantas veces se había contenido de tomarla en sus brazos y arrancarle esa fría máscara que le privaba de poder apreciar sus ojos. Pasaba noches enteras, despierto, imaginando su rostro, planeando lo que haría si alguna vez conseguía confesarle sus sentimientos, soñando despierto en cómo sería la vida a su lado. Pero todo quedaba en ilusiones.

- Está prohibido. -susurró para sí mismo.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Cualquier tipo de relación entre amazonas y santos estaba terminantemente prohibida. El castigo para quienes se atrevían a romper esta norma era la pérdida del honor, el despojo de la armadura que portase y, en última instancia, el exilio. Era un precio muy alto, y si bien estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, no podía arriesgar a Marin de esa manera.

Casi por inercia continuó avanzando a través de las casas. Ni siquiera se detuvo en su propio templo, sino que invocando con su cosmos al ropaje de Leo, éste acudió para cubrir a su protegido. Continuó hasta llegar por fin a las puertas de la Cámara Patriarcal.

- Su Excelencia. -saludó hincando la rodilla.

- Aioria de Leo, una misión de gran importancia te ha sido encomendada por la señora Athena. -comenzó sin más miramientos el santo padre.- En la isla de Ortigia, en la región itálica de Siracusa, se encuentran los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera uno de los principales templos de Apolo. Espías del Santuario han reportado la presencia de insurgentes buscando despertar el espíritu del dios del Sol, si llegaran a conseguir su objetivo una nueva Guerra Santa sería inminente, por lo que tu obligación es eliminar a todo aquel que intente liberarlo.

- Será como usted ordene. -respondió.

- Hay algo más… -continuó Arles.- Irás en compañía de otro santo dorado.

- ¡¿Qué? -preguntó con sobresalto.- Con todo respeto, Su Ilustrísima, no creo que sea necesario enviar a dos santos dorados a esta misión, conmigo es más que suficiente.

- No voy a tomar riesgos Aioria. Si Apolo llega a ser liberado tendrían que enfrentarse a un dios por lo que es mejor ser prevenidos, además quien te acompañará está familiarizado con la región…

Los verdes ojos del león se abrieron ante esa última afirmación, el Patriarca Arles no podía estarse refiriendo a nadie más que…

- Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer. -alzó la voz el sumo sacerdote comandando la presencia del guardián del cuarto templo.

De entre las sombras de un rincón de la sala, la elegante y regia figura del santo de Cáncer hizo su aparición. Como ya era usual en él, sus azules ojos brillaron con la luz que entraba a la habitación enviando una penetrante mirada al santo de Leo sin perder el aire maquiavélico de su sonrisa.

- Señor Arles, León. -saludó Máscara de Muerte y, sin importar que tan sincero hubiese sido ese saludo, se sentía tan falso e hipócrita saliendo de sus labios.

Aioria correspondió el saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza, pero no podía ocultar la contrariedad que sentía al tener como compañero al mismísimo Máscara de Muerte. Ambos santos se sostuvieron la mirada como un reto del uno al otro.

A pesar de ser vecinos la relación entre ellos no podía ser peor. Recordaba aún con amargura los malos ratos que el peliazul le hacía pasar atormentándolo con el "traidor" de su hermano y echándole en cara que compartía la misma sangre inmunda de ese hombre. Por otro lado Aioria odiaba profundamente la excesiva violencia del cangrejo, tanta maldad no era propia de lo que representaba un santo de oro, al menos no de lo que el león consideraba.

Detrás de su máscara una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del que fuera caballero de Géminis. En realidad no eran necesarios dos santos dorados para dicha encomienda, sin embargo Cáncer mantendría bien vigilado a Aioria evitando algún tipo de contratiempo, después de todo el rubio compartía la noble sangre de Aioros de Sagitario y no quería arriesgarse a tenerlo como enemigo o a que descubriera la red de mentiras que había tejido alrededor de todo el Santuario.

- Ahora retírense. -ordenó el Patriarca.

No muy convenido de la idea, Aioria abandonó el Templo de Athena en compañía de Máscara. Descendieron en completo silencio, no que les interesara entablar algún tipo de conversación, sabía que serían unos muy largos días los que les esperaban.

- Ni creas que pienso obedecer alguna orden tuya, gato pulgoso. -dijo el de Cáncer de mala gana y a tono de amenaza.- No soy tu subordinado.

- No te preocupes, no pensaba que lo fueras. Yo no tengo subordinados idiotas. -le respondió con ironía el de Leo.

- Imbécil, si no fuera porque Arles nos prohíbe matarnos entre nosotros hace mucho que te hubiera enviado al Yomotsu.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. -le retó Aioria.

- No me tientes león. Tal vez no pueda matarte a ti, pero estoy seguro que el lindo rostro de la amazona de Águila quedaría perfecto con mi decoración. Además, creo que Arles preferiría verla en mis paredes que en tu cama ¿no te parece?

Aioria tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle un golpe al rostro del santo de Cáncer. Sintió como la sangre se le calentaba en las venas y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban ante el comentario de Máscara de Muerte, esa era una clara afrenta a su honor como santo y al de la amazona.

- ¿Qué pasó gatito? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? -habló burlonamente el señor del cuarto templo.- O, ¿ te da miedo que yo sepa tu pequeño secreto?

Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en la cara de Máscara de Muerte al sentir acorralado a su compañero de Leo.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras. -contestó con una impresionante frialdad Aioria sin molestarse en mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.- Pero te advierto que si tocas uno solo de sus cabellos yo mismo te enviaré al infierno y ni Arles podrá salvarte.

Máscara de Muerte lo vio alejarse de él, sabía que había tocado un nervio.

No tenía muy claro si se sentía indignado, preocupado, enojado u ofendido, lo único que sabía era que el cangrejo se las iba a pagar de una forma u otra. Era un inconsciente al hablar así de un tema tan delicado, pero conociéndole lo hacía con toda la intención de causarle problemas, sin embargo las rencillas entre ellos no tenían porque involucrar a Marin.

Adentrándose en su templo se cambió de ropa y guardó su armadura dentro de su caja. En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Cáncer en espera del italiano.

¡Cuánto odiaba ese templo! El olor a muerte minaba todo el lugar mientras los horribles rostros rogaban por perdón y misericordia, sus carnes descompuestas colgando de los pocos huesos que les quedaban, sus gritos sordos…no entendía como el Patriarca podría permitirle a un santo dorado tanta crueldad. Se detuvo cerca de la entrada de las habitaciones privadas de Cáncer y encendió levemente su cosmos para anunciar su presencia, no transcurrió mucho antes de que Máscara de Muerte saliera a su encuentro.

- ¡Vaya! Al fin te dignaste a salir. -se quejó el de Leo.

- Deja de lloriquear y acabemos de una vez por todo, mientras más pronto nos deshagamos de esos tipos menos tiempo tendremos que pasar juntos.

- Nunca creí decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo. -bufó Aioria.

Con ayuda de la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, los santos rápidamente se perdieron de vista. La siguiente parada: La isla de Ortigia.

-2-

La noche comenzaba a caer en el Santuario trayendo consigo el final de las largas horas de entrenamiento de muchos de los santos. El cielo adquiría ese color entre azul y naranja tan característico de los atardeceres de Grecia contrastando con el profundo azul del mar embravecido por el viento.

Para Marin y Seiya las cosas eran distintas, aprovechaban la soledad del Coliseo para practicar un poco en el maravilloso escenario principal del Santuario. Esa noche no era la excepción y cubiertos por las sombras llegaron hasta su destino.

- Miren quienes salieron de su escondite. -escucharon una voz femenina que se burlaba de ellos.

- Shaina. -le reconoció de inmediato la amazona de Águila.

Delante de ellos estaba la orgullosa amazona de Ophiuchus rodeada de varios santos de bronce y de su aprendiz, Cassius, un gigante de aspecto temible. Marin la conocía muy bien. Desde su llegada al Santuario Shaina había declarado su rivalidad a la amazona de Águila, al grado de convertirse en la némesis de la japonesa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Marin? No me digas que te sorprende encontrarme en aquí.

- La verdad es que sí, esperábamos que el lugar estuviera completamente vacío a estas horas. -le respondió sin temor la pelirroja.- Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nos retiramos.

Sin decir más, se dispuso a abandonar el Coliseo seguida de Seiya. No le tenía miedo a Shaina, sin embargo conocía bien el juego sucio de la amazona de cabellos verdes, estaba segura que no dudaría en mandar a todos esos santos en su contra, así que no arriesgaría la vida de Seiya por algo tan tonto.

- Véanla como huye. -se dirigió a Shaina a sus secuaces aunque alzó lo suficiente la voz como para que Marín pudiera escucharla.- Ahora que no hay nadie para protegerla huye como la cobarde que es.

La amazona de Águila ignoró por completo la viperina lengua de Shaina, podían decir lo que quisieran puesto que ella tenía la conciencia tranquila. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a prestar atención a comentarios de ese tipo, ni siquiera valía la pena contestar a esas palabras necias, así que, sin inmutarse, continuó su camino sin voltear hacia donde estaban Shaina y sus hombres.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme Águila? -le confrontó Shaina plantándose enfrente de la pelirroja.

- No me interesa pelear contigo Shaina.

- ¿No? -respondió con sarcasmo la peliverde.

Traicioneramente lanzó un poderoso ataque en dirección a Marin y Seiya, ante el cual la amazona de Águila apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sacando a su pupilo de la línea de fuego recibiendo el golpe sobre su cuerpo. La fuerza del ataque y lo inesperado del mismo consiguió derribar a Marin rasgando la piel de su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡¿Estás loca? -exclamó Marin agarrándose el hombro herido mientras se ponía de pie.

Seiya corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su maestra para auxiliarla, quizá no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla pero haría hasta lo imposible por preservar la vida de la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

- Marin ¿estás bien? -murmuró acercándose a ella.

- Vete Seiya, esto es entre Shaina y yo. -le ordenó la amazona.

Desconcertado ante la petición de su maestra Seiya no se dio cuenta de cuando algunos de los bravucones que acompañaban a Ophiuchus le atraparon por la espalda separándolo de Marin. Por más que trató de zafarse no pudo, eran demasiados para él.

- ¿Ahora si estas dispuesta a pelear? -comentó sarcástica Shaina.

Cerró los puños con impotencia, eran demasiados, sin embargo el cariño que sentía por el chico era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que arriesgara su vida por él. Aparentemente no tenía más opción que enfrentar a su compañera de Orden. Esa mujer era capaz de matar a Seiya solo por provocarla y estando él bajo su cuidado no podía permitir que nada le sucediera.

- Si eso quieres…¡pelearé! -le gritó.

Shaina tomó posición de batalla y se preparó para tomar impulso. Se lanzó de lleno sobre su oponente cuando una cortante ráfaga de aire la obligó a retroceder. Miró asustada el corte en el duro piso del Coliseo, de no haber logrado frenar a tiempo seguramente su cuerpo hubiera sido despedazado por ese golpe.

-¿Podría explicarme alguna de las dos que significa todo esto? -preguntó una voz ronca.

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provino el golpe. No tardaron mucho en distinguir el dorado brillo de una armadura de la Élite del Santuario, ahí frente a ellas estaba Shura de ropaje dorado resplandecía bajo la luna mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos verdes y la blanca capa que resaltaba la majestuosidad de aquel hombre.

-No tienes porque intervenir, esta es una batalla entre Marin de Águila y yo. -respondió altanera Shaina.

- Ya veo. Entonces ¿qué hacen todos estos hombres aquí? ¿Y por qué sujetan de esa manera al aprendiz? -habló con tranquilidad el de Capricornio.- ¿Acaso debo recordarte, Shaina, que las peleas entre santos de Athena deben ser en condiciones de igualdad?

Shaina guardó silencio. La había atrapado.

- Ustedes… -se dirigió Shura a los hombres.- Suelten al niño y desaparezcan.

-S-sí, señor-contestaron con temor siguiendo las órdenes del santo dorado y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Al verse libre Seiya se apresuró a refugiarse al lado de su mentora.

- Shaina, tú también deberías irte. -le dijo a la amazona.

Shaina era testaruda pero conocía bien los límites que tenía dentro del Santuario, y desobedecer las órdenes de un santo dorado definitivamente estaba más allá de estos. Sin refutar más salió de Coliseo pasando a unos pasos de Marin en un claro reto a la amazona de Águila.

- Debes atenderte esa herida. -habló Shura a Marin sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción en la voz al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el lugar.

- Shura… -llamó la japonesa al santo.- Gracias.

- Es mi deber. -respondió secamente el de la décima casa.

"_Todo sea por Aioria. Ya una vez le quité a su hermano, no pienso permitir que pierda a otro ser querido"_ pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a las doce casas cobijado por las sombras de la noche.

-Continuará-

¡Un saludo para todos!

Aquí estoy trayéndoles una nueva historia. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto siempre se me olvida, pero bueno…los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada, yo solamente los adoro n.n

_Sunrise Spirit_


	2. Más allá de la distancia

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Más allá de la distancia**_

-1-

El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó pesadamente a los pies del santo. La sangre le bañaba por completo, en su rostro aún reflejaban la agonía y el terror de los últimos minutos de su vida. En obvio desdén a su presencia, Máscara de Muerte pateó por última vez el cadáver de aquel infortunado sujeto.

- ¿Era necesario tanto sadismo? -preguntó indiferente Aioria que observaba desde lejos el cruento espectáculo protagonizado por el de Cáncer.

- No venimos hasta aquí para invitarlos a tomar el té. -refutó sarcástico el cangrejo.- Además, gracias a MIS métodos, ahora sabemos donde encontrar el cofre con el alma de Apolo.

- Como sea… -agregó el león encaminándose a un angosto pasadizo algo escondido entre los escombros.

Alrededor de los santos se levantaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera un majestuoso templo. A pesar de haberse reducido en su mayoría a polvo, los pedazos de fino mármol y piedras talladas aún evidenciaban la gloria de los ayeres de ese lugar; aquel fue uno de los principales templos dedicados al dios del sol. Los santos habían conseguido su objetivo, los cuerpos de los insurgentes yacían por todos lados, algunos de ellos severamente masacrados gracias a las técnicas interrogatorias del caballero de Cáncer.

Con ayuda de la luz dorada emitida por sus cosmos, los santos se adentraron en los oscuros y húmedos pasadizos que los llevarían a un desconocido destino. Conforme descendían el camino se hacía más y más angosto obligándolos inclusive a agacharse un poco para poder continuar. Tras varios minutos alcanzaron el final de su camino.

Delante de ellos una puerta de piedra decorada con un sol marcaba el final del túnel. Avanzaron sin titubear hasta quedar directamente frente a la antigua puerta; ahora la cuestión era ¿abrirían la puerta para conseguir el cofre con el alma de Apolo? O ¿sería más prudente destruir el lugar para sellar el acceso a la cámara secreta?

De la nada dos hombres salieron para atacar a los santos por las espaldas, mas con la habilidad propia de sus rangos de caballeros dorados alcanzaron a evadir sin ningún problema los embates. Con destreza el guardián de Leo mató rápidamente al hombre que le atacó mientras que el cangrejo logró detener del cuello al otro preparándose para iniciar su perverso juego con la víctima en cuestión.

- Tal vez deba arrancarte el rostro mientras aún estás vivo. -la mirada del de Cáncer se iluminaba con maldad, parecía disfrutar de antemano su próxima acción.

Un fino de rayo de energía atravesó limpiamente el corazón del individuo cegando de inmediato su vida. Desde atrás de él Aioria apuntaba con el índice en dirección a él mientras sus verdes ojos retaban descaradamente a su compañero de armas.

- ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para meterte en mis asuntos? -reclamó exasperado Máscara de Muerte ante la intervención de Aioria en "su" pelea.

- A diferencia tuya, yo no disfruto con el sufrimiento y la crueldad. -fue la cortante respuesta del león dorado.

- Escúchame bien, león… -le confrontó el cangrejo acercando el puño amenazantemente a la cara de Aioria.- Sigue metiéndote en donde no te llaman y ya verás.

Aioria sonrió con malicia-Hablas demasiado. Tal vez deberías cerrar tu enorme boca y comenzar a hacer algo al respecto-respondió a la amenaza del de Cáncer.

Habían alcanzado el punto en que simple y sencillamente no se soportaban más el uno al otro. La poca paciencia que poseían se había agotado, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los golpes comenzaran a volar en todas direcciones, sin embargo el crujir de la piedra moviéndose capturó por completo su atención. Le enorme puerta al final del túnel se abría frente a sus ojos permitiendo que la luz se escapase a través de la apertura impidiendo a los santos ver más allá.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -exclamó Aioria tomando posición de combate.

Máscara de Muerte no contestó, él tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entre la deslumbrante luz se distinguía la delgada figura de alguien, aunque no podía apreciarse del todo si aquella persona era un hombre o una mujer. Por fin el resplandor empezó a cesar, lentamente la cegadora energía despedida desde adentro de la cámara disminuía dándole un poco de descanso a los ojos de los santos.

- Ustedes han violado el sagrado piso del Templo de Apolo al derramar sangre inmunda, deberán pagar por semejante ofensa. -una mujer mayor había emergido de la luz. Vestía un largo manto blanco que cubría su cabeza dejando ver su rostro, en sus manos cargaba un pequeño cofre de madera y oro que los santos de inmediato reconocieron como el lugar de descanso del dios del Sol.

- Vaya, así que para Apolo eso son sus seguidores: ¡sangre inmunda! -al león dorado le resultaban indignantes las palabras de la mujer. Su cosmos aumentó ante el inminente ataque.

- Esos hombres indignos del favor del señor Apolo, fueron débiles. Para sujetos así no existe nada más que el Infierno. -el inmutable rostro de la mujer no mostraba ninguna emoción a pesar de la dureza de sus afirmaciones.

Las aseveraciones encendieron la rabia de Aioria, sin más palabras se decidió a atacar.

- ¡Detente Aioria! -los ojos del cangrejo brillaban con deseo.- Ahora es mi turno de divertirme.

El santo de Leo envió una fulminante mirada a su compañero, sin embargo desistió.

- Haz como desees. Quienes no conocen la compasión no tiene derecho a disfrutarla.- habiendo dicho lo anterior se dio la media vuelta y se paró frente a las escaleras que guiaban a la superficie.

Una maléfica carcajada escapó de la garganta del santo de Cáncer-Serás mi nuevo trofeo-se dirigió a la mujer-Aunque creo que será más divertido llevarte al Infierno para que te reencuentres con esos seres inmundos de los que tanto hablas, así veremos que opinan ellos al respecto.

El peliazul apuntó su dedo índice hacia la mujer, se irían de viaje al Yomotsu.

- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

Un enorme agujero negro apareció llevándose consigo tanto al santo como a la mujer dejando solo a Aioria. Sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar antes de que Máscara regresara con su nueva adquisición para las paredes del templo de Cáncer, así que se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos. Pronto estarían de vuelta en el Santuario.

-2-

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña de la amazona, Seiya se encontraba ya plácidamente dormido. Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento que terminó con el infame encuentro con Shaina en el Coliseo, de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de Shura de Capricornio muy probablemente aquel encuentro se hubiese transformado en un baño de sangre. Marin aún permanecía despierta, en realidad no tenía sueño y todavía tenía que curar la herida de su hombro. El contacto del alcohol con la herida abierta hizo rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, detrás de la máscara el dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Se mordió los labios para evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara despertando a su joven aprendiz, nunca le había gustado demostrar algún tipo de debilidad ante Seiya, esa fue la manera en que la habían crecido; siendo una amazona tenía que ser tan dura como cualquiera de los santos, inclusive más que ellos.

Cuando hubo terminado de tratar sus heridas se recostó en la cama para quitarse la máscara de plata encubierta por las sombras de la noche. Perdió sus ojos en el techo de la casa y sus pensamientos volaron de inmediato hacia él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Cuándo le vería de nuevo? Lentamente sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¡Vaya que era tonta! , sabía que ese amor era imposible, condenado a permanecer como un eterno secreto, encerrado en su corazón viviría para siempre aún si nunca nadie se enterara de él; ni siquiera el mismo Aioria.

Se sentó de golpe para secarse bruscamente las lágrimas con su brazo. Poniéndose la máscara se levantó y abandonó sigilosamente su cabaña para perderse en el extenso territorio que ocupaba el recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría, si no podía dormir tampoco se quedaría a atormentarse con sus sentimientos absurdos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos. El aire frío le ayudaba a despejar las ideas, le daba un respiro a toda esa angustia aferrada en su alma, la liberaba momentáneamente de sus propios fantasmas. De repente cayó en cuenta de donde estaba, sin que lo notase sus pies la habían llevado a la playa.

No existía mejor lugar para ella que la playa situada a las afueras del Santuario, podía pasar horas enteras sentada observando el vaivén de las olas y deleitando sus sentidos con la presencia del mar. Adoraba la sensación de la arena al escurrirse entre sus dedos, el sonido de las olas recalando a la orilla y el fresco olor del salitre impregnado en el aire; aquella sensación la hacía sentir en casa, de vuelta en Japón. Era apenas una niña cuando la obligaron a alejarse de su país natal y de su hermano, de eso habían pasado años pero todavía se le erizaba la piel al recordar los gritos del chiquillo llamando su nombre mientras la obligaban a dejarle atrás para unirse a las huestes de la diosa de la sabiduría. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las imágenes de su mente, esa noche no tenía ganas de sufrir.

Se tiró sobre la arena para fijar su mirada en la bóveda celeste. Sobre su cabeza brillaban miles de estrellas, cada una con su refulgente luz aún más visible gracias a la oscuridad que las rodeaba. Como alguna vez lo hizo durante su infancia, repasó en silencio las constelaciones que adornaban el cielo, una por una fue reconociéndolas por nombre dejando pasar las horas de esta manera. Pronto experimentó el relajante efecto del sonido del mar sobre su cuerpo; los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele, empezaba a sentir el cansancio en sus músculos y un involuntario bostezo hizo acto de presencia.

Poniéndose de pie se encaminó de vuelta a su choza no sin antes alzar la vista al cielo para identificar la constelación de Leo.

- Buenas noches…mi amor. -el murmullo de su voz se perdió en la brisa marina.

-3-

Fastidiado de esperar el retorno de Máscara de Muerte, el león había abandonado la sala subterránea para sentarse en las ruinas del antiguo templo con nada más que el cielo sobre su cabeza. En su mano sostenía una moneda de oro con el Sol esculpido en uno de sus lados que había encontrado entre las piedras; ansiosamente jugaba con ella dándole vueltas y resbalándola entre sus dedos.

La luna iluminaba el cielo rodeada de refulgentes estrellas, un espectáculo digno de ser disfrutado, pero en la mente de Aioria no existía más que ella. Estaba mal desearla de esa manera, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo; aquel sentimiento era mucho mayor que la razón.

- Cobarde. -bufó para sí mismo. Se reprochaba no tener el valor para confrontarla, para declararle la pasión que solo ella podía despertar en él; sin embargo cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo el temor de perderla le hacía desistir de su intento.

Miedo. Sí, sentía miedo de lo que sería su vida sin Marin; al menos como amigo podía disfrutar de su presencia, compartía precioso tiempo con ella y, aún más importante, ella le abría la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida. Cierto, si ella correspondía sus sentimientos lo tendría todo, pero si no, entonces perdería lo poco tenía; y ya había perdido demasiado.

El tintineo de pasos subiendo la escalera en dirección a donde estaba le hicieron prestar atención. Segundos después el santo de Cáncer hacía su aparición. Traía en las manos el cofre con el espíritu de Apolo y de la mujer no había rastro, solamente las manchas de roja sangre en la capa del peliazul.

- Creí que decidiste quedarte en el Infierno. -reprochó el león sin quitarle la vista a la moneda que traía en las manos.

- Eso quisieras.

Aioria no pudo evitar que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se le escapara al mismo tiempo que miraba por el rabillo de ojo a su compañero de Orden. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a los derruidos muros que quedaban del templo con la intención de largarse del lugar habiendo completado la misión, afortunadamente para él no tendría que seguir soportando al cangrejo mucho tiempo más. Poco después, dos brillantes meteoros de luz dorada atravesaban el cielo, su destino: Grecia.

En un parpadeo se encontraron a los pies de la escalinata de la casa de Aries, sin pensarlo más comenzaron el ascenso hasta el Templo de Athena. Como era usual, contados santos de oro permanecían en guardia; Shaka, Shura y la inesperada presencia de Afrodita fue lo que reconocieron en su camino, sin embargo identificaron el cosmos de Milo de Escorpión dentro de la Cámara Patriarcal en compañía de Su Excelencia.

Caminaron con firmeza sobre la alfombra roja de la sala del trono hasta llegar a los pies de Arles donde se hincaron en señal de respeto. Milo solamente observaba.

- Aioria, Máscara de Muerte, veo que han regresado más pronto de previsto. -la rasposa voz de Arles se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la habitación.

- Señor, los insurgentes han sido eliminados y el Templo de Apolo ha sido completamente destruido-rindió su informe el león dorado.

- Patriarca Arles, hacemos entrega del cofre que sella la esencia de Apolo. -el italiano extendió la preciosa caja al Santo Padre quien la tomó con cuidado. La examinó detenidamente para luego regresar la mirada a ambos santos.

- Athena aprecia el servicio que le han brindado a ella y a la humanidad. -respondió el Patriarca.- Si no hay ninguna novedad o información de relevancia son libres de retirarse.

- Con su permiso. -Aioria se disponía a salir cuando una risita irónica de santo de Cáncer lo detuvo.

- En realidad su Ilustrísima hay algo que debe saber…

Los ojos azules del cangrejo parecían burlarse de la cara de sorpresa de Aioria, estaba totalmente desconcertado, no tenía idea de lo que Máscara de Muerte hablaba.

"_Te dije que me las ibas a pagar maldito traidor"_ pensó Máscara.

- Una mujer… -continuó el de Cáncer.- …quien se identificó como sacerdotisa de Apolo me confesó que pronto el sello de Athena perderá su fuerza, por lo que el regreso del dios del Sol es inevitable. Gran Patriarca, es necesario mantener vigilado el cofre.

- ¿Se puede sabes por qué no me dijiste nada de eso? -reclamó furioso el león.- Como compañeros tu deber era hacerme saber ese tipo de información.

- No preguntaste, estabas desesperado por regresar…al lado de tu amazona. -contestó burlonamente Máscara dejando frío a Aioria.

Los ojos turquesas de Milo se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor para fijarse en la reacción de Arles; aquella era una acusación grave y de ser sustentada por el de Cáncer el Patriarca llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. El santo de Escorpión sentía como el león dormido comenzaba a despertarse, el cosmos de Aioria desbordaba rabia, y lentamente se tornaba amenazador.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando? -un puñetazo tomó desprevenido al santo de la cuarta casa, haciéndolo caer al piso y ocasionando que un leve hilo de sangre corriera por su barbilla.

El segundo golpe iba en camino cuando el escorpión se interpuso entre Aioria y Máscara de Muerte obligando al santo de Leo a detenerse.

-¡Aioria detente! -exigió el de la octava casa.

-¡Quítate Milo! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

-¡Si, Milo! -reclamó Máscara de Muerte.- ¡Hazte un lado para que de una buena vez pueda mandar a este infeliz al Infierno!

-¡¿Acaso los dos han perdido la razón? -preguntó el de Escorpión sin darle crédito a la situación que estaba viviendo. Aquello era inaudito, dos santos dorados en pleno lío de golpes en presencia de la máxima autoridad del Santuario.

-¡Suficiente! -el grito de Arles cimbró la edificación acaparando la atención de los tres santos más jóvenes-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Este idiota ha dejado en entre dicho mi honor y el de una compañera de Orden. -reclamó aún bastante exasperado el de Leo- ¡Si es necesario voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras!

-Tranquilo. -susurró Milo en un intento de apaciguar al león.

Solo Athena supo de dónde sacó temple Aioria para callarse, pero de alguna manera el santo de Leo consiguió dominar a tiempo su explosivo carácter. Detrás de la máscara, Arles parecía disfrutar la escena, una retorcida sonrisa le llenaba el rostro pensando en las mil y un maneras en que podría sacar provecho de tan delicada información; sin embargo por el momento lo importante era fungir como Patriarca, y así lo haría.

- ¿Puedes respaldar tus palabras con pruebas, Máscara de Muerte? -habló.

El de Cáncer se quedó petrificado, esperaba que gracias al pacto que tenía con Saga, el ahora Patriarca le apoyara en su caso contra el león, pero ahí estaba, cuestionándolo.

- No. -respondió tragándose la ira mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- En tal caso, no hay razón para seguir con este escándalo, retírense. -ordenó sin siquiera alterarse.- Y que no se vuelva a repetir, va para los dos-agregó al verlos alejarse de él.

Salieron de la Cámara Patriarcal seguidos de Milo, el santo de Escorpión estaba seguro que si no los vigilaba la pelea solo cambiaría de lugar. El escorpión observaba expectante la reacción de sus dos compañeros y no se tranquilizó hasta que, después de un leve bufido y una maldición en italiano, Máscara de Muerte comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

- Si serás idiota. -le dijo Milo a Aioria.- Le diste al cangrejo justo lo que quería: sacarte de quicio.

- No necesito tus reclamos bicho. -en el fondo Aioria sabía que estuvo mal reaccionar de esa manera, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; había que admitir que el santo de Cáncer sabía que cuerdas mover.

- Escúchame. -Milo tomó del brazo a Aioira y lo jaló hasta donde estaba seguro que nadie podía oír su conversación.- Dudo que Arles se haya tragado que no pasa nada entre tú y Marin, sobre todo después de ese arranque de ira; mantente alerta porque Máscara de Muerte no va a dejar pasar así nada más todo esto ¿entendiste?

El león torció la boca, Milo estaba en lo cierto.

- Ok, ok, tomaré mis precauciones ¿contento? -le respondió con una media sonrisa, después de todo Milo simplemente se preocupaba por él.

- Más te vale, gato revoltoso. Por cierto, deberías mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Shura porque si él ya no tendrías pelirroja por quien sufrir.

- ¿A qué te refieres Milo? -cuestionó con preocupación.

- ¡Bah! Dejaré que ella te cuente. -y dicho lo anterior el santo de Escorpión emprendió el retorno a su templo dejando tras de sí a un muy intrigado león dorado.

-4-

Permanecía acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño aún; de hecho le resultaba sarcásticamente cómico que el causante del dolor de cabeza que tenía fuera Máscara de Muerte y no Apolo, como debió haber sido de acuerdo con la misión encargada. Maldito cangrejo, algún día se vengaría arrancándole la viperina lengua para que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos, su actitud frente al Patriarca resultaba inaceptable, bien merecido se tenía el golpe que le había asestado, y gracias a Athena por Milo, porque de otra manera ambos hubiesen terminado en serios problemas con el Santo Padre.

Cerró los ojos para forzarse a dormir un rato. Moría de ganas de verla, pero tras el incidente en el templo de Athena sería mejor guardar un poco de discreción un par de días…

- ¡¿Qué demonios...? -exclamó enojado poniéndose de pie.- ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

Se dirigía a la salida de las habitaciones de Leo cuando la sintió acercándose. Dudó por un momento, ¿sería ella o su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada? Hasta ese extremo le habían llevado sus sentimientos, dudar de su propia sanidad mental; aunque a su favor estaba el hecho de que Marin nunca se presentaba en su templo sin haber sido invitada o sin que tuviera alguna razón sumamente poderosa para avanzar a través de las doce casas.

El santo decidió esperar por la pelirroja, después de todo el camino estaba libre. La casa de Aries permanecía vacía desde que su guardián, Mu, se auto exiliara en Jamir al morir el antiguo Patriarca Shion. Por su parte Aldebarán pasaba largas temporadas en Brasil, y solo pisaba el sagrado suelo del Santuario cuando era convocado por su Ilustrísima, lo cual sucedía en muy raras ocasiones; por lo general el Patriarca disponía del santo de Escorpión para empresas de alto riesgo. Géminis era un verdadero misterio, nadie sabía el paradero de Saga, lo único que restaba para proteger el tercer templo era el legendario laberinto que solía desaparecer al identificar cosmos aliados. De esta manera un solo obstáculo se le planteaba a Marin: Cáncer. Afortunadamente Máscara de Muerte estaba de visita en el último de Templo aprovechando la breve estancia de Afrodita en el lugar.

Cual león enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación esperando ansiosamente la llegada de la japonesa. Las largas escalinatas que unían las casas del zodiaco se le hacían eternas y en más de una ocasión se sintió tentado a correr al encuentro de Marin, pero se detuvo, si bien no tenía nada de ocultar tampoco daría lugar a comentarios infundados. El cosmos de la amazona atravesó Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y…

Marin sentía sus rodillas temblar cuando puso el primer pie en la casa de Leo, su corazón dio un brinco al encontrarse frente a frente con los leones de piedra que, majestuosamente, resguardaban la entrada del quinto templo. ¿Qué la había llevado ahí? No lo sabía, simplemente fue un impulso, tal vez la necesidad de verlo; fuese como fuese ahí estaba a unos pasos de él. Entró al salón de batallas con el alma en un hilo y la cabeza llena de dudas. Luchaba por controlar su respiración, se mordía nerviosamente el labio superior y sentía sus manos transpirar.

"_Marin ¿desde cuándo eres tan nerviosa? Tranquila. Respira, no pasa nada solo es Aioria, el mismo Aioria de siempre."_ se dijo intentando liberar algo de presión.

Sutilmente elevó su cosmos para anunciar su llegada, si bien eran amigos el protocolo debía de cumplirse. Permaneció quieta durante unos segundos aunque sus ojos detrás de la máscara recorrían el lugar entero en busca del santo de Leo, deseosos de tenerlo enfrente.

- Marin, que sorpresa verte aquí. -el eco de la voz de Aioria retumbó en el templo erizándole la piel a la amazona.

- Hola. -respondió la chica con una timidez poco usual en ella.- Vine a ver como estabas, supe que regresaron ayer, y como no me comentaste nada antes de irte pues quería saber si todo estaba bien.

"_No pudiste pensar nada mejor Marin"_ se reclamó en silencio al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Aioria solo sonrió ¿sería posible que ella estuviera en la misma situación que él?

- Estoy bien, en realidad fue una misión bastante sencilla, pero gracias por preocuparte. -fue entonces cuando recordó la plática con Milo.- Oye ¿y tú cómo estás?

La respuesta era más que obvia considerando el vendaje en el hombro de la amazona que capturó de inmediato la atención del santo. Marin se miró la herida, se veía peor de lo que se sentía.

- ¿Esto? -le dijo al santo tocando con cuidado el parche sobre su hombro.- Larga historia.

- Pues tengo tiempo si quieres contarme. Vamos adentro y me cuentas.- Aioira se dirigió hacia los privados del Templo de Leo.

Ella dudó. Ya había estado antes en el interior de la quinta casa, pero ahora la situación era diferente, con tantas cosas pasándole por la cabeza no sabía que tan adecuado sería aceptar.

- Aioria, tengo que regresas, Seiya está… -intentó excusarse.

- Seiya sobrevivirá unos minutos solo, dale un descanso al pobre chico.- juguetonamente Aioria trataba de persuadirla de quedarse.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Vamos.-cuando se dio cuenta el león ya la había sujeta de los brazos y casi la empujaba para que entrara al templo.

Dentro de la pequeña estancia del león se tiró sobre un sillón desparramándose por completo no sin antes asegurarse de que Marin ya hubiera tomado su lugar frente a él. El silencio se apropió momentáneamente del lugar, ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra, solo existían miradas furtivas entre ambos.

- Bueno ¿me vas a contar? -rompió la monotonía Aioria.

- No hay mucho que decir. Seiya y yo fuimos anoche al Coliseo a entrenar pero nos encontramos con Shaina y sus múltiples seguidores, de repente ella nos atacó tratando de incitarme para que peleara con ella. Por proteger a Seiya me alcanzó uno de sus golpes, eso es todo-explicó sin mucho detalle la amazona.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me habías dicho que era una larga historia? -la cuestionó con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Después de todo no era tan larga como pensé. -contestó la japonesa siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Y cómo te libraste de ella?

- Gracias a Shura. Él apareció justo cuando íbamos a comenzar a pelear, le ordenó a ella y a sus hombres que nos dejaran en paz.

- ¿Shura? -Aioria alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la amazona. Desde la muerte de Aioros su relación con el santo de Capricornio se había deteriorado considerablemente; por un lado el sentimiento de culpabilidad del español y por otro el resentimiento de Aioria hacia el asesino de su hermano.

- Sí, Shura. -Marin sonrió detrás de la máscara, siempre le había aconsejado dejar atrás esos rencores que tanto daño le hacían, quizá la intervención de Shura ayudaría en algo.

- Como sea. -respondió con fingida indiferencia el león mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Marin.- Déjame revisar esa herida, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte.

- No tienes que molestarte. -insistió la amazona parándose de sus asiento.

- Marin. -Aioria la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a verle a la cara.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú nunca vas a representar una molestia para mí?

La pelirroja se sintió perdida en la profundidad de los ojos esmeralda del santo, aquella mirada que era capaz de paralizarla y hacerla sentir entre las nubes. Se mantuvo quieta mientras el santo de Leo removía con cuidado las vendas dejando expuesta la herida causada la noche anterior, la examinó unos segundos y posó su mano a escasos centímetros de la lesión. Una cálida sensación la invadió cuando él usó su cosmos para curar lentamente el corte, no solamente desapareció el dolor sino que un raudal de emociones la atacó al tenerlo tan cerca y a solas.

El dulce aroma cabellos de Marin lo estaba volviendo loco y ni que decir de la blanca piel que tenía frente a sus ojos, era demasiado; apenas y podía concentrarse en curarla, tanta proximidad se volvía una irresistible tentación, mucho mayor que su fuerza de voluntad. Sin poder resistirlo se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes: la acarició. Con delicadeza deslizó sus manos por los suaves brazos de Marin, se deleitó con aquel simple pero tan esperado roce de sus pieles; ella sostuvo la respiración cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Llevado por el momento Aioria besó tiernamente sus cabellos, y sin soltarle comenzó a descender hacia su cuello. Apartó las rojas hebras de cabello para despejar el camino de sus labios; la amazona consintió, había quedado atrapada en la mágica sensación.

La cálida respiración de Aioria en su cuello la tenía hipnotizada y la tibieza de sus labios le aceleraban el ritmo del corazón, se mordió los labios para dejar escapar un leve gemido de placer abandonándose por completo totalmente dispuesta a dejarse deleitar por el hombre de sus sueños. El sonido de la respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la silente habitación, poco a poco la pasión se apoderaba de ellos ¿cómo era posible? ¿Por qué algo tan incorrecto se sentía tan bien? Entonces Marin reaccionó. El león ya se había perdido en el deseo mientras ella iba por el mismo camino, tenía que hacer algo para mantener el control de la situación, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Como pudo se liberó de los brazos del santo quien la observó confundido.

- Discúlpame no sé qué pasó, yo… -alcanzó a balbucear Aioria sorprendido de su propia conducta.

Ella lo calló colocando el dedo sobre sus labios-Tengo que irme-susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

-Continuará-

Por fin, después de casi un larguísimo mes he podido finalizar el segundo capítulo de esta historia (*la autora se esconde para evitar un tomatazo por parte del lector disgustado por el retardo u_u U*). Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo porque vaya que me ha tomado tiempo, no me lo van creer pero escribí tres versiones distintas antes de dar con el definitivo, resultó que esta adorable pareja es muchísimo más compleja de lo que me imaginé y tampoco quiero escribir las cosas solo porque sí.

Me ha dado un gusto enorme el recibir sus comentarios acerca del primer capítulo Silentforce, Alfa, marinlucero, elena, puntuka y pegasusgirl ¡gracias por embarcarse en esta historia conmigo! Un especial agradecimiento a la Dama de Estrellas y a Sanae Koneko por siempre estar ahí ^_^

Un favor más, les suplico no odien al cangrejito dorado, solamente es malo para fines de este fic, además no me pueden negar que es adorablemente perverso jeje.

Me despido enviándoles de todo corazón un beso y un abrazo. ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Muchas bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	3. Prohibido no luchar

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Prohibido no luchar**_

-1-

Si había llegado al Templo de Leo con un millón de dudas en la cabeza, en ese momento estaba todavía más confundida; las piernas le temblaban a más no poder y su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía. No miraría atrás. Sin importar lo que sucediera a sus espaldas, no miraría atrás, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí, de lo contrario acabaría regresando sobre sus pasos. Pasó su mano sobre su cuello recordando el tibio aliento de Aioria al besarla, el deseo de aquella caricia prohibida; solo de pensarlo la piel se le erizó ¿por qué, si había esperado tanto tiempo por alguna señal por parte del santo de Leo, ahora se sentía culpable?

"_¿En qué estabas pensando Marin?"_ pensó para sí misma apresurando el paso.

Alzó el rostro al cielo haciendo que los rayos dorados del sol se reflejaran en su máscara. Ojalá alguien ahí arriba pudiera ayudarla porque ya no sabía más lo que hacía, tanto ella como Aioria habían abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora tendrían que encontrar la manera de cerrarla. Continuó el descenso con lentitud, Seiya la esperaba para la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento; quizá, con un poco de suerte, el ejercicio la ayudaría a olvidar lo que acababa de vivir, despejaría por un rato su mente dándole una efímera paz a su alma.

- Tonta. -se dijo a sí misma con un leve bufido.- Cómo si pudieras sacarlo de tu corazón.

Una sonrisa de resignación se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de plata. Prometió que no lo haría, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo; volteó levemente el cuerpo para ver de reojo la casa de Leo a lo lejos. Ya no lucía igual que antes, nunca más lo haría.

-2-

"_¿Qué hiciste Aioria?"_ se reclamó el león llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo se había atrevido a demostrarle a Marin sus sentimientos, sin embargo esa definitivamente no era la forma adecuada. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, no pensaba moverse en el resto del día, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que ir a pedirle una disculpa a la amazona por su inapropiada conducta.

- Espero no tener que arrepentirme de preguntar pero ¿qué sucedió aquí ?-la voz de Milo le hizo abrir un ojo para ver a su compañero de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

- Bicho, en serio que hoy no estoy de humor. -aclaró el de Leo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Obviamente Marin tampoco. -respondió irónico el escorpión.

Aioria envió una mirada asesina a su amigo, ya bastante tenía con el remordimiento propio como para tener que escuchar las burlas de Milo. Se levantó para dirigirse a su dormitorio abandonando a un santo de Escorpión que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, si algo tenía el de la octava casa era perseverancia.

- Bueno, entonces ¿piensas decirme o quieres que saque mis propias conclusiones? -continuó el interrogatorio Milo evitando ágilmente que el león le estrellará la puerta en las narices.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar!

- No me digas que te rechazó. -especuló sorprendido el escorpión.

Aioria se detuvo y miró de frente a Milo.

- No lo sé. -respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿O sea que si intentaste algo?

- La besé. -admitió avergonzado dándole otra vez la espalda a su compañero.

Milo se quedó mudo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba; pensó en algo más sencillo como una par de palabras cursis o algo semejante, nunca un beso.

- ¿Le viste el rostro? -alcanzó a balbucear todavía en shock.

- ¡No! -se apresuró a corregir Aioria.

- ¡¿Y cómo la besaste entonces? -exigió un explicación el exasperado escorpión.

- Milo, no voy a entrar en detalles contigo ¿ok? Creo que ya dije más que suficiente.

- Pero ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Te dijo algo?

- Ese es el problema Milo. Al principio pareció consentir, luego se dio la media vuelta, me dijo que tenía que irse y se marchó.

- Si me preguntas… -intentó dar su punto de vista el santo de la octava casa.

- No te estoy preguntando. -y es que en realidad Aioria no quería saber nada al respecto, prefería mortificarse él solo a escuchar alguna fatídica idea de los labios de alguien más, aún si ese alguien fuera Milo.

- Como decía. -replicó el peliazul divertido por la infantil conducta del felino.- Si me preguntas puedo decirte que esa mujer también siente algo por ti.

- ¿Cómo dices? -Aioria volteó hacia Milo sintiendo que el cielo se le abría ante la observación del santo de Escorpión.

- ¿Ahora si me prestas atención? -rió de buena gana Milo al ver la mirada insistente del león sobre él.

- ¡Milo!

- Ok, ok ya me dejo de burlas. -dijo Milo tratando de guardar la compostura notando el sufrimiento de su amigo.- A lo que me refiero es que obviamente Marin siente algo por ti, de lo contrario te hubiera dado un sermón aquí mismo acerca de lo mal que actuaste, quizá un par de golpes, eso no lo sé; sin embargo prefirió huir para aclarar un poco sus sentimientos y poner en orden sus ideas.

El león escuchaba con un poco de incredulidad la conclusión de Milo. Su corazón anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de Milo fueran ciertas, más su razón continuaba divida en cuestión de opinión.

- Aioria… -el rostro de Milo tomó la expresión solemne de cuando hablaba en serio.- El amor no se puede prohibir, lo que está prohibido es no sentirlo como lo que es; un regalo divino, único y eterno. Sabes bien que en nuestro destino como santos de Athena no existe el amor, más tú has sido bendecido con una oportunidad…no la desperdicies.

Sin decir más, el santo de Escorpión se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida del templo de Leo, no era necesaria una sola palabra más, ahora todo dependía del león dorado. Cierto, estaba en contra de las reglas, pero el corazón no puede sujetarse a los designios del hombre.

Solo en la inmensidad de su templo Aioria permaneció pensativo. "_No la desperdicies"_, había dicho el escorpión, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. No permitiría que el tiempo se le escapara de las manos; él no viviría para siempre, morir en plena juventud era su destino, pero nadie, ni siquiera un dios, le negaría la oportunidad de ser feliz al menos por un breve instante. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ese amor, y vaya si él sabía algo de luchar contra la corriente.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para correr tras Marin, había tantas cosas que necesitan ser aclaradas que sentía que no debía dejar pasar más el tiempo, sin embargo las palabras del Escorpión volvieron a sonar dentro de su cabeza. Sin importar cuanto le disgustase la idea de darle tiempo, no quedaba otra opción más que permitirle a la amazona de Águila que aclarara su mente; la conversación tendría que esperar. Decidió darle tiempo así que regresó a su habitación para tomar un baño antes de acostarse a dormir, después de todo le hacían falta algunas horas de sueño y descanso.

-3-

La amazona de Águila divisó a la distancia a su joven aprendiz. Apenas salió de las doce casas había rastreado el incipiente cosmos del castaño localizándolo en uno de los sitios preferidos para entrenamientos de ambos. A unos cuantos metros de los límites del Santuario se encontraba una enorme planicie de piedra que servía a al perfección para las largas y extenuantes rutinas de batalla que día a día realizaban el chico y ella.

Marin permaneció a distancia observando los movimientos del futuro santo de Pegaso. Aún le faltaba bastante para adquirir las habilidades propias de un santo de Athena, sin embargo confiaba en que estaría listo para las pruebas por la armadura de bronce; solamente una cosa le preocupaba y eso era el manejo del cosmos por parte de su pupilo. La fuerza física y la velocidad no eran útiles para un santo si no podía manejar a la perfección su energía vital en combate y, desafortunadamente, Seiya aún cojeaba de ese pie. A pesar de que ella no se había molestado en esconder su presencia, el japonés ni siquiera parecía darse por enterado de que la pelirroja llevaba un buen rato a sus espaldas.

Seiya se preocupaba por repetir una y otra vez una secuencia de golpes y patadas que llevaba varias semanas perfeccionando con ayuda de su mentora. Se suponía que Marin no tardaría, _"regreso en unos minutos"_ había dicho la amazona antes de perderse entre las rocas con destino a las escaleras de Aries, más de una hora después todavía no se aparecía.

"_Se queja que soy demasiado distraído, que nunca llego a tiempo a ninguno de los entrenamientos y mira lo que hace ella, me deja aquí abandonado mientras se pasea por el Santuario"_ se quejaba para sus adentro el de Pegaso hasta que un fuerte golpe por la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo estrellar la cara contra el piso.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que debes estar alerta de la presencia de otros a tu alrededor? -severamente le reprendió Marin agachándose frente a él y tomándole de los cabellos para alzarle el rostro.- De haber sido un enemigo me tendrías planeado tu funeral.

Se puso de pie para alejarse de su pupilo dándole la espalda momentáneamente, más el chico quien no pensaba darse por vencido tan rápido, arremetió con toda su velocidad contra la amazona. Con el puño por delante intentó devolverle el golpe solo para que ella le tomase del brazo y, con una fuerza excepcional, lo mandara a volar haciendo chocar con unas rocas no muy lejanas. Se levantó como pudo, centrando su mirada en su maestra mientras un delgado hilo de sangre corrió desde su cien descendiendo sobre su mejilla arañada por la porosa piedra; no importaba cuanto lo intentara aún no se sentía listo para enfrentarse a Marin.

La máscara le miraba fríamente. No había manera de adivinar los sentimientos de la mujer detrás del insensible rostro de plata, pero Seiya sabía bien que su maestra estaba todo, menos satisfecha. Rústicamente se secó la sangre con el brazo ahogando un gemido de dolor. Podía sentir como sus costillas sucumbieron ante el tremendo golpe que había recibido, su cuerpo no era tan duro como la piedra y había pagado las consecuencias de ello.

- Dudaste. -la imperturbable voz de Marin tampoco delataba el estado emocional de la amazona.- En nuestro mundo quienes son incapaces de tomar una decisión no encontrarán más que la muerte.

Seiya apretó los dientes y los puños a tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. La rabia le hacía temblar sin que pudiera contenerse, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograba dar ese paso definitivo que elevaría su entrenamiento al siguiente nivel.

- ¡Prepárate Seiya!

Alzó la vista para encontrarse a Marin apuntándole, esta vez el combate iría en serio. Sin más miramientos tomó impulso para abalanzarse sobre Seiya con toda la intención de golpearle si no la detenía antes. A duras penas el castaños alcanzó a meter el antebrazo para frenar el puñetazo de su maestra que se dirigía exactamente a su rostro, más no consiguió escapar de la patada que recibió en el estómago por descuidarse. De ahí en adelante todo fue para la pelirroja que no daba descanso al chico, por fin tras unos minutos se detuvo.

- Si así piensas pelear por la armadura de Pegaso deberías pensarlo mejor, solo conseguirás que Cassius te asesine. -la fría voz de la amazona retumbó en los oídos del chico.

- No me voy a dar por vencido. -masculló entre dientes Seiya intentando ponerse de pie para continuar la pelea donde se había quedado.

Con una rapidez excepcional para él atacó a la amazona con una serie de golpes y patadas consiguiendo asestar un codazo en la máscara plateada que le cubría el rostro. Si bien el impacto dolió, para Marin no había mayor satisfacción que el saber que Seiya por fin comenzaba a igualarla en cuestión de habilidades, acercándose cada vez más al nivel de ella esperaba de él.

- Felicidades chico, haz conseguido golpearme una vez, pero la próxima vez no te será tan fácil. -le retó con una sonrisa que él nunca vería.

Estaban a punto de reiniciar los ataques cuando Marin identificó la presencia de un cosmos conocido por ella. Con atención sondeó los alrededores con la vista para localizar a la persona que les observaba, hasta que por fin le encontró ocultó entre las sombras de una antigua y deshecha edificación de piedra. Si él le había permitido verle era porque estaba interesado en hablar con ella, de otro modo no habría revelado su cosmos.

- Seiya, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, así que ve a la cabaña y descansa un rato, en la tarde continuaremos con esto.

Al perderse de vista su aprendiz, la amazona de aproximó al edificio para encontrarse con el santo de plata Misty de Lagarto. Permanecía con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas y con los brazos cruzados, sus penetrantes ojos azules la miraron con una mezcla de recelo a tiempo que una sonrisa irónica se le escapó al rubio.

- ¿Qué te trae a estos lugares Misty? ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir el entrenamiento de mi pupilo? -Marin le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Luce de Casiopea ha perdido su armadura. -el santo no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento por lo que acaba de afirmar, aunque permanecía atento a cualquier reacción por parte de la amazona de Águila.- Aparentemente la han atrapado en actitudes comprometedoras con cierto santo.

- ¿Y por qué habría de interesarme esto? -preguntó con cierta indignación Marin consciente de la insinuación del rubio.

- Por nada en especial, solo quería comentarte, ya sabes…para que esté enterada. -al decir esto Misty comenzó su regreso al Coliseo dejando a Marin sola.

Tras la máscara su rostro reflejaba la tensión del momento, pero su cosmos jamás delataría el raudal de ideas que le venían a la cabeza en ese momento. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el joven que se alejaba de ella mientras apretaba los dientes, quizá por un breve instante mantuvo la respiración tratando de ahogar un innecesario suspiro que la pondría en evidencia.

- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba… -dijo el santo deteniéndose momentáneamente para ver a la amazona.- Una de mis fuentes dentro del templo principal me ha informado que Arles tiene a Gigas detrás de alguien, tal vez deberías tener un poco de cuidado, no vaya a ser que esa persona seas tú.

Se mantuvo callada, no tenía nada que responderle y aún si lo hiciera solamente agravaría la ya de por sí tensa conversación. Cerró los ojos tratándose de concentrar sus fuerzas en calmarse, si Gigas andaba rondando entre los santos y amazonas sabía a la perfección que tendría que mantenerse atenta porque el regordete siervo de Arles no dejaría piedra sin mover con tal de conseguir lo que fuera que el Patriarca le hubiese ordenado.

No pasó mucho antes que ella misma iniciara el regreso a su cabaña, no estaba de más averiguar la veracidad de la información que recién le proporcionaba su compañero de Lagarto.

-4-

- Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer ¿se encuentra usted aquí? -la voz de Gigas hizo eco en la tenebrosa cuarta casa del zodiaco.

En compañía de dos soldados el mensajero del Patriarca se presentaba en los dominios del italiano por órdenes directas del Gran Maestro. Su ojo falso brillaba en las tinieblas del cuarto templo mientras esperaba ansioso que su guardián hiciera acto de aparición frente a ellos. No lo admitiría en público pero de todos los santos de Athena, Máscara de Muerte era definitivamente el que más le asustaba y con el que menos deseaba tratar.

- Máscara de Muerte, señor, responda por favor-con inseguridad insistió en su llamado pero sin recibir nada más que silencio como respuesta.

Con una sonrisita de alivio decidió dar por terminada su visita a Cáncer agradeciendo a los dioses no haber tenido que enfrentarse al temperamental peliazul, si Arles preguntaba podría excusarse diciendo que el santo de oro no había contestado a sus llamados. Estaba punto de retirarse cuando un cosmos extremadamente fuerte y agresivo hizo acto de presencia inundando el lugar, haciendo pesada la respiración para aquellos que sentían la magnitud de semejante poder.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios me despiertas, Gigas? -el cangrejo estaba despierto y no de muy buen humor.

Apareció en la puerta de las habitaciones privadas echando miradas asesinas a quienes se atrevieron a interrumpir su sueño. Rápidamente Gigas le presentó una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a uno de los doce. El miedo se había apoderado de su rostro y del de los dos guardias que le acompañaban, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Máscara de Muerte que sonrió al confirmar el temor que inspiraba en aquellos hombres.

- S-señor Máscara de Muerte, el Patriarca Arles tiene una misión que desea encomendarle. ¿Podría hablar con usted a solas? -preguntó Gigas sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

El peliazul hizo una mueca de sorpresa. Recién acaba de terminar una misión y ¿Arles ya le tenía preparada una nueva? Pero que más daba, mientras Saga estuviera detrás de la máscara del Patriarca cualquier cosa podía suceder, además seguramente era de una esas encomiendas que ambos mantenían en secreto, por cuestiones de seguridad para el impostor y sus cómplices. Haciéndose un lado, el cangrejo dorado permitió el acceso a Gigas al templo, no sin antes mandarles una mirada amenazantes a los guardias para que no se movieran de ese lugar mientras conversaba con el mensajero de Arles.

- ¿Qué quiere Arles esta vez? -preguntó con fastidio el de Cáncer cuando ambos ya estaban solos.

- El _señor_ Arles… -comenzó Gigas haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor" como solicitándole a Máscara de Muerte un poco más de respeto por el mayor de todos los santos.

- Si, sí, como sea… -bufó el cangrejo dorado soplándose los flequillos.

- El señor Arles se encuentra preocupado por el comentario suyo acerca del santo de Leo. Como debe usted saber ese comportamiento entre santos y amazonas no está permitido, así que el Patriarca desea encargarle que se mantenga atento a cualquier movimiento inusual en el quinto templo y que nos lo haga saber a la brevedad posible.

- ¡¿Qué? -el reclamo de Máscara no se hizo esperar.- Ni creas que voy a hacerle de niñera del león, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar espiando a ese idiota.

- Señor, siendo su templo el anterior al de Leo es necesario atravesarlo así que ¿quién mejor que usted para saber quien cruza con destino a la quinta casa?

- ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no! Díselo a Arles. Si quiere saberlo que lo averigüe él mismo, yo no tengo tiempo de estar vigilando al gato ese.

Y ese era el fin de la conversación para el peliazul. Dándose la vuelta se dispuso a abandonar a un Gigas que ni siquiera entendía como el Patriarca podía consentirle tanta majadería a alguien como Máscara de Muerte, sin embargo realmente tenía las manos atadas y lo único que le quedaba era informar a Arles del rechazo del de Cáncer. Por su parte Máscara iba más que furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía Saga a encomendarle semejante misión después de haberlo dejado en vergüenza en la sala del Patriarca al callarlo frente a Aioria y Milo? Esa se la iba a pagar, y lo primero era rechazar la estúpida encomienda.

"_Tal vez deberías dejar de hablar y comenzar a hacer algo"_ las palabras de Aioria sonaron en sus oídos de nuevo. Le recordó retándole durante la misión en Italia, y eso no lo hacía feliz, ni iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto.

- Gigas, espera… -una maquiavélica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Máscara. Tal vez era hora de enseñarle al gatito a respetar a sus mayores.

-5-

Tres días habían transcurrido desde el "incidente" en su templo y Aioria no tenía ninguna noticia de Marin, de hecho ni siquiera la había visto recientemente; hasta ese momento ignoraba por completo la habilidad que tenía la amazona de Águila para escabullirse de él. Pero no pensaba dejar que la pelirroja se le escapara, al contrario, le demostraría que si ella era buena escondiéndose, él, como lo indicaba su signo, era un excelente cazador. Dispuesto a no dejar pasar un día más emprendió la búsqueda de su Marin, tenía que hablar con ella.

Caía la noche sobre el Santuario mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el manto negro que cubría por completo el lugar. A pesar de haber estado rastreado el día entero a la amazona las cosas no habían resultado como esperaba para el león dorado, logró encontrarla pero no pudo establecer ningún tipo de comunicación con ella puesto que Marin parecía decidida a no quedarse sola ni a darle oportunidad de acercársele. Sin embargo Aioria no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, conociendo la rutina de la pelirroja estaba seguro que tendría que volver a su cabaña tarde o temprano, y ahí estaría él para esperarla.

Se mantuvo escondido hasta distinguir la silueta de la amazona y de su aprendiz entre las sombras de la noche, ambos regresaban a casa después de una larga jornada de entrenamientos y aprendizaje. El castaño caminaba unos pasos más adelante que su maestra y el agotamiento se leía en su rostro sucio, por fin tendría algo de descanso para intentar recuperarse con miras al día siguiente. Detrás de él, Marin avanzaba tranquilamente, como si no resintiera del cansancio del día, con orgullo mantenía el porte regio que siempre demostraba al andar en el recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría. No había notado la presencia del santo de Leo así que continuaba caminando despreocupadamente, sin saber que estaba a punto de ser emboscada por la persona de quien había huido en los últimos días. Cuando le descubrió ya era demasiado tarde, esta vez tendría que afrontar a Aioria.

Él le sonrió con picardía, como echándole en cara que por fin le había pillado; ella torció la boca, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría la situación.

- Marin. -saludó el santo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la amazona.

- ¡Aioria! -desafortunadamente para el león la respuesta a su saludo había llegado de la persona equivocada, era el joven Seiya que le llamaba efusivamente. Aioria le sonrió revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Hola Seiya ¿cómo has estado? -le dijo al de Pegaso.

- ¡Excelente! Marin me ha enseñado un par de técnicas que seguramente me harán ganar la armadura de Pegaso, si quieres te las puedo mostrar. -comentó emocionado el chico.

- Tal vez otro día… -el japonés torció la boca desilusionado por la respuesta del santo dorado.- Seiya, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con Marin.

Seiya miró seriamente a Aioria para luego hacer lo mismo con su maestra, alzó los hombros en señal de resignación y entró a la cabaña a tiempo que un bostezo se le escapaba.

- Buenas noches. -alcanzaron a escuchar la voz del niño despidiéndose de ambos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al fin estaban solos, sin embargo entre ellos no existía nada más que el silencio en ese preciso momento. Aioria le observaba, más Marin permanecía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Había tomado una decisión y sabía lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era que no estaba segura de sí tendría fuerzas suficientes para llevar a cabo lo que planeó.

- Lo que pasó hace unos días… -empezó Aioria.

- No significó nada. -le interrumpió cortante la amazona sin una gota de duda en su voz.

Los ojos verdes de Aioria se abrieron con incredulidad. No creía las palabras que salían de la boca de Marin, no era posible que aquel momento de amor que compartieron hubiese significado nada para ella. No, él no estaba loco, ni se imaginaba cosas, estaba perfectamente seguro que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo que él, entonces ¿por qué le mentía de esa manera?

- ¿Qué? -alcanzó a preguntar sorprendido de la respuesta de Marin.

- Dije que lo que pasó en tu templo fue un accidente, un error. Nunca debió suceder y espero, por el bien de nuestra amistad, que no vuelva a repetirse.

Hablarle a Aioria de esa forma le rompía el corazón a la amazona de Águila, pero no tenía otra opción. De acuerdo con sus propias investigaciones, todo lo que Misty le dijo días atrás era totalmente cierto; Gigas estaba a la caza de alguien por órdenes de Arles. Ella sabía de los esfuerzos de Aioria para obtener la armadura de Leo con el fin de limpiar el honor de su familia, y no estaba dispuesta a echar todo ese trabajo a la basura. No le arriesgaría a caer en desgracia de nuevo, no soportaría verlo sufrir por su culpa.

- Si no hay nada más estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco. -continuó Marin sin inmutarse dirigiéndose a su casa.

- Espera. -de pronto él la tomó del brazo para detenerla. El rostro de la pelirroja se fijó en el suyo, aunque lo único que Aioria podía ver era su propio reflejo en la máscara plateada. Entonces lo pensó. No podía perderla, prefería mil veces ser solo su amigo que resignarse a vivir sin ella el resto de sus días. Lentamente le soltó el brazo dejándola ir.

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró detrás de ella mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla escondida por ese frío rostro de metal.

-Continuará-

Después de unas agitadísimas semanas traigo por fin un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que se dieron tiempo de leer este fic, y les agradezco aún más a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, créanme que leerlo resulta inspirador para seguir adelante ^^

Miles de gracias a la Dama de las Estrellas, Pegasusgirl, Anali Wakashimazu, Sanae Koneko, Marinlucero chiba, Tisbe, The black Misao y TithaHardy Girl; les agradezco muchísimo sus opiniones y comentarios.

Nada más quería comentarles que el año nuevo trajo varias responsabilidades nuevas para mí que, aunque me son realmente atractivas, ocasionan que disminuya el tiempo que le dedico a escribir mis fics, así que les suplico un poquito de paciencia si de repente me tardo en actualizar; de antemano agradezco su comprensión.

Ya me despido. ¡Besos y abrazos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	4. Tiempos desesperados

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Tiempos desesperados, acciones desesperadas**_

-1-

- Deberías dejarlo por la paz. -Milo de Escorpión se encontraba desparramado en el sillón de la estancia de Leo observando a su guardián ir y venir en la pequeña habitación.

- Si no recuerdo mal, fuíste tú quien me dijo que luchara por ella. -reclamó el felino.

Milo subió los hombros y torció la boca aceptando su error. Lo que decía Aioria era verdad, él le había instigado a continuar sus intentos con la pelirroja, sin embargo la situación había cambiado radicalmente en esos días. Marin vivía escondiendose, huyendo del rubio cada vez que le sentía cerca, inclusive había comenzado a cosechar amistades con algunos santos de plata que de otra manera jamás hubiese aceptado cerca de ella; todo con la firme intención de no quedarse sola ni darle oportunidad al santo de Leo de acercársele.

Extraño. Demasiado extraño. Y Milo lo sabía, no en vano tenía la reputación que tenía. El escorpión dorado sabía que ese insólito comportamiento nada más reflejaba los verdaderos sentimientos de la amazona hacia su amigo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué uno evadiría a alguien a quien ama?

Como fuera, si ella quería estar lejos de Aioria entonces eso le daría. Quizá el león no comprendía las reglas del juego, pero él sí y por ello se encargaría de ver que tanto sería capaz de aguantar la amazona. Era hora de probar la fuerza de voluntad de Marin.

- No, no puedo nada más darme la vuelta y fingir que nada sucedió. -las quejas de Aioria le sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendole fijar la vista de nueva cuenta en el de Leo.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que Marin está tratando de decirte con sus desaires? -una rabiosa mirada se clavó en el escorpión ante semejante comentario.- Escúchame, gato, es obvio que ella no quiere saber nada del asunto, así que deja de ser tan terco y respeta su decisión.

El felino estaba a punto de replicar cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía un argumento válido para debatir con Milo. Con impotencia se mordió el labio y gruñó de mal humor aceptando que el de la octava casa tenía razón; sin importar cuanto le doliera dejarla ir, en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto. Por el bien de su amistad, tal como ella se lo había pedido, él dejaría ir sus sentimientos y se conformaría con que Marin estuviera a su lado; con tenerla cerca era más que suficiente.

Por su parte, el santo de Escorpión se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Cuando le hubo dado la espalda a su colega no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujara en sus labios. El primer paso de su recién concebido plan había sido conseguido con éxito. De alguna forma había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba. Por un momento llegó a pensar que la testarudez del de la quinta casa le complicaría las cosas un poco más, pero al parecer su amigo estaba más golpeado de lo esperado y se había rendido sin poner resistencia.

- No vine hasta aquí para escuchar tu lloriqueo ni tus quejas. Necesito un compañero de entrenamiento, ¿te interesa? -Milo se había detenido de último momento en la puerta y ahora miraba insistente a Aioria en espera de una respuesta.

- No estoy de humor. -resolvió el otro con indiferencia.

- Como quieras… -el escorpión volvió a darle la espalda y sonrió con ironía ante lo que seguía.- …¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un águila sería capaz de castrar al gran y poderoso león?

Sin decir más abandonó la habitación. Sintió claramente un aura llena de rabia que provenía desde dentro de los privados de Leo, y soltó una leve risa al imaginarse la cara del león dorado ante el filoso comentario que acababa de dejar. Había violado la primera regla de la Orden dorada: Nunca herir el orgullo de un compañero.

- ¡Espera! -escuchó a Aioria hablándole.- Voy contigo.

Milo le miró fingiendo sorpresa. Definitivamente se venían unos días muy interesantes.

-2-

Como todas las mañanas, el Coliseo se encontraba repleto de santos, amazonas y aprendices realizando sus respectivos entrenamientos. A pesar de que el inmisericorde Sol griego comenzaba a desplegar con fuerza sus rayos sobre el terreno sagrado nadie parecía interesado en abandonar las prácticas en busca de un poco de sombra. Marin y Seiya no eran la excepción.

Desde las gradas de la edificación de piedra, el futuro santo de Pegaso observaba con atención a su maestra enfrentándose a otro caballero de plata mientras bebía ansiosamente un poco de agua con la intención de calmar su sed. Sus ojos chocolate no podían apartarse de la amazona de Águila, trataba de memorizar cada uno de los movimientos de la chica para tratar de imitarlos en algún futuro cercano. Alrededor del par de gladiadores varias personas se habían reunido a admirar el combate cada cual apoyando a alguna de las dos partes.

Milo y Aioria apenas había abandonado las escaleras de Aries cuando notaron su presencia. No resultó difícil para ambos distinguir el cosmos de la pelirroja amazona incendiándose debido a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, tampoco fue complicado para Milo adivinar los cientos de ideas que corrieron en la cabeza de Aioria al saberla ahí. Se sopló los flequillos; necesitaba hacer algo.

- Ignórala. -le dijo entre dientes al león.

Aioria le cuestionó con los ojos. Cierto, había decidio que le daría su espacio a Marin y que dejaría de buscarla con desesperación pero nunca había dicho que la ignoraría, la amistad entre ellos era algo que deseaba salvar; y ahora Milo le pedía que la desconociera, que fingiera no verla…como si eso fuera posible para él.

- Solo haz lo que te digo. -insistió Milo al sentir las dudas en su compañero de Orden.

Eso fue suficiente. Sin más premeditaciones Aioria se detuvo obligándo a que Milo también lo hiciera si no deseaba seguir solo. Una mirada de reproche apareció en los ojos esmeraldas del león, Milo tenía muchas explicaciones que dar antes de que ellos siguieran adelante. Aioria cruzó lo brazos adoptando una postura seria que no abandonaría hasta obtener las respuestas que deseaba ocasionando que el peliazul se rascara la cabeza para luego suspirar con resignación. Le habían atrapado.

- Está bien, te lo diré, pero que conste que si lo había mantenido en secreto es porque sé que te molestarías conmigo, ¿ok? Verás, mis conocimientos en el área femenina me dicen que algo le pasa a tu amazona de fuego, por ello he ideado un plan magistral que nos confirmará sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando, bicho? -preguntó intrigado.

- Me refiero a tratarla con indiferencia, así ella será la que se acercará a ti y ¡listo! Sabremos lo que siente.

La mirada de reproche por parte del santo de Leo se convirtió en una de fastidio. Meneó la cabeza disimuladamente y se pasó la mano por los cabellos desaprobando las locas ocurrencias del escorpión.

- No, no voy a ignorarla Milo. Ella es mi amiga y no pienso tratarla así ¿me entendiste? Se acabó el plan. -dándose la media vuelta regresó sobre sus pasos con destino hacia su templo.

- ¿Ves? Por eso no quería decirte, sabría que no estarías de acuerdo. -bufó el escorpión siguiéndole. Apresuró el paso para situarse frente a Aioria consiguiendo detenerle en su escape.- Tú ganas, no tienes que ignorarla, sólo no sigas insistiendo. El resto déjamelo a mí.

- No entendiste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad? -Aioria alzó una ceja.

Milo sonrió descaradamente, el santo de Escorpión desconocía el significado de la palabra "derrota", ya se las arreglaría para salirse con la suya. Esta vez fue Aioria el que suspiró resignado, sin importar cuanto lo intentase no conseguiría sacarse de encima al peliazul. Ese era uno de esos días en los que realmente deseaba que Camus se apareciera en el Santuario para que el santo de la octava casa encontrara a alguien más en quien centrar sus energías y le dejara en paz. Aioria subió los hombros tras decidir que regresaría con Milo al Coliseo, volver a enclaustrarse en su templo no ayudaría en nada a la causa.

A su paso atraían las miradas de cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, sin importar cuantas veces bajaran hasta ese lugar a entrenar verlos siempre era un espectáculo entretenido.

Pronto llegaron al recinto de batallas en donde tomaron asiento en espera que la pelea que se llevaba a cabo terminara para que ellos pudieran tomar la escena. Permanecieron en silencio observando a los combatientes aunque ocasionalmente el escorpión dorado desvíaba disimuladamente la mirada para ver de reojo las reacciones que la amazona de águila arrancaba de su compañero.

Para Aioria ella era hermosa. La mezcla perfecta de feminidad y fiereza, exudando pasión por cada poro de su cuerpo, vibrando con la energía de la vida, envolviéndole lentamente en ese hechizo de amor que cortaba su corazón en dos al saber que no podía ser suya. No podía apartar sus ojos de Marin, le era imposible; y fue entonces cuando se preguntó a si mismo si tendría la voluntad para mantenerse alejado de ella.

Milo se tomó el tiempo para examinarla. Cabellos rojos como el sol al atardecer, un cuerpo que haría sentir envidia hasta a las mismas diosas, eres aire de misterio que le daba la máscara de plata…_"Con razón el león babea por ella"_, pensó al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa con un ligero toque de lujuria se dibujó en sus labios. Tal gesto y las intenciones detrás de él no pasaron desapercibidos para el santo de Leo quien de inmediato le dirigió una amenazante mirada que le atravesó como espada. Milo volvió a sonreír, esta vez con travesura; le encantaba sacar de quicio a Aioria.

Pronto la batalla terminó haciendo que cada uno de los participantes se alejáran el uno del otro. Milo y Aioria se pusieron de pie para descender las escalinatas.

El águila y el león se cruzaron mientras la primera abandonaba el campo de batallas y el segundo entraba para iniciar su entrenamiento junto a Milo. A través de la Máscara, los ojos de Marin miraron de reojo al santo que pasaba junto a ella, pero los de Aioria ni siquiera parecieron notar la presencia de la amazona de plata, simplemente permanecieron perdidos en el horizonte al mismo tiempo que continuaba despreocupadamente su conversación con el peliazul.

Marin no pudo evitarlo. Por más que su razón le decía que esa indiferencia por parte de Aioria era lo mejor para ambos, algo en su interior se desgarró al sentirse ignorada por él. Por una fracción de segundo su boca se abrió con la intención de decir su nombre, sabía que si se atrevía a pronunciarlo él volvería a ella de inmediato, más ella se conformaría con sentir ese par de ojos verdes sobre ella. Apretó los labios con fuerza para contener esa necesidad de llamarle, como si ese gesto lleno de frustración pudiera ayudarla a reducir lo mucho que le dolía no poder tenerlo; sin embargo el riesgo que ambos corrían era suficiente incentivo para aceptar la distancia entre ambos.

- ¡Aioria! -el grito de Seiya capturó la atención de los dos santos de oro y de varios curiosos intrigados ante la familiaridad con que el pequeño aprendiz se dirigía a alguien del rango del león.

El santo de Leo se detuvo en espera de Seiya quien corrió a su encuentro ignorando por completo a su maestra. Tan pronto estuvo frente a ambos santos se detuvo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa al león.

- Aioria, ¿van a entrenar? -preguntó ansioso el futuro Pegaso recibiendo un "sí" por respuesta cuando el de Leo asintió.- ¡Excelente! Marin, ¿podemos quedarnos a observar?

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en la amazona de plata. Seiya, Aioria y Milo esperaban la resolución de la pelirroja sin embargo un incómodo silencio dejó más que claro lo que Marin no se atrevía a decir. Por más que deseara poder verlo, ella sentía que no podía; era un sufrimiento innecesario. Mientras más lejos estuviera del rubio sería más sencillo olvidarse de él…o al menos intentarlo.

- Otro día será, Seiya. -Aioria revolvió los cabellos del menor.- Creo que Marin ya tiene planes para ustedes dos.

- Cierto. Vámonos ya. -ordenó secamente la amazona.

Seiya subió los hombros con resignación y tras volver a sonreírle a Aioria corrió hacia la salida del Coliseo dejando atrás a su maestra.

Aioria y Marin permanecieron sosteniéndose la mirada envueltos en la tensión del momento. Las voces y ruidos alrededor de ellos desaparecieron dejándo en la mente de cada uno solamente la imagen del otro y las dudas propias que atormentaban sus espíritus.

En el fondo de su corazón, Marin estaba segura que ninguno de los dos podría sostener la situación demasiado tiempo. No solo lo sabía, ella lo deseaba. Tarde o temprano alguno de los dos cedería y entonces sería la perdición de ambos; sin embargo ella lucharía con uñas y dientes, resistiría hasta donde su voluntad le diera. No estaba dispuesta a ser la piedra de tropiezo en el largo y duro camino que Aioria seguía. Él no perdería todo a causa de ella.

Aioria sabía perfectamente que ella le estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él a pesar de que la máscara protegía el rostro de la amazona. Ojalá pudiera conocer con esa misma certeza los pensamientos que corrían por la mente de Marin, más aquello le resultaba imposible. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué el cambio tan radical en la conducta de Marin? ¿Acaso tampoco podían ser amigos? ¿Qué debería hacer para tenerla de regreso? No podía seguir así. Desde la muerte de Aioros su vida entera estaba llena de interrogantes sin respuesta, lo único que siempre tuvo con certeza fue ese vínculo con Marin, pero ahora lo que parecía una realidad comenzaba a tonarse en el recuerdo de algún sueño que alguna vez le dio esperanzas.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Al igual que lo hiciera su joven aprendiz Marin abandonó rápidamente del Coliseo. No hubo cruce de palabras, tampoco despedidas, simplemente desapareció de la vista de los santos.

-3-

Sentado en el trono del templo principal, el mayor de los ochenta y ocho santos miraba a través de la fría máscara al santo dorado que permanecía de pie frente a él. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban al gran salón hacían brillar la armadura creando destellos de oro que se reflejaban en los ojos azules de Máscara de Muerte. Estaba molesto. El disgusto era evidente en el rostro del santo de Cáncer, su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que no se sentía satisfecho.

- Nada. Tres días y ¡nada! -se quejaba furioso el cangrejo al mismo tiempo que apretaba el puño. Una sonrisa malevóla se dibujó en el rostro de Saga escondido detrás de la máscara del Patriarca. Ver al cangrejo dorado tan deseoso de derribar al hermano del traidor le dejaba un delicioso sabor de boca.

- Paciencia, Máscara de Muerte, paciencia. -la ronca voz del que fuera santo de Géminis retumbó en la sala patriarcal.- Tarde o temprano caerá.

El santo de Cáncer volteó la cara en clara afrenta al sumo sacerdote. No le debía respeto y tampoco estaba interesado en servirle, todas sus acciones iban dirigidas a seguir sus propios objetivos y el primero de ellos era destruir a Aioria a como diera lugar; pero esta vez Arles solamente le estorbaba.

- Todo es culpa de Gigas y sus nada sutiles métodos para buscar información. ¡Lo quiero fuera de todo esto! -exigió furioso plantándosele a Saga.

Los ojos bañados en sangre de Saga se iluminaron con un brillo amenazador, sus manos apretaron los descansa brazos de su trono y la sonrisa que esbozaba unos segundo antes desapareció para dar lugar a un mueca de ira. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le hablaba de esa manera, aún si el demandante era un santo de oro, él no permitiría esa clase de agravios.

- ¡¿Quién crees que eres para hacer tal demanda? ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-la figura del geminiano era todavía más imponente al ponerse de pie exaltado por las palabras del de Cáncer.

Máscara no retrocedió. Permaneció de pie, inmutable e inquebrantable; en el fondo disfrutaba enojar a Saga, devolverle los disgustos que solía causarle. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba loco, jamás se atrevería a retarle ni a ponerlo en su contra. Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz un Saga poseído y no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una víctima más de la volatil personalidad del impostor.

- Mis disculpas, Gran Patriarca. -respondió con cierta de ironía.- Perdona si mis palabras no fueron las adecuadas, lo que quise decir es que Gigas no es exactamente el mejor de los espías a tu disposición. Si lo quitas de mi camino, yo puedo garantizarte que tendrás las pruebas necesarias para deshacerte del león.

Saga descendió los escalones y avanzó hacia la salida del salón. Pasó junto a Máscara de Muerte ignorándolo por completo, así caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de la enorme puerta.

- Espero que cumplas tu palabra. -le dijo antes de empujar la puerta para salir sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Máscara de Muerte se quedó solo en el salón disfrutando haber conseguido lo que buscaba, ahora sin la molesta presencia de Gigas solo tendría que esperar pacientemente a que el león o el águila dieran un paso en falso. Se envolvió en su propia capa y emprendió el regreso al cuarto templo.

Descendía tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, saboreando el que sería el momento de su venganza, que no podía ocultar la retorcida felicidad que le traía el permiso de Arles. Sin darse cuenta, risas maquiavélicas escapaban de su garganta haciendo evidente su alegría mientras un par de palabras en su lengua madre expresaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, ese era un gran día.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido? -oyó que alguien le preguntaba.

Sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en el interior de la décima casa por lo que quien le interrogaba no era nadie más que el mismo guardián de Capricornio. Shura se encontraba semi oculto entre las sombras creadas por las columnas de su templo apoyando la espalda en ellas a tiempo que mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el cangrejo dorado. La dureza de sus ojos pasó inadvertida para Máscara de Muerte, ni siquiera era de su interés lo que fuera que deseara el español, solo era un obstáculo que debía brincar para llegar a su propio templo.

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿no piensas responderme? -Shura abandonó su posición y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con el santo de Cáncer.

- Nada en especial, en realidad en un chiste privado. -respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

- Arles ha estado muy interesado en tí últimamente, ¿tiene algo que ver con que Gigas esté merodenado en las doce casas? -el de Capricornio no se andaba con rodeos, su intuición le decía que nada bueno salía de Máscara de Muerte y Gigas; ninguno de los dos era de confiar.

- Lo que el Santo Padre y yo discutimos en privado no es de tu incumbencia así que, si me permites, tengo que llegar a mi templo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. -mientras hablaba el de Cáncer buscaba la manera de continuar su camino para también de esquivar el interrogatorio de Shura.

- Mantente alejado de Aioria. No te atrevas a fastidiarlo. -le amenazó el cabrito dorado antes de que abandonara el templo de Capricornio.- Considérate advertido…

-4-

Las sombras de la noche cubrían por completo el Santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría. Dentro de la pequeña cabaña de Marin, la amazona permanecía sentada en una incómoda silla situada en un rincón observando a su alumno que dormía plácidamente después de un larguísimo día de entrenamiento.

Le gustaba imaginar en él al hermano que perdió tanto tiempo atrás. Creía que en algún lugar, su hermano tenía esa misma vitalidad infinita de Seiya; que su risa contagiosa iluminaba la vida de alguien más, de la misma forma en la que el castaño iluminaba la suya. A veces soñaba con que le encontraba de nuevo, en un mundo distinto que les permitiría una vida juntos; ese mundo en el que ella no tendría que esconder sus sentimientos y podría darse una oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de su león.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas estúpidas ideas. Esos sueños con los ojos abiertos solamente le lastimaban y le impedían conciliar la paz que tanta falta le hacía, además nunca pasarían de eso…siempre serían sueños. Perezosamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cama en donde se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

Se forzó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Seiya, su hermano y Aioria puesto que estos temas generalmente terminaban ocasionándole insomnio y, si ya de por sí dormía poco, descansar aún menos definitivamente no era bueno para su salud. Sintió que pasó una eternidad perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación pero sin poder cerrar los ojos.

"_Al diablo"_ pensó parándose de un brinco para luego pasarse la mano por sus cabellos con el fin de acomodarlos y salió de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo. Vagó por los límites del sagrado recinto haciendo de vigía en esa tranquila noche. No le tocaba guardia sin embargo, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, cansar un poco los músculos no sonaba tan mal.

Todo estaba quieto, ni una sola ráfaga de viento soplaba y se podían escuchar con claridad todos los ruidos de la noche. Cuando se aproximó a la parte trasera del Coliseo un par de voces masculinas se dejaron oír entre tanto silencio capturando de inmediato la atención de Marin. Con sigilo se acercó lo más que le fue posible al lugar para tratar de descubrir a quienes se ocultaban en las sombras de la noche y los fines que ellos tenían.

Escondida detrás de unas rocas que sobresalían del terreno observó con atención a uno de los involucrados; era un guardia del Santuario. El otro resultó todavía más difícil de descubrir puesto que se mantenía oculto bajo una enorme capa que le cubría también la cabeza. Cuando uno de los rayos de luz de la luna tocó al desconocido, un brillo se reflejó en su ojo izquierdo.

"_Gigas"_ se dijo la amazona a sí misma al reconocer la piedra que sustituía el ojo en el rostro del rastrero sirviente de Arles.

La plática ya había comenzado para cuando ella les descubrió pero la frustración y la rabia en la voz de Gigas era fácil de detectar. El soldado tampoco ocultaba la sorpresa que le ocasionaba lo que fuera que el regordete sacerdote le decía. Marin subió una ceja intrigada ante el contenido de esa conversación.

- ¿Está seguro? -escuchó como le preguntaba el guardia a Gigas quien asintió como respuesta.

- El señor Arles ha dejado en claro que no es necesario continuar con la vigilancia que nos tenía encargada. Al parecer todo fue un error, un rumor infundado. -bufó con disgusto Gigas. Sabía que esta mintiendo puesto que su Ilustrísima había sido sincero al decirle que le quería fuera de eso, sin embargo jamás admitiría ante alguien de tan bajo rango como lo era un soldado, que Arles tomó la decisión de sacarlo del plan.

- Entonces…

- Sí, ya no será necesario mantenerla bajo observación. Dejen al águila en paz. -sentenció dándose la vuelta con rumbo al templo de Athena.

La amazona de Águila sintió su corazón brincar dentro de su pecho. No se había equivocado, todos esos días fue vigilada de cerca por Gigas y sus secuaces, así que de una forma u otra sus acciones fueron atinadas. Por un lado le aliviaba saberse fuera de ese problema, pero algo en su interior le asustaba.

Ya no tenía excusas para encerrar sus sentimientos. Era "libre" para corresponder a escondidas el amor de Aioria, porque sabía que si ambos se lo proponían nadie tenía porque entererarse; ahora, sin tener que cuidarse la espalda las cosas eran diferentes. La cuestión era, ¿se atrevería Marin a intentar ser feliz por una vez en su vida?

-Continuará…-

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. He estado corta de inspiración para seguir con este fic y por eso no había actualizado antes, de nuevo me disculpo. Irónicamente, a pesar que estos dos son por mucho mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya me es terriblemente difícil escribir de ellos; quizá es por la exigencia propia, quizás es otra razón que desconozco.

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas que han continuado la historia y que han dejado sus comentarios: Dama de las Estrellas, sol angel dpl, the black Misao, TithaHardy Girl, Tisbe, Anali Wakashimazu, Sweet Viictory, White Lady EF, Sanae Koneko, Maria Cardenas y tomidnight. A todos ustedes ¡Gracias! (También por los jalones de orejas para que continue con el fic XD) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me despido hasta el siguiente.

¡Saludos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	5. Una palabra de cuatro letras

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Una palabra de cuatro letras**_

-1-

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz aparecieron en el horizonte, Marin se encontró a sí misma sentada en el borde de su cama completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. En un pequeño catre a unos cuantos metros de ella, Seiya aún dormía plácidamente sin tener la menor idea de la batalla emocional que libraba su maestra en su interior. La conversación que había presenciado la noche anterior giraba una y otra vez en su cabeza infundiéndole sentimientos encontrados; por un lado la tranquilidad de no sentirse perseguida por el Santuario, y por el otro, la ansiedad que generaba el saberse libre de buscar un acercamiento con Aioria.

- Aioria… -pronunció su nombre en un murmullo.

Podía sentir en la lejanía el cosmos del santo de Leo incendiándose. El león dorado pasó toda la noche entrenando, sin descanso, sin tregua. Ese era el Aioria que ella conocía. Desde que le conoció siendo un niño, aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos tan tristes como hermosos entregaba lo mejor de sí cada día con miras a alcanzar el glorioso destino que le pertenecía. Lo había visto trabajar hasta desfallecer exhausto, lo vio llorar a causa de los insultos y golpes recibidos a nombre de su hermano, le escuchó gritar con rabia que él se encargaría de limpiar el honor del extinto santo de Sagitario y había atestiguado su redención el día que la armadura de Leo cubrió su cuerpo por vez primera. A sabiendas de quien era Aioria, cualquier otro día no le hubiese resultado extraño saber que no había dormido un solo minuto de esa noche, sin embargo en esa ocasión la presencia de aquel hombre le recordaba segundo a segundo que le tenía más cerca que nunca. Ella, la que siempre había permanecido a su lado viendole convertirse en el gran hombre que era, ahora ansiaba pertenecer a la vida del león dorado.

Marin también estaba desvelada. No durmió pensando en la llegada de un nuevo día, un día que sería igual a todos para los demás, pero que para ella significaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida. Si todo salía como lo había planeado, pronto estarían juntos. En su mente repasó los posibles escenarios que se le presentarían. Repitió incesante las frases que diría y el momento en que las diría, cada palabra era importante y por ello no dejaría nada al azar. Suspiró profundamente buscando las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La hora había llegado.

Se levantó tambaleante y de inmediato se detuvo para recobrar el equilibrio. Se sentía como una tonta. No recordaba la última vez que los nervios causaron ese tipo de estragos en su cuerpo, resultaba ridículo pensar que ella, una amazona de plata, se comportara de esa forma. Buscando algo de alivio caminó hasta la pequeña tinaja de agua para enjuagarse el rostro. Verificó que Seiya estuviera dormido antes de retirar la máscara de su cara. Cuando el agua fría tocó su piel la cordura regresó momentáneamente a ella, como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un largo letargo y todo a su alrededor pareció iluminarse; se sentía tan bien. Desafortunadamente aquella repentina calma desapareció con la misma velocidad con que hizo acto de presencia dejándola nuevamente a merced de la zozobra que nublaba su razón. Maldijo por lo bajo volviendo a ponerse la máscara para encaminarse a la puerta de salida, lo mejor era terminar de una vez por todas con esa angustia antes de que los nervios la mataran primero.

- Marin, ¿A dónde vas? -la voz de Seiya la tomó por sorpresa justo cuando iba de salida.

Volteó para encontrarse con el castaño sentado sobre la cama restregando con el reverso de su brazo sus aún somnolientos ojos. Seiya bostezó luchando por mantenerse despierto pero sus ojos cafés nunca se apartaron de su maestra.

- Necesito salir. -le respondió la pelirroja con cierta dureza para evitar más preguntas por parte del futuro Pegaso.- Hazme un favor y prepárate el desayuno. Si para cuando termines aún no he regresado puedes comenzar con el calientamiento, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió a pesar de sentirse confundido. Últimamente Marin había estado actuando demasiado rara sin razón aparente y eso le resultaba sospechoso, sin embargo no era su intención ni derecho juzgarla. Seiya la vio abandonar la cabaña sin decir más, solamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta de madera cerrándose detrás de la amazona.

Marin avanzó sin problemas abriéndose paso en los templos vacíos: Aries…Tauro…Géminis. Se detuvo cuando distinguió la casa de Cáncer delante de ella. Con ayuda de sus cosmos sondeó los alrededores para averiguar si el guardían del templo se encontraba en casa, más no encontró el más mínimo rastro del terrorífico santo. Apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que se mordía uno de sus labios. Tenía que cruzar y así lo haría. Sin pensarlo más se aventuró en el templo sintiendo como los oscuros corredores formados por las columnas de piedra parecían eternos; corría, corría y corría sin llegar a ningun lado. Alrededor de ella no existía más que el crudo dolor de los rostros que colgaban de la pared. Al fin salió de Cáncer.

Alzó la vista para ver el templo del Leó a la distancia…faltaba poco.

Marin entró al quinto templo con recelo. Jamás había sentido la antigua estructura más imponente que esa mañana, por donde quiera que pasaba la vista encontraba algo que le erizaba la piel. Alrededor de ella las enormes columnas se alzaban como gigantes que interponían entre ella y su destino, y cuyas sombras acechaban desde cada rincón infundiendo un temor injustificado en la amazona mientras que las tintineantes llamas que ardían en las antorchas sobre las paredes de piedra delineaban cada uno de sus movimientos dibujando formas fantasmagóricas. Sí, estaba asustada. Podía sentir el cosmos del guardian de la casa de Leo, sabía que con cada paso que daba se acercaba más y más a él disparando la ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. Suspiró y apretó los ojos tratando de encontrar hasta el último grano de valentía que quedaba en su alma, necesitaría toda la fuerza posible para seguir adelante sin que su voluntad se quebrara. _"Ánimo Marin"_ se dijo al mismo tiempo que reanudaba la marcha adentrándose cada vez más en los recintos del león de oro. Por fin alcanzó a distinguir algo a la distancia. Afiló la mirada consiguiendo divisar la figura de Aioria oculta entre las tinieblas de una de las esquinas de la edificación.

El león dorado estaba sentado con la espalda recostada sobre una columna. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad de aquel fúnebre rincón haciendole ver majestuoso a pesar de no vestir más que su ropa de entrenamiento. Irónicamente, los cabellos rebeldes de su flequillo caían despeinados sobre su rostro dándole un toque infantil e incluso…_"Tierno"_ pensó la joven. La amazona permaneció quieta, en absoluto silencio, observando con atención como Aioria trataba, sin éxito, de vendarse los nudillos de su mano derecha de los cuales emanaba un rastro de sangre, cada uno de sus movimientos era una delicia a la vista de Marin. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo sumamente concentrado en tan simple acción; parecía un niño pequeño que luchaba por comprobarse a sí mismo que había crecido enfrentándose a un desafío que requería de toda su atención.

Armándose de valor reveló su presencia ante él. Caminó hasta situarse frente a Aioria quien solamente atinaba a mirarle sorprendido, sin alcanzar a comprender el motivo de la visita de la amazona, especialmente después de la actitud que tuvo para con él en los días pasados. Marin se hincó frente a él y tomó el rollo de vendas que el león sostenía, con delicadeza sostuvo la maltrecha mano entre las suyas examinándo con detenimientos las heridas en ella. Con sumo cuidado fue cubriendo la masculina mano protegiendo las magulladuras.

En el templo no se escuchaba más que el leve susurro de las respiraciones de ambos. Un inmenso vació se creó a su alrededor envolviéndolos en un ambiente tan tenso como íntimo que les obligaba a concentrarse en nada más que la persona que tenían enfrente. Solo existían ellos: águila y león. A pesar de que su mente le perteneció a Aioria, Marin no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero sentía sobre ella ese par de ojos esmeraldas que la observan incrédulos interrogándola en silencio buscando respuestas a sus preguntas.

- Vine a disculparme… -rompió Marin la tirante afonía. -He sido grosera contigo todos estos días a pesar de que tú has buscado salvar la amistad que existió entre nosotros.

Aioria se respingó.

- ¿Existió? -preguntó luchando por ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Marin calló unos segundos. Terminó pacientemente de vendar la mano de Aioria, aunque aquella tarea solamente fue una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo mientras encontraba las palabras que responderían semejante cuestionamiento. Soltó la mano herida del santo y, por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, alzó la cara para que la inerte máscara observara el rostro del santo.

-Aioria, no nos engañemos. La amistad entre nosotros se extinguió hace ya mucho tiempo-el león dorado tragó saliva al leer entre líneas lo que Marin trataba de decirle. Ella continuó-El candor de la amistad ha desaparecido y entre nosotros lo único que queda es…

El león retuvo el aliento cuando Marin hizo una breve pausa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado presagiando lo que seguía. Esa palabras, aquellas cuatro letras que definían a la perfección lo que él sentía por ella y que Marin correspondía con la misma fuerza. Fijó en ella su mirada tratando de imaginar aquel rostro que se ocultaba tras el frío metal plateado; quería verlo, anehalaba conocerlo y sentía que esa era la oportunidad por la que tantas veces había rezado. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta la máscara de plata de la amazona rozándola con la punta sus dedos. Escuchó claramente como la respiración de la pelirroja se tornó más pesada en el momento que él tocó la placa de metal que la cubría, la vió apretar con fuerza los puños tratando de darse coraje para terminar de hablar y, sin saber como, adivinó que ella abrió ligeramente sus labios para pronunciar esa última palabra.

- No digas más. -la interrumpió acariciando con ternura la mejilla del rostro de metal.

No era necesario. No necesitaba que ella lo dijera. Él podía sentirlo, su corazón le decía que ese profundo amor que guardaba por Marin era tan grande como el que ella sentía por él. Fue acortando la distancia entre ellos al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban hasta llegar al borde de la máscara dispuestos a librar ese último obstáculo entre los dos. La amazona reaccionó tensándose, más no opuso resistencia a los deseos de Aioria, hacía mucho que había vencido al miedo y ahora solamente quedan deseo en su interior. Marin cerró los ojos cuando la máscara se separó levemente de piel anhelando que al abrirlos se encontrara directamente con el rostro del santo, sin barreras, sin limitaciones, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Solo él y ella, libres para demostrarse el amor que ardía con pasión en sus corazones.

- ¡Aioria! -el grito de Milo llamándo a su compañero de Orden resonó con el eco del templo.

De un brincó Aioria volvió a separarse de Marin mientras ella se llevaba la mano al rostro para acomodarse la máscara que apenas alcanzó a apartarse de su piel. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que latía. Estaba asustada. Tenía que reconocerlo, ambos habían sido demasiado descuidados al no sentir la presencia del santo de escorpión adentrándose en la quinta casa y habían pagado el precio por ello. Mientras trataba de estabilizar su pulso llevó sus ojos hacia Aioria. En unos pocos segundos, la dulzura de la mirada que le regalaba había sido sustituída por la rabia que centellaba en el verde de sus ojos que recorrían la oscuridad en busca del inoportuno intruso. El león se puso de pie con arrebato perdiéndose rápidamente entre las sombras seguido de cerca por Marin quien comenzaba a preocuparse por la integridad física del escorpión dorado.

La afilada mirada del león bien podría haber cortado en dos al peliazul que se aproximaba de lo más tranquilo a la pareja y les saludaba ondeando el brazo en el aire. De no ser porque Marin se encontraba ahí, probablemente el nada decente vocabulario de Leo hubiera aflorado en su máxima expresión dejando en claro lo mucho que le disgustaba semejante interrupción. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al bicho? Aioria estaba seguro que Milo era capaz de sentir la leve presencia de Marin dentro del templo y, conociendo la difícil situación de los últimos días, el bicho tenía que saber que lo que menos necesitaban eran estorbos.

- Marin. -saludó el santo de Escorpión a la amazona para después dirigir la mirada a su amigo.- Aioria tienes que venir conmigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Milo? -el león dorado escupió cada una de las palabras con evidente frustración.

- Es urgente. -recalcó el escorpión conteniendo la risa y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura al ver los gestos de evidente disgusto del santo de Leo.- El Patriarca desea hablar con nosotros.

Con nerviosismo Marin se mordió el labio. Justo cuando creyó que se había librado de Arles y Gigas ahora una orden directa de Su Ilustrísima interrumpía el momento más intenso de toda su existencia. Sabía que muy probablemente el motivo por el que el Santro Padre solicitaba la presencia de los santos dorados nada tenía que ver con Aioria y ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar que resultaba aterrador que llegaran a ser descubiertos, las rígidas leyes del Santuario no tendrían piedad para con ellos. Cerró los ojos buscando sacarse los negativos pensamientos de la mente. Los recuerdos de los últimos momentos que vivió a solas con el león regresaron con presteza a ella. Se sintió abatida ante el trágico giro de los acontecimientos…había estado tan cerca de tenerlo para ella y sin embargo todo se había esfumado en cuestión de tenían que comenzar de nuevo lo cual avivaba los nervios y la ansiedad que la atacaban mas temprano ese día, sin embargo estaba consciente que tenía que dejarlo ir, siendo una orden de Arles no tenía otra opción. No quería causarle problemas, pero gustosamente habría desquitado su ira con Milo por ser el emisario de las malas noticias.

- Tengo que irme.- la suave voz de Aioria se dirigió a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su mirada expresaba tanta pasión que Marin casi podía sentir sus ojos atravesándo la máscara, como si el león pudiera ver más allá de ese rostro de plata que la protegía.- Terminaremos esta conversación luego.

Marin solo alcanzó a asintir totalmente perdida en esa última mirada. El tiempo que transcurriría antes de que pudieran volver a encontrarse le resultaría eterno, pero aquel rayo de esperanza que trajeron consigo las palabras de Aioria era más que suficiente. Era una promesa. Volverían a encontrarse y reanudarían donde se habían quedado…y en esa ocasión nada y nadie podría detenerlos.

-2-

El término "furioso" no podía si quiera describir como se sentía Aioria en ese preciso momento. Habían alcanzado la casa de Libra y durante todo el trayecto no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Por su parte, el escorpión dorado parecía molestamente animado esa mañana, durante todo el trayecto no dejó de hablar, de reír, de moverse y nunca dejó de ser escandaloso; pero Aioria no tenía la menor idea de lo que su amigo decía o hacía, el santo de Leo iba muy ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. Más le valía a Arles tener una buena razón para convolcarlos. Tenía que ser algo muy importante, quizá el inicio de la Guerra Santa o del fin del mundo, porque de no ser así conocería la verdadera furia del león y ni Athena ni Zeus podrían sacarlo del problema.

- Maldición, ¿Qué carajos querrá Arles en esta ocasión? -bufó Aioria contrariado. A veces sentía que el mayor de los santos tenía la habilidad de conocer cada uno de sus movimientos y debido a ello era capaz de interrumpirlos en los momentos menos adecuados.

- ¿No me digas que te creíste eso de que Arles nos llamaba? -aquella pregunta hizo que el león volteara rabioso hacia Milo que le observaba con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios. En su mente Aioria tuvo que repasar en cuestión de segundos todas las razones por las que sería incorrecto asesinar al santo de la octava casa en ese momento, pero ninguna de ella parecía convencerle lo suficiente de no hacerlo.

- Milo, te juro que si esta es una de tus bromas yo voy a…

- Tranquilo minino, tranquilo. -los ojos azules del escorpión brillaron como los de quien tiene algo entre mano.- Deberías agradecerme que llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que arruinaras el plan. ¿Recuerdas que dije que iba a ayudarte? Pues así lo haré; claro que si tu cerebro insiste en dejar de funcionar cada vez que oye la voz del águila entonces te aseguro que eres un caso perdido. Por más inteligente que sea aún no he descubierto la cura para la estupidez.

- Idiota.- habló entre dientes Aioria.

- Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? -fingiendo demencia el escorpión preguntó a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente el comentario de su amigo.

- Dije que eres un idiota.- respondió agriamente.

- De malagradecidos está lleno el mundo… -la fingida indignación de Milo habría sido divertida de no ser porque el león estaba más que rabioso.

- ¡¿Malagradecido? -ladró el león plantándose frente a Milo deteniendo la marcha.- ¡Milo, tenía su máscara en mis manos! ¡La tenía! ¡Y por TU culpa la deje ir!- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué?- el escorpión abrió sus ojos azules lo más que pudo antes la declaración. Su rostro palideció levemente ante la confesión del león.- Por Athena que no esperaba eso. -respondió por lo bajo aún víctima de la sorpresa.

Y era verdad, Milo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de Leo antes de su interrupción. Las palabras de Aioria le habían pillado desprevenido y por más que se esforzaba su única reacción consistía en mantener la boca ligeramente abierta y pestañear en varias ocasiones confundido. El santo de Leo le soltó para luego darle la espalda y llevarse las manos a la cabeza enredando los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, literalmente se sentía al borde del colapso. De repente todo por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo transcurría con una rapidez que simplemente sentía que no podía manejar y, sin embargo, le gustaba…claro, hasta antes de la llegada de Milo. Escuchó a sus espaldas el tintineo que emitía el metal de la armadura al golpear el piso, sin necesidad de mirar sabía que el escorpión se acercaba a él.

- Ok, gato…- Milo se paró enfrente de él y extendió los brazos.- Si quieres puedes matarme, me lo merezco por imbécil.

La seriedad en la cara de Milo y la sinceridad de sus ojos azules le robaron una sonrisa a Aioria. ¡Al diablo con todo! No tenía caso que se siguiera atormentado por algo que, para su mala fortuna, ya no podía solucionar, además ya sabía lo que necesita saber: Marin también le amaba. El solo hecho de pensar en esa frase y repetirsela una y ota vez fue suficiente para cambiar su ó a sonreir pensado que el maldito bicho siempre encontraba la forma de salir aioroso de cuanto problema se metiera….definitivamente era un tipo suertudo. El santo de Escorpión ladeó un poco la cabeza al notar la sonrisa en el rostro del león.

- ¡Zaz! El gato no ha podido soportar la presión y se ha vuelto loco. -dijo en voz alta. La mirada del Aioria volvió a endurecerse tras el comentario.

- No abuses de tu suerte bicho de porquería, si estás vivo en este momento es solo porque nadie, incluso tú, puede arruinar el día de hoy. Deberías agradecerle a Athena. -terminó dándose la vuelta para regresar hasta Leo. Dejaría pasar un rato antes de correr en busca de Marin para terminar lo que había comenzado y, esta vez se aseguraría que no hubiera interrupciones.

-3-

Marin suspiró resignada cuando el par de santos desapareció de su vista, ni siquiera quejarse era bueno en una situación asi.

- Resignación Marin, resignación. -se dijo en una voz cargada de congoja.

Sí, sabía que el momento estaba más cerca que nunca, pero no era suficiente. Ella lo quería, lo quería ya. No podia seguir esperando, más era lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias; esperar, esperar pacientemente a que su león dorado regresara a ella. Alcanzó a divisar los rayos del sol entrando con fuerza por una de las puertas de Leo avisando la inminente llegada de la mañana en plenitud que traía consigo una serie de inevadibles responsabilidades para la amazona. La primera de ellas tenía nombre: Seiya. El chico con seguridad había iniciado los calentamientos para el entrenamiento diario y, ahora, el turno de ella de enseñarles un par de nuevas técnicas que tanta falta le hacían al castaño.

Se detuvo al inicio de las escalinatas que descendían desde Leo. Dejó que el calor del Sol griego le reconfortara su agitado espíritu mientras la brisa que llegaba del mar inundaba sus sentidos con el fresco olor del salitre. Cerró los ojos abriéndolos lentamente para encontrarse con la magistral vista de los primeros cuatro templos alzándose imponentes bajo ella, exudando ese mismo aire de de orgullo y arrogancia que distinguía a sus ilustres guardianes. Lucían tan majestuosos como tenebrosos y ella tendría que atravesarlos para regresar. _"Al mal paso darle prisa"_ pensó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar las infinitas escaleras.

Pronto se encontró de pie frente a la oscura y fúnebre entrada a la casa de Cáncer. Odiaba ese templo. El simple sonido de los gemidos de los cientos de desfigurados rostros suplicando ser liberados de su tormento y el penetrante olor a muerte le revolvían el estómago, quiza esa casa era la razón por la que no visitaba a Aioria con la frecuencia que le gustaría. Ni hablar del señor de Cáncer. Pocas personas tenía el efecto que el italiano tenía sobre Marin, en cierta forma le veía como la némesis del león dorado; poseía todas aquellas cualidad, si podía llamarseles así, que resultaban detestables para ella. Armándose de valor se internó en las tinieblas.

Corrió a través de la sala de pelea lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no prestar atención a los lastimeros quejidos que le pedía ayuda, trataba de mantener la vista al frente para no tener que encontrarse con las carcomidas carnes de los putrefactos rostros que la observaba rogando misericordia, buscaba alejar su mente de ese espantoso la luz dorada del sol brilló frente a sus ojos exhaló aliviada. Salió del templo y continuó el camino sin detenerse.

Sin que lo notara, los mismos ojos azules que la observaron subir a Leo la habian estado vigilando. De entre las sombras del templo surgió la elegante figura de Máscara de Muerte portando la dorada armadura del cangrejo y envuelto galantemente en la blanca capa que se movía ligeramente impulsada por las corrientes de aire. Semioculto tras una columna fijó su vista en la pelirroja amazona que se alejaba de su templo mientras embozaba en sus labios una sonrisa sardónica.

"_Estúpida, has caído más rápido de lo que esperaba"_ pensó. Soltó una maquiavélica carcajada y volvió de regreso al interior de los privados de Cáncer perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Continuará-

¿Qué puedo decirles? Otra vez actualizando tarde, más sin embargo creo que tengos buenas noticias, puesto que la inspiración parece haber regresado para este fic (al menos momentáneamente). Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado y, ¿alguien se apunta para matar al bicho? Muajaja

No puedo pasar la oportunidad de agradecerles no solo el que continúen leyendo y dejando reviews, sino también por la enorme paciencia que han tenido para con esta despistada e inconsistente autora. Mis más infinitos agradecimientos: Dama de las Estrellas, TithaHardyGirl, tomidnight, the black Misao, Tisbe, White Lady EF, Sweet Viictory, sol angel, Sanae Koneko y Mara Jade.

Tisbe: Pues sí, chica, parece que la inspiración regresa poco a poco a mí y ya tengo varias ideas rondando en mi inquieta cabecita al respecto, pero no comamos ansias. ¿Por qué MM odia a Aioria? Mmm…Pues porque MM odia a todos y todo, la verdad es que ese antagonismo entre los dos nace principalmente del hecho de que, como lo planteo en este capitulo, para mí Leo y Cáncer son completos opuestos en cuestión de personalidad lo cual me permite jugar con ellos a mi antojo (¡sino ve a estos dos en Las Doce Tareas Doradas!) Al bicho lo adoro por el simple hecho que a mi gusto es de los personajes más versátiles de Saint Seiya, además de que es una lindura el chico. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado al igual que lo anterior porque mira que me he divertido horrores escribiéndolo ¡Ah! Me olvidaba…concuerdo contigo, yo también quisiera ser Marin en "Cacería" T_T ¡Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis fics amiga! ¡Besos!

Mara Jade: ¡Hola Mara! Fíjate que me sucede lo mismo que a ti, suelo pasar horas vagando por la red buscando fics de esta parejita y usualmente consigo muy poco T.T Por eso me he propuesto hacer todo lo posible por contribuir con mi granito de arena a la creación de más fics de Aioria y Marin, aunque, como he dicho antes, de repente me resulta complicado. En cuando al fic, te prometo que va a tener un final (de hecho creo que es lo único que tengo listo de esta historia ) asi que no te preocupes. ¡Muchos saludos!

Aprovecho también para agradecerte celina por las motivantes palabras en tu review de "Cacería", sé que me estas leyendo chica, muchísimas gracias por halagos, y de verdad que me alegra que el fic te gustara tanto (no prometo nada pero algún me volveré a aventar a la cansada tarea de escribir otro lemmon de estos dos muajaja ) ¡Saluditos!^^

Por último, y como publicidad descarada, nada más les comento que durante esta larga ausencia escribí un one-shoot llamado "Cacería" sobre esta linda parejita que nos gusta tanto; eso sí, tengo que decirles que es lemmon, así que ya saben, advertids están. Pueden encontrar la historia en mi profile o en la sección M de Saint Seiya. En fin, solo me resta mandarles un super saludo y desearles que esten de lo mejor.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	6. El día más largo

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**El día más largo**_

-1-

- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene encerrado en esta pocilga que llamas _tu_ templo? -resonó la voz de Shura de Capricornio entre los gemidos y gritos aterradores de las máscaras de Cáncer.

Máscara de Muerte, quien se encontraba especialmente fascinado por su nueva adquisición apenas y prestó atención a la pregunta de su compañero de Orden. Observaba con fascinación el rictus de dolor que se dibujaban en el rostro muerto que pendía de su pared cada vez que hacía algún pequeño y profundo corte sobre la piel putrefacta de sus mejillas. Un desgarrador chillido escapaba de la boca del infeliz sujeto que ahora formaba parte de la preciada colección del santo de la cuarta casa.

- ¡Mira y escucha, Shura! -le dijo mientras hundía un trozo de cristal en el cadáver robándole un grito que sobresalió por encima de los demás.

El italiano soltó una carcajada escalofriante. Estaba disfrutando del sádico espectáculo. Se regodeaba infringiendo dolor y contemplando los resultados de sus crueles acciones.

Por su parte, el Capricornio ni siquiera se movió. Sus ojos verdes, vacíos y severos, atravesaron con visible disgusto al caballero del cangrejo. Le contrariaban sus actos. Aborrecía al monstruo en que Máscara de Muerte se había convertido, sin embargo, era poco lo podía hacer teniendo en cuenta que el peliazul contaba con la bendición del Patriarca en su brutales pasatiempos.

- ¿Qué pasa, cabrita? ¿No te divierte? -le miró de soslayo con una mueca sardónica en los labios.

- Discúlpame si tu retorcido espectáculo no me hace brincar de emoción. -respondió.

Caminó hacia Máscara sin sobresaltos, intentando olvidarse de los rostros que le rodeaban. La muerte y el sufrimiento no le eran ajenos. Había visto a demasiada gente morir hundida en el dolor, pero, por alguna razón, observar las cuencas oculares vacías de los "trofeos" del de Cáncer, le revolvía el estómago. Se acercó al italiano y, cuando estuvo a su alcance, le arrebató el trozo de vidrio. Lo dejó caer al piso.

- ¡Oye! -los ojos de Máscara de Muerte centellaron con ira.- Más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, Shura.- siseó.

El español le sostuvo la mirada. No iba a retractarse de sus acciones. No iba a retroceder.

- ¿Acaso no es suficiente castigo la muerte para ellos? -cuestionó.

En clara afrenta al santo de Cáncer, pisó los pequeños trozos de cristal haciéndoles polvo. Si pensaba que podía intimidarle con sus miradas rabiosas y su voz, áspera y lúgubre, estaba muy equivocado. Shura de Capricornio no iba a marcharse, no sin una respuesta.

Le conocía perfectamente. Casi podía asegurar que el santo planeaba algo. Desafortunadamente, la mente enferma de Máscara nunca ideaba nada que no tuviera tintes maquiavélicos, esa era la dura realidad. Pero, por encima de ello, la mayor preocupación del señor de la décima casa era la peligrosa cercanía que el italiano mantenía con el Patriarca Arles. Esa confidencia que existía entre ambos disparaba las alarmas en la mente del Capricornio. Aquella era una alianza en la que no se podía confiar.

- Eres un blando, Shura. -Máscara cayó en cuenta que nada ganaba con la agresividad, así que se limitaría a ignorar a su compañero.- ¿Dónde quedó el guerrero sin compasión que fue capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo?

Golpe bajo.

- Ese guerrero del que hablas murió esa misma noche. -respondió inmutable.

- Tú y tus remordimientos…siempre con el drama. Ahora habla, Shura, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- Haz estado muy ausente últimamente. -dijo tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.- ¿En qué andas, Máscara?

- En nada, en nada.

- Deja de mentir. Te conozco bien. ¿Cuál es el nuevo encargo de Su Ilustrísima? -preguntó tanteando el terreno.

Máscara reaccionó ante la última pregunta y le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- La única asignación que Arles me ha solicitado es que libere al Santuario de la escoria que se esconde bajo la denominación de "santos de Athena".

- ¿Estás librándote de _toda_ la escoria del Santuario? -Shura sonrió con burla.

- No de toda, solo de la escoria de más alto rango. -les respondió el otro con el mismo mohín.

- Careces de toda vergüenza, ¿cierto?

- Deja de quejarte, cabrita. En el fondo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes; así que no te atrevas a creerte superior o mejor que yo.

- No creo tal cosa. Si acaso ambos somos los más grandes desgraciados del planeta. Nada más. -sentenció.

Mientras le veía alejarse hacia la salida de su templo, el santo de Cáncer frunció el ceño y musitó un par de incomprensibles palabras en su lengua materna. Suficiente tenía con soportar la incompetencia que le rodeaba como para tener que echarse encima a Shura y sus insufribles escenas de arrepentimiento y mortificación. ¿Dónde quedaba el orgullo? ¿Qué clase de tipos le tocaban como compañeros de Orden?

- Solo te digo una cosa, Máscara de Muerte… -volvió a hablar Shura.- Te estaré vigilando.

El peliazul abrió la boca para reclamar. Le diría un par de cosas poco agradables al de Capricornio. Nadie le trataba de esa forma, no a él. No a Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer. Pero el santo no le dio oportunidad. Para cuando comenzar la discusión, Shura simplemente se había perdido entre las sombras del templo.

No eran necesarias más explicaciones. Máscara sabía de qué le estaba hablando el español. Aioria. Siempre era Aioria.

Subió los hombros y bufó con fastidio. Nunca le importó lo que los demás pensaran de él. Siempre se jactó de vivir bajo sus propias reglar y así seguiría siendo, sin importar lo que nadie más tuviera que decir.

-2-

Milo se sopló los flequillos. Aioria le había repetido hasta el cansancio que su interrupción quedaba en el olvido, sin embargo hacerlo no era nada sencillo para el escorpión. Si bien se había creado una imagen despreocupada y fresca de sí mismo, el peliazul no podía negar que se sentía culpable. Pero, por encima de aquel asunto, la duda permanecía latente en la mente del santo de Escorpio. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿En que había errado? Probablemente era arrogancia, quizás solo exceso de confianza, sin embargo Milo seguía tratando de dilucidar en que había fallado su plan.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos tiene tan ocupado a tu cerebro?

El escorpión dorado miró fijamente a su compañero de Leo mientras se bebía todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo golpe.

- Querrás decir "quien". -respondió.

El león dorado subió las cejas al no entender nada.

- Es tu amazona…

- ¿Marin? -Aioria torció la boca.- ¿Estás pensando en Marin?

- No te alebrestes, gato. En realidad estoy pensando en todas las amazonas en general…en ellas y sus mentes complicadas.

La concentración en el rostro de su amigo le robó una sonrisa a Aioria. Sea lo que fuera que Milo estaba pensando, era evidente, por el rigor en sus facciones, que le robaba la calma. Le vio fruncir el ceño y rascarse la barbilla, siempre con la mirada ausente. Nadie más que el santo de Escorpio se aplicaría en comprender la mente femenina como si se tratase de diseñar una estrategia de combate. El de la quinta casa no quiso interrumpirlo, si con ello el peliazul se mantenía ocupado y callado, entonces estaba dispuesto a dejarle pensar. Así transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que, de pronto, el escorpión salió de su letargo.

- Me doy por vencido. -declaró alzando las manos.- No tiene caso intentarlo. Aunque tuviera una vida entera para hacerlo, jamás conseguiría comprenderlas.

- ¿Demasiado complejas para ti? -se carcajeó el león.

- Y peligrosas, mi amigo. Fuertes, temperamentales, incomprensibles, con tendencia a la violencia… ¡Vaya! Te deseo mucha suerte, Aioria. Espero no tener que enterrarte antes de tiempo.

- Gracias, bicho. -le dijo juguetonamente.- Pero Marin no es así.

- Eso dicen todos. Ya veremos, gato. Por lo pronto, te recomendaría no hacerla enojar y ni si te ocurra serle infiel, porque entonces…

- Si Marin y yo llegamos a algo, te juro que nunca le sería infiel. -interrumpió.

Esta vez fue Milo quien soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Ay, gato! Das pena ajena. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad? -rió.

- Idiota, ya te veré algún día. Serás peor que yo.

- Jamás. No tengo intención alguna de abandonar la soltería _nunca_. -se apresuró a replicar.

- Nunca digas _nunca_.

Los dos santos permanecieron en silencio observándose el uno al otro mientras trataban de tragarse la risa. Imaginarse de esa forma resultaba más que divertido. Milo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Aioria siendo manejado a gusto y disgusto por la amazona pelirroja, mientras que para el león, la simple imagen del peliazul comportándose como un amante enamorado y dispuesto a todo era por demás cómica. Por fin, al no poder soportar más, se echaron a reír.

De repente la risa de Milo cesó. Sus ojos azules miraban incrédulos en dirección a la entrada de las habitaciones privadas de su templo. Ahí, de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba Shura de Capricornio.

- Shura. -pronunció el nombre para alertar a su compañero de Leo acerca de la presencia del otro.

- Milo. -le saludó el capricornio.

La hasta entonces alegre mirada de Aioria se transtornó en un gesto de desagrado. Era por demás. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse repugnado por la presencia del asesino de su hermano. Muchas cosas se habían dicho de Aioros de Sagitario después de su muerte, muchas de las cuales Aioria creía y otras que no; pero al final siempre sería su hermano, y por lo tanto, el hombre que había terminado con su vida jamás sería de su agrado.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Leo y Capricornio se sostenían la mirada, el primero con disgusto y el segundo con indiferencia. Al margen de ese reto visual, los ojos de Milo iban de un santo al otro intermitentemente. El escorpión de oro era consciente de la tensión que existía entre ambas partes y, aunque nunca había tomada partido por ninguno de los dos, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar en ese momento.

- Ejem…no quiero interrumpir pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -habló el señor de la casa de Escorpio.

- Si no te importa, Milo, quisiera hablar un momento con Aioria.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que vete. -respondió con desdén el otro.

- Pero yo si tengo algo que decirte.

- Pues entonces habla y después lárgate. -Aioria fijó sus esmeraldas en él.

Shura lo pensó. El tema que tenía que tratar con el hermano de Aioros era muy delicado como para simplemente escupirlo delante de Milo. Por eso calló durante un instante mientras observaba de reojo al santo de cabellos azules.

- ¡Increíble! -se rió Milo al descifrar el mensaje en la mirada de Shura.- Creo que es la primera vez que me sacan de mi propio templo.

- Solo será un momento. Te lo agradezco, Milo. -dijo.

Shura esperó pacientemente a que Milo desapareciera por la puerta y, toda vez que se encontraron solos, procedió a explicar a Aioria el motivo de su aparición.

- Necesito saber si algo inusual ha sucedido últimamente. -habló.

¿Inusual? ¡Sí! Algo más que inusual había sucedido, algo que el Santuario entero era incapaz de comprender, pero ese no era asunto de Shura. No le debía explicaciones.

- No. -contestó a secas.

- Aioria, no estoy tratando de fiscalizarte, ni de espiarte. Puedes estar metiendote en problemas.

- Y supongo que eso te importa demasiado, ¿no? -sonrió con ironía.- Deja de expiar tus culpas a través de mí. No necesito que me cuides.

- Te estoy advirtiendo, lo que decidas hacer al respecto queda de ti. Sólo ten muy en cuenta que Máscara de Muerte está de cacería y, me temo, que tú eres la presa.

- ¿Máscara de Muerte? -el semblante de Aioria se matizó de seriedad.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda estar planeando?

El león meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. La amenaza que Máscara de Muerte había lanzado con anterioridad volvía a resonar en su cabeza con más fuerza que nunca. Sabía de donde vendría el ataque, lo que temía era cuando el cangrejo se atrevería a atacar.

- Entonces debes cuidarte, Aioria.

- Ya sé. -dijo agachando la mirada.

- Bien, eso era todo lo que necesita decirte.

Al verlo alejarse, el santo de Leo pudo jurar que una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shura. En el fondo, Aioria sabía –y sentía– el arrepentimiento de su compañero, pero aún no estaba listo para perdonarle.

El español caminaba cabizbajo por los oscuros senderos de Escorpio. A su alrededor, las sombras de las columnas se cerraban sobre él incrementando el aire de nostalgia que irradiaba del santo. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar la breve charla con Aioria, aunque en realidad le atormentaba más el rencor que sentía el joven hacia él.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto. El gato no es un completo idiota. -escuchó la voz dirigiéndose a él.

- Lo sé, pero me preocupa su impulsividad.

- Estará bien, ya lo verás.

- Ignorará todo lo que le dije y se pondrá a sí mismo en peligro. -miró fijamente al escorpión.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- Por el simple hecho de que yo le dije. Lo hará porque me odia, porque es incapaz de confiar en mí. -confesó con gran dolor.

Milo guardó silencio y pensó detenidamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A diferencia de Aioria, la imparcialidad del santo de Escorpio le hacía ver más allá de la dura cara de Shura mostraba al mundo y sabía que el pesar que sentía era sincero.

- Tal vez… -comenzó a hablar.- Tal vez hay alguien más con quien deberías hablar…

-3-

¿Estaba bien o estaba mal?

Esa era la pregunta que había rondado por la mente de Marin durante todo el día. Le había resultado imposible sacarse de la cabeza la confusión que lo sucedido en Leo traía consigo. Por un lado, lo deseaba. Anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón tener la libertad de amar y sentirse amada. Pero, otra parte de su ser se estremecía al pensar en las consecuencias que se ceñirían sobre Aioria y ella al caer en la tentación de ser humanos.

La emoción que hasta unos minutos atrás le había embargado parecía desvanecerse con el paso de las horas. Quizás, si las cosas se hubieran dado en su momento, otra sería su situación; pero mientras más lo pensaba, más aterrorizada se sentía de lo que había iniciado.

El ardor de un puño estrellándose contra su cara la hizo despertar de su letargo. Detrás de la máscara, sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura que se encontraba frente a ella. Vio a Seiya esbozar una ligera sonrisa al haber conseguido golpearla en pleno entrenamiento. Aquel era un gran avance para el joven castaño, aunque Marin tenía que admitir que ella se había tenido parte de la culpa al haber sido demasiado descuidada como para dejarle asestar un golpe.

- ¡Nunca te confíes! -gritó al mismo tiempo que liberaba un esfera de energía cerúlea que se impactó con la espalda de su aprendiz.

Empujado por la inercia, Seiya cayó al piso levantando a su alrededor una nube de polvo gris que le envolvió rápidamente. La amazona se acercó poco a poco hasta ubicarse a unos pocos centímetros del chico y, con la fría expresión de la máscara grabada en su voz le habló.

- Subestimar a tu oponente únicamente te arrastrará a la derrota y, posiblemente, a la muerte. Un solo golpe no causara suficiente daño como para que te consideres vencedor.

- ¿Tenías que pegarme tan fuerte? Creo que me rompiste algo. -se quejó el futuro santo mientras intentaba a duras penas ponerse de pie.

- Deja de quejarte y escucha mis palabras.

- Lo intento, Marin. Solo deja que me dejen de zumbar los oídos y prometo escuchar cada palabra que me digas.

La pelirroja le extendió la mano que el Pegaso aceptó gustoso. Apoyándose en ella consiguió levantarse.

- ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! ¡Esta vez conseguiré derribarte! -exclamó repleto de entusiasmo y dejando atrás todo.

Marin sonrió. Si de algo no podía acusar a Seiya era de falta de entusiasmo. El castaño tenía la rara cualidad nunca darse por vencido. Aún si fracasaba en incontables ocasiones, Seiya encontraba en su interior la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Esa era la mayor fortaleza del joven Pegaso.

- Está bien. Pero te lo advierto, Seiya. Si no peleas para matar, en esta ocasión ni siquiera podrás tocarme. -dijo.

- Verás como seré el ganador. -alardeó el jovencito.

Con un aire magistral y amenazador, la amazona comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del Pegaso. Sus pasos, lentos y gráciles, le hacían ver como una leona rondando a su presa. Se movía como un animal salvaje listo para atacar, uno que era plenamente consciente que el control de la situación estaba en sus manos. Y así lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre el aprendiz quien apenas consiguió frenar la fuerza con que sus puños intentaban golpearle. Las patadas fueron otra cosa. Para cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de la pierna de Marin que se aproximaba a su estómago era más que tarde. Teniendo ambas manos ocupadas en detener la embestida de los puños de su maestra, quedaba completamente vulnerable a los embates de sus piernas.

Para la fuerza con que le golpeó, el castaño reaccionó mejor de lo esperado. Empujado por el golpe, se vio obligado retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión consiguió evitar caer al suelo.

- En serio no piensas darme un respiro, ¿cierto? -jadeó.

- Tú fuiste quien aseguró que podría derribarme. Hasta ahora no has hecho mucho al respecto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se miraban el uno al otro midiéndose, adivinando lo que atravesaba la mente del otro, calculando con extrema precaución sus siguientes movimientos. En un pestañeo el combate se reinició.

Todo tipo de golpes volaron por los aires en un enfrentamiento de fuerzas desiguales. Aunque el avance de Seiya había sido impresionante, todavía no era comparable con los requerimientos para enfrentar a un santo de plata como lo era la amazona de Águila. La batalla se extendió por varios minutos con ninguna de las dos partes dispuestas a darse por vencidas.

Entonces, uno de los golpes del chico que iba dirigido al estómago de la pelirroja erró. Con presteza, ella le tomó de la muñeca y tomó impulso para aventarlo contra unas derruidas columnas que delimitaban el territorio que les servía de campo de entrenamiento. No vio más. Una densa nube de polvo cubrió el lugar del impacto permitiéndole únicamente escuchar el estruendoso crujido que el cuerpo de Seiya emitió al estrellarse contra la inclemente roca. Marin golpeó sus manos la una contra la otra para sacudirse el polvo que se había impregnado en sus guantes negros y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse del lugar. Su aprendiz había perdido.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando el repentino estallido de un cosmos quemándose la hizo detenerse y voltear solamente para presenciar como una estela de luces añil se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad. Los puños de Seiya le impactaron en el estómago haciendo caer de espaldas.

- ¡Lo hice! -gritó victorioso.

Marin permaneció un par de segundo tendida en el piso con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Era el mismo error del que había advertido a Seiya. _"No confiarse jamás. Siempre estar alerta."_ Y ella había fallado miserablemente. Había sido estúpida…demasiado estúpida.

- ¿Marin? ¿Estás bien? -vió la cabeza castaña de su alumno invadiendo su campo visual.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Menuda pregunta era aquella.

"_No._" Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. No. No estaba bien, aunque, ¿estaba mal? Trató de culpar al golpe por su confusión, sin embargo, en el fondo, ella sabía lo que realmente esta sucediendo. Sus problemas personales comenzaban a afectar su desempeño como guerrera y como maestra, y aquel era un lujo que no podía darse.

- Estoy bien. -por fin respondió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Estas distraída. -sentenció el niño cruzándose de brazos.

"_Genial. Incluso él puede darse cuenta._" Miró a Seiya de soslayo.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien. Y no estoy distraída. -se volteó y comenzó a caminar deseando no darle tiempo de réplica al Pegaso.

- Lo estás. De otra forma no hubiese podido vencerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Marin se detuvo. Las palabras del chico resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría ser verdad que el amor les hacía débiles e indignos de servir a su diosa? Luchó por mantener la cabeza fría, pero no podía. Temía que esa fuera la respuesta a sus preguntas que tanto había esperado. Tenía miedo de que la señal por la que había suplicado le estuviera siendo entregada de los labios de su aprendiz. Si así era, entonces…

Una fresca corriente de aire acarició sus cabellos de fuego. El calor del mediodía se esfumaba rápidamente dando entrada a la frescura que el atardecer ofrecía. En unos pocos minutos la oscuridad se apoderaría del Santuario y la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Aioria se presentaría. Quizás podrían reanudar en donde se había quedando, sin embargo, ¿quería seguir adelante con todo? ¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo?

Apretó los puños mientras mordisqueaba sus labios con nerviosismo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que reencontrar las fuerzas que la habían llevado hasta Leo esa mañana. Quería ser feliz, necesitaba serlo.

- ¿Marin?

- Vámonos, Seiya. Hay que prepararte la cena.

Caminaron con destino a su cabaña en el más absoluto de los silencios. La amazona hubiese querido tener algún tema de conversación para mitigar la tensión que sentía entre ambos, pero su cabeza se negaba a pensar en algo.

Dentro de la diminuta cabaña todo empeoró. Al menos durante el trayecto hasta ahí no habían tenido que cruzar miradas, pero una vez en la choza era difícil que Marin esquivara el par de ojos color chocolate que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Seiya no se tenía la culpa de lo líos en que ella se metía, eso era seguro, pero tampoco sentía muchos deseos de entablar conversación con él.

Se sentó para observarlo comer. Le veía evitarle la mirada aunque, entre bocado y bocado, se atrevía a mirarla por breves intervalos. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de preguntas y con ellos atormentaba a la amazona.

- Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte. -le dijo.

Dispuesta a no sufrir más, decidió relajarse. Despreocupadamente recostó los brazos sobre la mesa y asentó con pereza la cabeza sobre ellos. Depositó la mirada en su aprendiz quien reaccionó favorablemente al cambio de conducta de Marin. No podía verle los ojos y tampoco podía leer sus pensamientos a través de sus facciones pero el castaño sabía que esta vez hablaba con la verdad.

- Si deseas hablar de ello…de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo conmigo. -ofreció su ayuda a pesar de que ella nunca aceptaría.

Y Seiya estaba en lo correcto. Nunca lo haría. Jamás se atrevería a discutir con él asuntos de ese tipo. No porque no confiará en él o porque le encontrara incapaz de comprenderle, sino porque no quería depositar tan pesada carga en los hombros de su joven pupilo. El chico tenía un largo camino por delante y Marin no deseaba ser un obstáculo en él. Suspiró con pesadumbre y se decidió a darle un descanso a su mente. Ya había pensado demasiado en todo.

- Hoy, durante el entrenamiento, lo haz hecho bien. -dijo.- Si bien he sido algo…descuidada o distraída, cómo desees llamarle, haz sabido aprovechar las oportunidades que te di para vencerme. Hay que darte el crédito que mereces por ello, Seiya. Gran trabajo, chico.

Una enorme sonrisa se forjó en los delgados labios del Pegaso. Probablemente Marin no era la persona más efusiva, sin embargo tenía la cualidad de hacerle sentir bien con unas pocas palabras. Cuando llegó al Santuario nunca tuvo la opción de elegir un maestro, pero si alguien le preguntaba con seguridad escogería a la amazona de Águila. En ella veía a alguien más que a una simple tutora. En la pelirroja había encontrado a una hermana, una a la que creía perdida.

- ¿En serio lo crees, Marin? -sonrió mientras se frotaba la nariz y sacaba el pecho con orgullo. Era un gran día para el futuro santo.

- No lo diría ni no lo pensara. Me conoces.

- ¡Genial! ¡Deberíamos festejarlo!

- ¿Festejar? -Marin alzó una ceja.- Estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

- Bah…valía la pena intentarlo. -se rascó torpemente la cabeza y siguió devorando el platillo que tenía enfrente.

La escuchó emitir algo parecido a una risa que pasó casi inadvertida y la compartió con ella. Pasaron el resto de la cena parloteando de cosas tan sencillas como irrelevantes, todo bajo una atmosfera de relajación que resultaba reconfortante para los dos. Sin embargo, Seiya apenas había terminado su comida cuando la amazona se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Vas a salir? -le cuestionó.

- Tengo unas cosas que hacer. Duerme y descansa, que lo has ganado.

Sin una sola palabra más, Marin desapareció por la puerta. Con velocidad se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche convirtiéndose en una de las muchas sombras que la luz de luna generaba. No iba a negarlo: estaba nerviosa. Por momentos sentía que casi corría por lo que disminuía el paso, pero, más pronto de lo que esperaba, se volvía a encontrar a sí misma trotando hacia las escaleras de las doce casas.

No se detuvo hasta que divisó en las lejanías la enorme explanada de piedra que terminaba justamente en el camino que guiaba hasta la Cámara de Athena pasando por los templos zodiacales. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras encontraba el valor de subir por las escalinatas. Pero no iba a rendirse. Cerró los ojos buscando un poco de calma, reuniendo toda la paz que pudiera quedar en ella. Pronto sintió que estaba lista.

- Águila…

La voz masculina llamándole la hizo respingarse y su cuerpo templó con temor. Giró el rostro buscando a su dueño quien se encontraba escondido entre las sombras. Sus ojos iban y venía sondeando el terreno, intentando descubrir en la oscuridad al hombre que pronunciaba su nombre. Al fin, tras un instante que sintió eterno, le encontró.

- Shura de Capricornio. -llamó su nombre.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Unas palabras contigo, Águila. Es todo lo que necesito…

-Continuará-

¡ ¡ ¡ PERDON ! ! !

Al igual que MM, no tengo vergüenza, lo sé u_u (en realidad si la tengo y mucha n_nU)

Ustedes todos lindos enviándome reviews y haciendo todo tipo de comentarios de ánimo y yo sin actualizar. Lo he dicho antes (parezco disco rayando, también lo se u_uU) pero es que esta historia es particularmente difícil para mi…el romance en general es difícil para mi xD

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué les hice esperar muuucho tiempo y ni siquiera hubo un tímido besito en el fic? ¡Muajaja! Todavía no. Todavía no es tiempo xD

Me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews: ToMidnight, Sweet Viictory, White Lady EF, Sanae Koneko, Dama de las Estrellas, celina, TithaHardyGirl, sol angel dpl, vilmy 31, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Loly-chan,, Ysabel Granger, Koto Miharu y Miyu-Kiseki.

Celina: ¡Hola Celina! Gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic. Sí, tienes razón al decir que no es común que Marin sea quien tome la iniciativa, pero quería hacer algo diferente jeje En cuanto al bicho, fue pura maldad de mi parte xD Chica, espero que estes bien. ¡Cuidate! ¡Besos!

Loly-chan: ¿Qué tal, Loly? Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics. Sé que suelo tardar demsiado en actulizar, pero no te preocupes, pienso seguir estos fics hasta el final. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado ^^ ¡Muchos saludos!

Miyu-Kiseki: ¡Hola Miyu! Debo decir que algo bueno salió de mi falta de actulizaciones, al menos puedo saludarte n_n Debes saber que aunque tarde mucho tiempo, esta historia continuará. Lo que sucede es que a veces las ideas se van, porque el romance me resulta un poco dificil n_nU Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que estés muy bien. ¡Saluditos!

En fin…

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ^^ ¡Porténse bien y nos vemos en el siguiente!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	7. Aquí estoy

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Aquí estoy**_

-1-

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Marin.

Su voz sonaba firme y relajada, pero dentro de su pecho, el corazón de la amazona de Águila latía desbocado. La presencia de Shura había incrementado sus temores. ¿Qué tal si algo le había sucedido a Aioria? ¿Acaso fueron descubiertos? ¿Su presencia era orden del Sumo Patriarca o una simple coincidencia? Esas y miles de cuestiones más asaltaron su desgastada mente, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil.

Luchando por mantener la calma, se obligó a respirar y a observar con atención los gestos de su contraparte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la máscara de plata que cubría su rostro jugaba a su favor ocultando, tras el frío metal, el rostro desencajado de la amazona.

- Hay algo delicado de lo que tengo que hablarte. -habló con suavidad. Los ojos del Capricornio sondearon con presteza los alrededores, lo mismo que su cosmos que rápidamente se expandió en busca de intrusos.- Es acerca de Aioria.

Ante el repicar de aquella corta pero poderosa frase, su cuerpo se tensó. La afirmación del santo trajo consigo una serie de fuertes sentimientos encontrados para la amazona. Cualquier asunto que involucrara a su león era de gran importancia para ella, sin embargo un solo paso en falso podría arrastrarles a la desgracia. Siendo completamente ajena a la posición del español, tenía que ser en extremo cuidadosa con la respuesta que iba a ofrecerle.

- No veo porque habría de ser de mi incumbencia. -trató de sonar indiferente.

- ¿No lo es? -le preguntó.

- No.

- En tal caso, debo ofrecerte mis disculpas, Águila. No fue mi intención importunarte ni desperdiciar tu tiempo. Siendo la persona más cercana a él, supuse que sería relevante que supieras que Aioria camina sobre hielo muy delgado.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. El santo de Capricornio giró y se dispuso a desandar el camino que le había guiado a la pelirroja.

Para Marin, las cosas no eran nada simples. Quería saber. Necesitaba saber. El miedo la embargaba, más debía encontrar en él la fuerza que tanta falta le hacía para formular la pregunta. Si Aioria estaba en peligro, entonces era su obligación hacer algo; y si le amaba sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar su bienestar.

- ¿Qué clases de peligros son los que le acechan? -la amazona se armó de valor y la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

Él volteó.

- Me temo que esa pregunta no puedo contestarla con certeza, sin embargo una sola cosa puedo asegurarte: Su único punto débil eres tú. -dijo. La dureza de la confesión le robó el aliento a la joven.- Aioria comparte sangre con el hombre cuyo nombre es impronunciable en este lugar, ese es el pecado que tendrá que cargar sobre sus hombros durante el resto de sus días. Más la reputación del joven león es intachable, tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. A pesar de todo, Arles ha puesto precio a su cabeza y la guerra por la recompensa ha comenzado.

El águila sintió que se ahogaba. No era necesaria una sola palabra más porque la pelirroja sabía lo que seguía. Ella era la piedra de tropiezo, el error más grande que Aioria había cometido nunca.

- ¿Tú piensas que llegarán a él a través de mí? -habló a pesar de que sabía lo cierto que era aquello.

Sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando Shura le ofreció nada más que silencio como respuesta. Detrás de la máscara, Marin sonrió con tristeza. Ingenua, eso es lo que era. Ingenua por pensar que alguna vez podría tenerle, por atreverse a soñar con estar en sus brazos, por buscar una felicidad que no le pertenecía.

- Aioria hará caso omiso de mis advertencias, es por eso que he tenido que recurrir a ti. Espero que al menos te escuche a ti.

- Quizás esperas demasiado, Shura. -levantó la cabeza para que el rostro de plata le viera directamente.- Según lo veo, lo más que puedo hacer es mantener las distancias.

- No me atrevería a pedirte tal cosa.

- ¿Entonces? -le preguntó.

Esta vez Shura no necesitaba ver su rostro para leer sus pensamientos. La amazona traía la angustia tatuada en la voz. La desesperación de una respuesta que encerrara en ella alguna gota de esperanza, un hilo de ilusión al cual aferrarse con todas fuerzas que poseía, era más que esperada.

- Solo quiero que los dos sean conscientes de que lo que están haciendo. -Marin sintió sus mejillas ardiendo bajo la máscara.- Hay demasiado en juego, quiero que no lo olviden.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -se dijo a si misma en un murmullo.

- Como te dije, no sé mucho respecto a lo que está sucediendo y las certezas en todo este problema son pocas, pero su mayor amenaza no es otro más que Máscara de Muerte. Lo que sea que tenga en mente está respaldado por nadie más que por Arles. Eso lo hace todavía más peligroso.

- Entiendo.

- Necesito que hagas algo más que entender, Marin. Necesito que prometas que tendrán cuidado.

- Haré lo que esté en mi poder.

Shura asintió para después dejar que un denso silencio se ciñera sobre ambos. Acababa de destrozar las reglas al alentar y proteger una relación que era prohibida en su mundo. Cierto, también había confinado a la clandestinidad cualquier sentimiento que existiera entre el águila y el león, pero, si era por el bien de ambos, estaba más que dispuesto a cargar con ello en su consciencia. Él tampoco descansaría. Aún si Aioria lo quería fuera de su vida y de sus asuntos, Shura haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para brindarle al joven león el resguardo que le fue negado con la muerte de su hermano.

- Confió en ti, Águila.

El vacío en la voz del español le heló la sangre. Sintió pena sin desearlo. Tal sentimiento sería ofensivo para él a pesar de que vivía encerrado en una pesadilla que le condenaba a una eterna miseria. No, no le era desagradable y tampoco causaba repulsión en ella, porque, en el fondo, Marin comprendía que lo que el santo de Capricornio había hecho era nada más que obedecer órdenes, ordenes crueles y descorazonadas que nadie más que el Gran Maestro podía dar.

Lo vio alejarse lentamente mientras la oscuridad de la noche le cobijaba entre sus sombras. Ahí iba. Un hombre muerto en vida, derrotado por la misión de su vida…un individuo cuya existencia terminó el día que asesinó a su mejor amigo.

-2-

Para cuando Aioria emprendió el descenso desde Escorpio estaba más que furioso.

Iba a terminar asesinando al bicho un día de esos, aquello era casi un hecho. Entre sus radicales consejos, las entrometidas apariciones y la fastidiosa manía de meterse en cada aspecto de su vida, Milo se estaba haciendo de un prontuario digno de un condenado a muerte. Ambos santos habían discutido y, decir que el intercambio de palabras fue algo menos que una pelea verbal, sería mentir. El último acto de buena voluntad del escorpión dorado terminó colmando la ya de por sí escasa paciencia del felino a quien poco le faltó para dar el primer golpe. Una cosa era ser invitado a meter las narices en los líos emocionales del santo de Leo, y otra cosa muy diferente era atreverse a enviar a Shura tras los pasos de Marin. El bicho definitivamente había perdido la razón.

Agotado, física y emocionalmente, el castaño había tomado la sabia decisión de abandonar el lugar y no regresar hasta que la cabeza se le enfriara. Por su propio bien, Milo debería mantener su distancia al menos por unas cuantas horas. Sumado a ello, la ausencia de Marin hacía mella en él. No la había visto, no sabía nada de ella y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la amazona se atrevería a regresar para terminar lo que habían comenzado esa mañana; en tal caso sería él quien acudiera en su encuentro. Pero el león dorado primero tenía que calmarse.

Tras exhalar con fuerza buscó un poco de alivio en el cielo. Sobre su cabeza, las estrellas tintineaban tímidamente cual luciérnagas perdidas en la oscuridad de la noche. A lo lejos, la aldea, Rodorio, podía distinguirse. Un halo de luz amarillenta se divisaba por encima del bosque que dividía al Santuario del pueblo. Ese era el resplandor de las luces que alumbraban las callejuelas del pueblo reflejado como una agonizante luz que se abría paso en medio de las penumbras.

Ni la más mínima ráfaga de viento soplaba. Un ensordecedor silencio reinaba en las doce casas y sus inmediaciones. Incluso el Coliseo, cuya oscura silueta se dibujaba a uno de los costados del serpentino camino de los templos del zodiaco, no daba señales de vida en él. El Santuario estaba convertido en un pueblo fantasma.

Con un perezoso bostezo, Leo se decidió a internarse en su templo. El olor del humo que las ardientes antorchas despedían inundaba el lugar mientras que las bailarinas llamas llenaban el templo con las retorcidas sombras que su caprichosa luz creaba. Prestando ninguna atención al espectáculo de luz y sombra, Aioria se encaminó hasta un rincón apartado dentro del templo. Ahí se encontraba la entrada escondida que guiaba a los aposentos privados de la casa de Leo.

La abrumadora soledad recayó sobre él tan pronto ingresó en sus habitaciones. Desde la muerte de su hermano, Aioria siempre había estado solo. Por años, la soledad había sido su única compañera. Marginado y deshonrado, se había aferrado a la fuerza que el dolor inyectaba en él. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Nunca lo supo. La única certeza que tenía era que estaba vivo y que, con la obtención de la armadura de Leo, había limpiado el nombre de aquel con el que compartía sangre. Habiendo vivido siempre cobijado bajo la soledad y, habiendo hecho de ella su mejor amiga, todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que le deprimía sentirse solo y olvidado por el mundo.

En una ocasión, durante sus noches en vela, se había puesto a meditar acerca de su pasado. Trató de enumerar a las personas que alguna vez le confiaron su amistad. Con tristeza, tenía que admitir que podía contarlas con una sola mano e, incluso, le sobraría dedos. Por un tiempo les odio a todos. Maldijo en infinidad de ocasiones la saña con la que el destino castigaba día tras día los pecados que nunca cometió. Aborreció al Santuario y a todos los que en él habitaban. Pero entonces llegó ella: La tímida pelirroja que apenas podía pronunciar alguna palabra en griego. La chica extranjera que, al igual que él, era inferior ante los ojos de todos los pobladores del lugar. Y se reflejó en ella.

No necesitaba decirse más. Lo que vino después era historia. Una gran amistad que, con el paso de los años y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase, se tornó en un amor tan incipiente como imposible, que creció y creció hasta convertirse en un río cuyas aguas, caudalosas y salvajes, amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier instante. Se rió de sí mismo al encontrarse pensando en semejantes cosas. En serio, ¿desde cuando él, Aioria de Leo, tenía esas cosas en mente? Una cosa era segura, si Milo conseguía acceso a sus pensamientos, jamás se gastaría las constantes burlas de su amigo.

De pronto, dejó todo aquello atrás y su cabeza regresó a sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Quizás estaba exagerando o, a lo mejor, se auto saboteaba, cualquiera que fuese la razón, todo parecía indicar que él mismo deseaba retrasar lo inevitable. Entonces, comprendió que las probabilidades de que Marin compartiera sus miedos eran altas por lo que no podía culparla de desaparecerse.

Siguió con sus divagaciones por unos momentos más hasta que el etéreo sonido de un quejido capturó su atención. Ocultándose en el silencio de su templo, marchó con sigilo hasta el estrecho corredor que unía el diminuto comedor con su habitación.

Y ahí la vio.

La encontró sentada, con las rodillas apretadas con su pecho y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Las mechas de color de fuego caían descuidadamente cubriendo con celosa protección el rostro de su dueña. Un delgado rayo de luz que se colaba por la diminuta ventana de la habitación la bañaba convirtiéndola en una divina visión para sus ojos. Pudo apreciar que su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de los sollozos que se le escapaban. Estaba llorando. Se veía tan pequeña, tan delicada…tan indefensa.

La rabia que sentía en un principio se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación. Él también estaba asustado, temía por _su_ amazona. Porque así era, era _suya_; suya y de nadie más.

Caminó despacio hasta ella, un par de pasos a la vez, teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltarla. Consiguió acercarse lo suficiente sin que ella siquiera lo notara, pero entonces, se detuvo. Podía verla. La veía con claridad. Ahí estaba. Justo al lado de Marin, sobre el suelo, yacía la máscara de plata. Y el corazón le dio un brinco.

Fue corto el instante en que las dudas se apoderaron de él. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, tanto que la situación le asustaba. Pero no, no importaba lo que sucediera de ese punto en adelante, Aioria simplemente no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad de oro se le escabullera de las manos. Esa noche, bajo el encanto de la enorme luna plateada que se veía a través de la pequeña ventana, Marin sabría lo mucho que ella era para él.

Trató de relajarse un poco, sin embargo le resultó lo más difícil que nunca había intentado. Así que, resignado a que no encontraría paz alguna hasta que la tuviera a su lado, tomó la determinación de terminar con ello de una vez por todas. No podía seguir callando sus sentimientos por más tiempo.

- Marin. -el aire se llevó su voz convirtiéndolo en un ronco susurro.

- Estás aquí. -un par de ojos, tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, se clavaron en él.

- Siempre. -respondió.

Había hablado sin pensar, preso del hechizo de aquella mirada de zafiro, pero esa única palabra encerraba más sinceridad de la pudiera expresar. _Siempre_ estaría ahí para ella. _Siempre_ la tendría en su mente. Pensaría en su amazona hasta el último de sus días. Hasta que expirará por última vez, su corazón le pertenecería. Probablemente nunca tendría la libertad de expresar su amor como hubiese querido y, en un mundo oscuro como el suyo, tampoco se atrevería a pronunciar jamás una palabra que la pusiera en peligro; más _siempre_, en su interior, guardaría en secreto la creencia de que era su destino. El destino de ambos. Uno que compartirían y que sería de nadie más que de ellos. _Siempre_ sería de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente al verlo perdido. Le resultaba adorable la incredulidad en los ojos de Aioria. Sus facciones, usualmente reservadas e intrigantes, quedaron atrás dejando nada más que el asombro de un niño que descubre el mundo por vez primera, mientras que el rubor que teñía sus bronceadas mejillas resaltaba el radiante verde de su mirada. Y de pronto, ese mismo sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

Se había olvidado de la máscara. Un imperdonable descuido que acaba de levantar la pregunta más escalofriante de todas: ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

- Yo…Aioria…yo… -balbuceó sin poder hacer nada para evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran. Sus manos, por instinto, viajaron hacia su cara para cubrirla.

- No. No. -el santo se acercó y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de porcelana.- No digas nada. No te arrepientas. Solo…solo déjame verte.

Y así lo hizo. Le dejo mirarla. Se aventuró a perderse en los felinos ojos que parecían incapaces de separarse de los suyos. Si fuese su decisión, ese breve instante duraría una vida. Deseaba poder guardar el cálido toque de Aioria sobre su piel, permanecer protegida por la suavidad de la caricia y embelesada por la devoción de su mirada. Estaba siendo sobrepasada por sus sentimientos, aquellos que tendría que ocultar por siempre.

- ¿Qué es esto, Aioria? -su voz tembló mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

- Amor.

No pudo más. Se abalanzó sobre el santo para refugiarse en su abrazo. Necesitaba sentir los brazos de Aioria cerrándose a su alrededor. Anhelaba tocarlo, sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutar de su aroma…deseaba saberlo suyo, aunque fuese tan solo por un efímero instante. Por eso se aferró a él con desesperación. Perdió el rostro en su pecho para, así, dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Lloraba de emoción. Lloraba de alegría. Pero también de rabia y de impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? A nadie hacían daño y no había ofensa alguna en su amor. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Perdidos el uno en el otro, unidos por un amor condenado a florecer en la más absoluta oscuridad.

La mano de Aioria se deslizó sobre los cabellos de fuego de la amazona. El susurro de su entrecortada respiración, ahogada a causa del llanto, le desconcertaba. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Porque no creía haberse equivocado. Nada de eso se sentía como un error y, sin embargo, estaba repleto de dudas. No quiso seguir hablando por temor a asustarla más. Comprendía que estuviera confundida, que los eventos estuvieran excediendo sus límites; lo comprendía porque él mismo se sentía así.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó acariciando los rizos color rojo. Nunca lo sabría. Para Aioria el tiempo se había detenido. Desde el momento en que sus ojos verdes coincidieron con los de Marin, todo había dejado de existir menos ella. Si habían sido tan solo un par de minutos o varias horas, al león dorado no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era que la tenía en sus brazos. Por fin la tenía para él.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, acurrucados en el frío y húmedo rincón del oscuro corredor, pero no parecía molestarles. Mientras pudieran estar juntos, uno al lado del otro, lo demás venía sobrando.

- Te amo. -Aioria confesó. La sintió agazaparse todavía más en sus brazos mientras guardaba el rostro en su cuello.

El breve lapso de tiempo que Marin estuvo callada, le pareció eterno. Podía sentir la cálida caricia de su respiración contra la piel de su cuello; su cuerpo encajaba perfecto en el suyo, como si hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos. Se sentía tan bien. Cuando ella alzó la mirada y le regaló una tímida sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

- Y yo te amo a ti. -declaró con la voz en un hilo mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse de un rojo carmesí. Pero, casi de inmediato, el candor de su sonrisa se transformó en una dolorosa tristeza.

- ¿Qué te sucede? -el león trató de consolarla.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -su semblante se tornó nostálgico.

Aioria asintió.

- Ese día, mi vida era un infierno… -continuó la amazona de Águila.- Lo había perdido todo; a mi familia, mi pasado, a mi misma. Y, de repente, apareciste. Escuché tu voz sonando en medio de aquel deplorable silencio lleno de interrogantes y de palabras que no podía comprender. Fue como si una luz se encendiera en esa oscuridad... "Si me necesitas estaré aquí" dijiste.

- Y, aquí sigo, Marin. -el santo depositó un beso sobre sus cabellos de fuego.- Aunque no me veas a tu lado, aquí estaré.

La amazona midió con cuidado lo que respondería, porque cada palabra que abandonara su boca tendría la dura capacidad de destrozarles el corazón a ambos.

- Pero no puedes, y yo tampoco puedo estar ahí para ti. -sollozó.- No estamos hechos para estar juntos, Aioria. No en este mundo…

- Calla e confía en mí, en nosotros. -el castaño posó delicadamente su dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

Incapaz de apartar su mirada de él e hipnotizada por la seguridad que irradiaban los felinos ojos verdes, Marin deseaba creer en todas y cada una de las palabras de su león. Pero era tan difícil y, por sobre todo, doloroso, pensar en tenerle y después perderlo.

- Esto no acaba aquí, sino todo lo contrario; y, nada de lo que digas, conseguirá alejarme de ti. -centró su mirada verde en la joven.- Porque aunque fueran unos pocos días juntos, es mejor que una eternidad sin tenerte. ¿Podrías intentarlo?

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro del águila mientras una cálida sensación brotaba dentro de ella. Lo haría. Confiaría en la palabra del hombre al que entregó su amor tiempo atrás.

Su corazón latió desbocado cuando Aioria se aproximó a ella. Sentían la tibieza de sus respiraciones contra sus rostros Centímetro a centímetro, la distancia entre ellos su acortó hasta ser prácticamente nula. Sus labios, ansiosos de encontrarse, se rozaron con timidez para, después, fundirse en un beso, uno tan esperado como deseado, que se prolongó hasta dejarles sin aliento. Sus bocas apretándose la una contra la otra, permitiéndoles degustar el dulce sabor de la persona a la que había anhelado, resistiéndose a dejarse ir.

Al fin, rompieron el contacto, pero les fue imposible separar sus miradas.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -el león dorado apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y, con la punta de la nariz, rozó la suya.

- Sí. -respondió Marin en un murmullo.

-Continuará-

Damn!

Sunny esta trabajando a marchas forzadas y no quería perderme la oportunidad de actualizar este fic xDDD Se las debía ;)

Bueno, como habrán visto, le he puesto ojos azules a Marin, aunque en la mayoría de los casos, le asignan ojos marrones. Sé que el rostro que le fue mostrado a Seiya tenía ojos chocolate pero, ¿cómo podían estar seguros si nunca nadie ha visto la verdadera cara de la amazona? Además, Touma es su hermano y tiene ojos azules, así que ¡yo le pongo ojos de ese mismo color y basta! :P

Hecha la aclaración debo decir: ¡Ufff! Ahí van las provisiones de romanticismo de todo el mes (y la paciencia también) xDDD Tal vez ni siquiera quedó tan romántico como pienso, pero me esforcé. Lo prometo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Celina, White Lady EF, Koto Miharu, Minelava, Ysabel-Granger, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, Dama de las Estrellas, Tisbe, blerak-princess, Loly-chan, Alondra y Yesy-chan… ¡gracias por sus reviews!

Celina: Espero estés completa y no te haya pasado nada de tanta emoción :P Como ya habrás visto, nuestra linda parejita ha decidido ponerse las pilas en esta relación. Y esta vez, no tarde tanto ;) ¡Abrazos!

Tisbe: ¡Hola, amiga! Te dije antes y te repito: No, no voy a olvidarme de esta historia =D Aunque mi cerebro se consuma a causa de esta historia, seguiré con ella hasta el final. ¡Un beso!

Loly-chan: En serio que nunca fue mi intención que te diera un infarto e_e muchos menos ahora jeje Ya me contarás que te pareció el capi, espero no haberte decepcionado. ¡Abrazos!

Yesy-chan: Pues si, yesy, después de muuucho tiempo lo continúe :P Ojalá el capítulo te guste y, bueno, trataré de tardar menos. ¡Saludos!

Una vez más, gracias por soportar mis constantes atrasos con las actualizaciones. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos =D

_Sunrise Spirit_


	8. Por alguien

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Por alguien**_

-1-

- Seiya esta solo. -la mirada de Marin se perdió en las lejanía, del lado donde sabía estaba su cabaña.

- Con esta lluvia, dudo que se atreva a salir de la cabaña. De hecho, dudo que siquiera se atreva a despertar temprano.

Los brazos del león la rodearon, abrazándola por la espalda. Sintió su rostro buscando cobijo entre sus cabellos rojizos y la caricia del beso que Aioria depositó en su cuello. Marin rió, víctima de las cosquillas que la respiración del santo de Leo hizo sobre su tez. Se alejó de él, pero de inmediato regresó, ansiosa de besarlo.

Fue un beso minúsculo, más parecido a un roce, sin embargo tenía la fuerza para erizarle la piel. Su corazón se desbocaba mientras su respiración agitada la dejaba en evidencia.

Incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, Aioria se dejó llevar.

- ¿Te burlas de mí, Leo? -la voz de la amazona sonaba juguetona. Increíblemente relajada, pensó Aioria.

- No, Águila. Me río _contigo_. -la tomó de la barbilla y ésta vez, fue él quien la beso.

Pero, a diferencia de las caricias de la pelirroja, en las de Aioria había rastro de timidez. Sus besos eran más profundos, posesivos y apasionados. Él la quería y, ahora que era suya, no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad de saborearla. La amaba, con locura y deseo; jamás se cansaría de decírselo.

- Sabes cuanto te quiero, ¿verdad? -le susurró.

- Y yo a ti. -le acarició la mejilla y, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, se separó de él.- Pero debo volver a donde Seiya. Se angustiará si desaparezco por demasiado tiempo.

Aioria gruñó.

- ¿Has visto como llueve?

- Sí.

- ¿Y aún así piensas irte?

- Sí.

- Pero… -antes de que león dorado pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, Marin volteó hacia él. La expresión en sus ojos azules decía más de lo que sus palabras podrían. Sin más derecho a réplica, Aioria bufó.- ¿Volverás después?

De pronto, para sorpresa del santo de Leo, la amazona se congeló. Sus facciones se entristecieron y su mirada descendió, perdiéndose en el suelo. Había tomado su máscara, con la intención de volver a vestirla, pero en el intento se detuvo. Marin suspiró, devolvió la máscara al mueble de donde la había tomado y se acercó, apretando la mano de Aioria entre las suyas.

- Volveré. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos.

- Lo seremos.

Aioria arrugó el entrecejo mientras la veía alejarse una vez más. Por un momento pensó en dejarla ir, pero la imagen de la amazona bajo los rayos de plata de la luna, llorando, seguía aún fresca en su mente. Había tratado de que Marin hablara de ello, sin embargo en cada ocasión la amazona se las ingenió para cambiar el tema de la conversación. No era el deseo del castaño presionarla, más tampoco deseaba verla marchar sin saber la razón detrás de sus lágrimas.

- Espera. -la sujetó del brazo.- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Debemos tener cuidado porque este mundo no está hecho para nosotros.

- Hay algo que no me dices. -la dejó ir, pero siguió sus pasos de cerca.

- No es nada importante. -cuando, de improviso, Marin se detuvo, Aioria casi tropezó con ella.- No deberías preocuparte tanto.

¿Qué no se preocupara? Como si aquello fuera posible a esas alturas.

- No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? -la amazona de Águila sonrió.

- ¡No preocuparme! ¿Me estás prestando atención? -el león se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, ¿tú me la prestas a mí? -a causa de la reacción de Marin, Aioria balbuceó una respuesta sin ningún éxito. Resignado, decidió guardar silencio.- Volveré después. Mientras tanto, cuídate.

-2-

Inmutable y preciso, como cada mañana, el Sol había despuntado por encima de las colinas que rodeaban el Santuario. Los primeros rayos dorados luchaban por escabullirse entre la densa formación de nubes que anunciaban, con sus tonos oscuros, el inminente regreso de las lluvias que azotaron la región durante toda la noche. A lo lejos, sobre la superficie marina, la blanca espuma que creaba el océano agitado se mecía al ritmo de las olas. En el cielo, las luces doradas de Zeus terminaron por vencer a los dones de Apolo y, por fin, con el rugido de los truenos, el cielo se abrió y la lluvia bañó al recinto de la diosa de nuevo.

- ¿Podemos saltarnos el entrenamiento de hoy? -preguntó Seiya. Sus ojos cafés observaban a través de la ventana el incesante caer de las gotas de agua.

- Sí, puedes quedarte adentro si así lo deseas… -contestó la pelirroja.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero eso no quiere decir que dedicarás el día entero a la pereza. -Marin abandonó la cama en la que estaba echada y se encaminó hasta una vieja mesa, en donde recogió varios libros de hojas amarillentas.- A estudiar. -ordenó asentándolos frente al chico.

- ¡Pero, Marin…! -ella ignoró sus quejas y volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca.- ¡Casi prefiero salir a entrenar bajo la lluvia!

- Cómo mejor te parezca, Seiya.

El chico tomó los libros. Caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de su propia cama y, aventándolos, se sentó en un rincón del catre. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los bordes desgastados de las páginas hasta que encontró el marcador que indicaba el inicio de su lectura. De inmediato comenzó a leer, sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que su mirada de chocolate abandonara la infinita secuencia de letras del libro y se posara, con recelo, sobre su maestra.

Marin se mantuvo enajenada de la insistencia de su aprendiz. Sí, podía sentirle observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo veía escondiéndose de vez en vez detrás de la gruesa cubierta del libro que sostenía, completamente ajeno al hecho de que ella también le miraba desde detrás del indiferente rostro de metal.

De pronto, con una resolución en mente, Seiya cerró el libro. El sonido que produjo hizo que la amazona le entregara su atención.

- ¿Qué? -la joven amazona le miró de reojo.

- Nada, solo pensaba.

- ¿Sobre tu libro? Porque es lo único que debería ocuparte.

- En realidad sobre algo más. -Seiya hizo una pausa.- Aioria ha estado muy raro últimamente, ¿no lo crees?

- No comprendo a que te refieres. -respondió guardándose un respingo y un aire de preocupación que le enchinó la piel.

- Pues no lo sé. Pensé que, como tú lo conoces mejor que yo, quizás sabrías que es lo que le sucede.

- Es un santo dorado, Seiya. Tiene responsabilidades y problemas que tú y yo no comprenderíamos; probablemente sea eso.

- No, hay algo más. -el castaño cruzó los brazos y tomó una actitud pensativa, cuyo mohín de concentración arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria de su maestra.- Deberías preguntarle.

- Deberías callar, que es muy diferente. -Marin se sentó para enfrentarlo.- Comentarios como ese, en los tiempos que vivimos, pueden ser más peligrosos de lo que te imaginas.

El chico torció la boca. Aunque las inquietudes no se borraban de su mente, tenía que admitir que la amazona de águila estaba en lo cierto. El silencio y la discreción, en un ambiente como el suyo, eran dos virtudes apreciadas en el Santuario.

Tratando de olvidarse de la conversación, volvió a abrir el libro que había ocupado sus atención apenas unos minutos antes. Lo abrió y releyó un par de líneas que dejó inconclusas.

- Vas a asegurarte que este bien, ¿cierto? -volvió a romper el silencio que se había apropiado de los dos.

- Seiya…

- Ya sé, ya sé. No volveré a sacar este tema a discusión, pero promete que te asegurarás que esté bien. -contraatacó.

- Veré que puedo hacer. -Marin suspiró, resignada.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Águila retomó sus pensamientos donde los había dejado.

Sus recuerdos aún le erizaban la piel. Cerraba los ojos y sentía el roce de los dedos de Aioria sobre el rostro en una caricia delicada que atesoraría por el resto de sus días. Remembró también sus labios, la suavidad con que la habían besado y lo cálidos que eran. Cada gesto, cada palabra se había grabado en ella con absoluta fidelidad, al grado que era capaz de revivirlos una y otra vez con solo pensar en ello.

Desde su cama, el futuro santo de Pegaso la miró una vez más. Algo sucedía; algo que no llegaba a entender pero que hacía a todo el mundo actuar de manera extraña.

-3-

Grandes misterios se escondían detrás de la máscara del Patriarca Arles. Secretos de traición, otros de deshonra y, algunos más, de supervivencia; todos ellos tan oscuros que únicamente significarían muerte para aquel que consiguiese descifrarlos. Pero, para lo que algunos representaba la perdición, para otros encerraba la oportunidad de ungirse de poder y de glorias robadas. Ese último era el caso de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer.

Había bastado una mirada al rostro escondido tras el nombre de Arles para que el cangrejo dorado obtuviese la libertad de acción que tanto deseaba; y desde ese día, disfrazado de servidumbre había impuesto su voluntad al lado del mismísimo dios de la guerra, disfrutando de los beneficios que el conocimiento le otorgaba.

Y, una vez más, estaba ahí, delante del Gran Maestro.

Se había presentado a solicitud de su Ilustrísima. El lugar de encuentro, como siempre que lo hacían en privado, eran las recamaras privadas del que impostor. Ahí, en la mesa que el patriarca disponía para sus comidas, estaban sentados, frente a frente.

Los ojos de Máscara de Muerte, usualmente indomables, se escondían con recelo detrás de las mechas de cabello azul que caían sobre su frente. Sus pensamientos pertenecían al misterio del hombre santo convertido en demonio, y no podía evitar pensar en la capacidad de destrucción que poseía el dios cuya presencia había erradicado el aura de paz que alguna vez emanase de Saga.

Escudriñó la mirada oscura, sin encontrar rastros de la antigua vida que ocupase aquel cuerpo. Torció la boca. Después, sorbió un poco de vino de su copa.

- Se acercan tiempo turbios, Maestro. -pronunció el nombramiento con cinismo. El que fuese santo de Géminis guardó silencio. - No parece preocuparte.

- ¿Debería?

- La verdad podría quedar al descubierto.

Una retorcida sonrisa, cargada de descaro y de peligro, se dibujó en los labios de Saga. Sus pupilas brillaron a través de la tenue oscuridad de sus aposentos mientras fijaba la mirada en el santo de Cáncer.

- Es justamente para eso que tengo comprada la mísera existencia de seres como tú, Máscara de Muerte; para evitar esa verdad. -habló en un tono que erizó la piel del otro peliazul.- Así que mide tus palabras porque, siguiendo tu lógica, debería matarte. -bebió un sorbo de vino.- Me disgustan los inútiles. -agregó.

- No se trata de eso…

- No me interesa, Cáncer. -le interrumpió.- Si quisiera tus explicaciones y teorías preguntaría por ellas.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres? -siseó, externando la rabia que causaban los desdenes del dios de la guerra.

- ¿A qué has dedicado tanto tiempo libre?

- A Leo. Tarde o temprano caerá. Se está confiando. -el italiano empinó su copa, tragando hasta la última gota de la bebida carmesí.- Aunque, no comprendo porque simplemente no le largas de aquí o, mejor aún, déjame matarlo. Después podrás acusarlo de lo que quieras, o simplemente no dar explicaciones a nadie.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua. El sonido de su silla rechinando sobre el piso fue lo único que se oyó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una ventana, cubierta por un fino lienzo de seda. La luz iluminó su rostro cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo; y Máscara supo con certeza que ese hombre era Ares, el dios de la Guerra, encarnado.

No quedaba un rastro de humanidad en las regias facciones de singular belleza. Las suaves líneas que alguna vez definieron el rostro del santo de Géminis se habían agudizado, trazando ángulos más pronunciados y duros en la faz masculina. La mirada enmarcada en rojo resaltaba la maldad del alma corrompida por el dios más cruento y sanguinario de todos.

- No quiero a Leo muerto. -por fin habló, despertando a Máscara de Muerte de sus meditaciones.- Al menos no por ahora. Y, sinceramente, tampoco sé si deberías seguir con esta cacería.

- Una lástima. -rió, seguro que en el fondo las palabras de Ares no encerraban verdad alguna.

- Aioria me produce curiosidad. -giró para mirar de frente a su contraparte.- Hay algo en él que me impide conocer con certeza a quien pertenece su fidelidad. Su odio por Aioros es verdadero, pero no por las razones que esboza.

- ¿Qué más da si odia al maldito o no?

- Creí que tenías cerebro. -Ares lo vio arrugar el entrecejo y afilar la mirada, entonces sonrió para sus adentros.- El odio de Leo puede alimentarse de tantas cosas, pero hay dos opciones que me son particularmente interesantes.

- Escucho.

- Puede odiarle porque le engañó con tanta perfección que, hasta el día de hoy, no cree que su hermano pueda haber traicionado a la diosa. En tal caso, debemos prestar atención a cada movimiento que haga, porque su lealtad pende de un hilo que amenaza con romperse en cualquier instante.

- De ser así, lo matamos y listo. -el italiano soltó una carcajada mientras Ares, cansando de ello, giró los ojos, fastidiado.

- El león no muere hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿Entendido?

- Cómo quieras. ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? -preguntó, más por deseos de terminar aquella conversación a la brevedad que por el interés en las ideas complejas y retorcidas de aquel que se hacía llamar Arles.

- La segunda es que dicho odia provenga del peso que Aioros dejó sobre sus hombros.

- Eso lo sabemos todos. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

Ante la observación del cangrejo, esta vez la carcajada provino de la garganta de Ares.

- Sagitario no era un tipo insulso e idiota como tú, Cáncer. -siseó.- Era un hombre con visión, atento a los detalles y, sin duda, un estratega. No me sorprendería que hubiese dejado atrás planes: planes que incluyeran a lo único preciado que dejó en este lugar.

- ¿Tú crees que…?

- Aioros puede estar muerto, pero definitivamente no ha desaparecido. -aseguró.

- ¿El arquero actuando aún después de la muerte? ¿Qué jodida mente puede concebir algo así?

- La de aquel que le conoció como ninguno, el dueño de una mente que pensaba peligrosamente parecida a la del arquero; un viejo amigo mío.

- No puede ser. -susurró.- ¿Él aún…?

- ¿Vive? No sé si a su existencia pueda considerársele _vida_. -ensanchó su mórbida sonrisa.

Máscara de Muerte tragó saliva. Le resultó aterrador saber que, detrás de esa fachada de maldad, escondida en algún oscuro lugar de su alma, la presencia de Saga prevalecía. El santo de Cáncer retuvo la respiración, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y deseo que las ideas abandonaran su mente por un instante.

- ¿Qué estás planeando? -Cáncer cuestionó tras una pausa que Ares disfrutó, engrandecido por el efecto de sus acciones.

- Olvida a ese par de mocosos, Máscara de Muerte. Ahora mismo las prioridades son otras. - Ares sabía lo que su orden traía consigo.

Sabía que el santo de Cáncer no tomaría de buena manera su apatía con respecto a los problemas del león, pero la verdad era que su interés iba más allá de ver caer a un santo que, hasta entonces, no se alzaba como una amenaza; pero tampoco le interesaban los deseos de Máscara de Muerte. No, Ares tenía un imperio al cual mantener en pie y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo ganado por un duelo de egos entre santos dorados.

- ¿Me has entendido? -volvió a hablar ante el silencio del guardián de la cuarta casa. A duras penas, el aludido alcanzó a responder con un asentir de su cabeza.

Estaba furioso y su ira solamente alimentaba los deseos de control del usurpador. Ignorando toda la conducta de su subordinado, Ares se puso la máscara y, tras ella, una vez más, el dios hecho hombre sonrió.

-4-

Milo suspiró.

La tormenta llevaba horas cayendo y el aburrimiento comenzaba a enervarle los nervios. Había paseado incesantemente por los pasillos de su templo e, incluso, considerador la posibilidad de caminar bajo la lluvia hacia cualquier otro lugar. Pero, para su desgracia, Camus parecía haberse mudado permanentemente a Siberia, sin dar señal alguna de un posible regreso, dejándole como única opción de entretenimiento una visita al quinto templo.

Volvió a suspirar.

La verdad era que no estaba seguro de querer hacer tal visita. Sus motivos iban más allá de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Si hubiese tenido que explicarlos, Milo no dudaría en usar la palabra: corazonada. Y sí, aunque cualquier otro renegase de seguir un impulso, Milo no era de ese tipo.

De pronto, una idea que consideró descabellada cruzó por su cabeza. Quizás Leo no era el único lugar que visitar en el Santuario, aunque, si lo meditaba bien, la segunda de sus alternativas no era precisamente un sitio divertido.

-5-

Era en días lluviosos como ese, que Shura sentía la carga de sus pecados más pesada que nunca. El sonido del agua al caer disparaba los recuerdos en su mente, escenas que todavía recreaba con tanta veracidad que era capaz de revivir cada detalle de la batalla final. Tales memorias, lejos de desaparecer con el paso del tiempo, parecían acentuarse a tal punto que las dudas sobre su actuar se incrementaban día a día. A veces, simplemente prefería evitar aquellas ideas, porque Shura sabía que la culpa terminaría ahogándolo, sino es que ya lo hacía.

Echó un último vistazo a la densa cortina de agua antes de volverse hacia sus aposentos. Parecía que la lluvia no cesaría jamás. Pero, súbitamente, distinguió la figura conocida del escorpión caminando en medio de la tormenta hacia su templo.

Sin saber como tomar su presencia, esperó porque el santo de Escorpio alcanzara los límites de Capricornio.

- ¿Tú por aquí? -le dijo desde donde estaba.

Milo le miró. Sacudió su cabeza para retirar el exceso de agua de las mechas azules y quitó los cabellos que se pegaron en su rostro.

- Estaba aburrido. El Santuario bajo el agua no es exactamente el lugar mas entretenido del mundo.

- Supongo. -se encogió de hombros.- Aún así, tu visita es más que inesperada.

- Las visitas en general son inesperadas, ¿cierto? -la sinceridad de Milo le resultó refrescante, al punto de robarle una sonrisa torcida.

- Cierto. ¿Vas a decirme a que viniste? -Shura le miró de soslayo y, con un movimiento de cabeza, lo invitó a seguirle.

- Creo que sabes a que vine. -el santo de Capricornio se detuvo para mirarle por encima del hombro. Meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino.- Vamos, Shura, sabes a que me refiero. -insistió, ganándose un bufido por parte del otro.- ¿Aioria? Ya sabes, el chico de Leo. -agregó, juguetonamente.

Shura, sin embargo, no se detuvo a escucharle. Mantuvo el paso mientras Milo le seguía en un silencio poco inusual para él que, de cierta forma, pareció reconfortar al Capricornio en medio de su soledad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a ignorarme?

- No te ignoro, Milo. Te escucho.

- Ajá. ¿Qué hay con el gato? -volvió a cuestionar.- Últimamente vigilas demasiado sus intereses.

- Siempre lo he hecho.

- Pero últimamente…

- ¿Últimamente qué? -por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación, Shura se detuvo y le miró directamente.- No he hecho nada diferente.

Milo se detuvo a contemplarle mientras sus pupilas brillaban con suspicacia.

- Todo esto es por Aioros, ¿verdad? -esperó unos segundos por la respuesta del peliverde, pero ésta nunca llegó.- Podía ser solo un mocoso, pero me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, Shura. Tú y el arquero eran muy unidos, como hermanos; y, de pronto, tú… -súbitamente se calló al ver como el rostro del español se endurecía. Sabía que no debía de hablar más.- No le debes nada al arquero. -meneó la cabeza.- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y nada más. Nunca hubieses tenido que tomar medidas drásticas si él no hubiera vendido su lealtad para convertirse en un traid…

- Cierra la boca, Milo. Es bueno momento para que hagas algún esfuerzo por controlar tu lengua. -siseó.

Semejante cambio en la conducta del santo de la décima casa no pasó desapercibida para el Escorpión quien prefirió escuchar las palabras de su compañero y desistir de sus intentos de continuar. Agachó la cabeza, pero no apartó su mirada azul de Shura.

- No volverá a suceder. -dejó caer los hombros.- En realidad no deseo molestarte, pero necesito saber si hay algo que deba preocuparme respecto a ese gato fastidioso.

- No más de lo que debería preocuparse cualquiera. -sentenció el otro.- Son tiempos difíciles para todos.

Hubiese querido decir más, pero era consciente de que la lealtad de Milo, a pesar de todo, pertenecía a Arles y no habría manera de sacudir los fuertes cimientos de esa desmedida fe que el Escorpio sentía hacia el Maestro. También, Shura sabía que en épocas como la suya, los pecados de la lengua se pagaban con la vida y, aunque su vida era lo que menos le importaba, comprendía que su tiempo de morir aún era lejano; por todo ello, calló.

- Si pasara algo, ¿me lo dirías? -Milo habló, entrecerrando los ojos.- Tal vez no con la misma devoción que tú, pero también me preocupa lo que suceda con Aioria.

- Entonces, sólo mantente cerca. Yo haré lo mismo.

Cuando lo vio retomar el camino, Milo no hizo esfuerzo alguno en seguirle. Dejó que el Capricornio se perdiera en la oscuridad limitándose a observar cada movimiento. Quería pensar que comprendía, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía.

Así, giró sobre sus talones para regresar sobre sus pasos. Después de todo, el baño de lluvia había sido en vano.

-6-

Marin conocía las razones del comportamiento extraño de Aioria del que Seiya había hablado por la mañana, sin embargo la idea de convertirse en el apoyo del santo de Leo rondaba incesante por su cabeza. La cuestión era que no sabía exactamente en como conseguir su objetivo.

Probablemente, nadie conocía mejor que ella la mente del león, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Por ello, se había propuesto hacer algo importante por él. Pero, ¿qué podría ser?

De pronto, mientras perdía la mirada en las nubes en busca de formas conocidas, una idea vino a su mente. Había solo algo que hacía sangrar el corazón de Aioria: la deshonra de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

- Aioros. -murmuró.

- Continuará.-

**NdA:** Nop, esta historia no estaba abandonada. Solo que terminé cambiando todo el giro de la historia n_nU Veremos que tal sale. Este capítulo es un poco de transición para los eventos venideros, poco a poco la historia agarrará ritmo.

A todas aquellas lindas personitas que me leen y que me tienen una paciencia más que increíble, ¡gracias! A aquellas que me leen, comprenden y, además, me dejan lindos comentarios, ¡Miles de gracias!

Dama de las Estrellas, White Lady EF, Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy, celina, Ysabel-Granger, Loly-chan, IceQueen102, Koto Miharu, MaraJade, Minelava, Sanae Koneko, Tisbe, Sweet Viictory y Amonett…va para ustedes.

_Sunrise Spirit_

P.D. Últimamente llueve mucho en mis fics =_=


	9. Secretos

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Secretos**_

-1-

Sabía que había hecho mal al llegar hasta ahí sin aviso ni permiso del Santo Padre, pero simplemente se había quedado sin opciones. Si la descubrían, sin duda se metería en el más grande de los problemas, sin embargo no el miedo no era algo que la detuviera. Marin tenían un plan y llegaría hasta la última de las consecuencias para conseguir su objetivo…

Habían transcurrido unas pocas semanas desde que Marin y Aioria comenzaran esa aventura que retaba a las reglas del Santuario. Una larga semana en la que se las habían ingeniado para ocultar su relación de los ojos afilados que acechaban desde cada rincón de los terrenos sagrados. Nada había sido fácil, pero el compromiso de ambos superaba por mucho los obstáculos que la vida se encargada de ponerles en el camino.

Igualmente, desde el primer día en que aquel amor prohibido fue confesado, una idea había hecho eco en los pensamientos de la amazona de Águila. Esa misma idea la había llevado hasta ahí: El noveno templo, Sagitario.

Pocos lo sabían, incluso entre los propios habitantes, pero el Santuario, en sus adentros, era una complicada red de túneles secretos que terminaban por unir los principales puntos de referencia. Las doce casas, por ejemplo, eran de esos sitios. Debajo de ellas, en pasadizos tan oscuros que la luz del Sol jamás los había tocado, uno a uno, los doce templos estaban unidos. Dichos senderos subterráneos solamente estaban a disposición de los santos dorados y de algunos otros, con previa autorización del Patriarca. Pero ese día, Marin se jugaba el todo al haberse atrevido a perderse en la confusa red de pasajes con destino al que fuese el templo de Aioros.

La suerte había sido benévola con ella al mantenerla alejada de cualquier peligro. Durante su camino no se había encontrado con nadie y, hasta donde sabía, nadie tampoco había notado su presencia.

Con todo, sus sentidos se mantenían perfectamente alertas en medio de aquella tremenda oscuridad. No podía darse el lujo de errar. Una solo equivocación terminaría por hundirla a ella y, con seguridad, también a Aioria. Por fin, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, la pelirroja dio con su destino.

Al final del sinuoso túnel, una tenue luz se alcanzó a apreciar. Los sótanos de Sagitario, si bien no eran abundantes en claridad, al menos poseían menos tinieblas que el camino que la había llevado hasta ahí. Pronto, una caverna se abrió ante la amazona. De alguna manera supo que había llegado, pero aún tenía que encontrar la salida que guiaba a la parte superior de la novena casa. Aunque el tiempo apremiaba, Marin se lo tomó con calma. Perder la cabeza y la paciencia cuando todo parecía tan cerca, sería un gran error.

Curioseó por todo el lugar en busca de alguna salida, más rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil como parecía. Si de verdad había una forma de alcanzar la superficie desde ahí, estaba muy bien escondida de los ojos de los visitantes indeseados.

Fueron varios los minutos que pasó oteando cada rincón. Agradeció a la diosa por proveerla de un espíritu incansable y perseverante que la impulsaba a no abandonar la búsqueda, hasta que , por fin, su esfuerzo rindió resultados cuando, tras una formación de rocas caídas, encontró unas rudimentarias escaleras que, con cierto recelo, decidió seguir. Cada paso que daba tenía que ser cuidadosamente medido. Había escuchado que las doce casas zodiacales eran un peligro, no solo por el desmedido cosmos de sus guardianes, sino por su propia estructura. Corrían cientos de rumores e historias truculentas de cómo los templos, por si mismos, se habían encargado de deshacerse de invasores indeseados cuyo destino era el Templo Principal; y Marin no quería ser parte de ellos.

Las escaleras formaban una espiral sin final al alcance de la vista. Algunas partes eran tan oscuras como los subterráneos que la habían llevado hasta ahí, pero la amazona no iba a desistir habiendo llegado tan lejos. Así, apretó los dientes, murmuró una plegaria y continuó, a sabiendas que mirar atrás no era una opción. En más de una ocasión resbaló. Sin embargo, ninguna caída detuvo su andar.

— Gracias, Athena. — susurró al pisar por primera vez el piso de mármol de la parte superior de Sagitario.

No estaba segura cual era exactamente su ubicación, pero al menos había llegado. Al pasear su vista por el lugar, dedujo que no estaba en ningún lugar de la sala de batallas, sino que había llegado a los privados, donde las habitaciones personales del señor del centauro alguna vez se encontraron.

El silencio que envolvía el templo era tal que incluso sus pasos sigilosos se escuchaban con claridad. No sabía por qué, sin embargo una extraña aura de dolor y pesadumbre rondaba en las paredes de la casa. Había un dejo de tristeza implícita en el ambiente, una sensación de vacío imposible de obviar.

Notó también el abandono total del que era víctima el templo de Sagitario. El polvo y las telarañas empañaban en la innegable belleza del edificio. Las antorchas que pendían de las paredes estaban gastadas, como si hubieran ardido hasta consumirse y nadie nunca las hubiera reemplazado por nuevas. En la estancia, las cosas habían permanecido tal como el santo de Sagitario las dejase años atrás. Escenas escalofriantes de mejores tiempos para Aioria en compañía de su hermano mayor. Los platos de la última cena aún permanecían en el lavadero, un par de libros fuera de lugar yacían sobre una mesa; el polvo los había cubierto del gris color del abandono.

Marin comenzaba a pensar que las historias que se oían por lo bajo poseían cierta verdad en ellas.

Arles había abandonado Sagitario. Ninguno de los otros templos sin guardianes presentes sufría de semejante olvido. Tanto Aries como Libra, cuyos señores eran tildados de herejes, permanecían en perfecto estado. Pero la historia del templo del arquero era una muy diferente. A pesar de las acusaciones de traición que caían sobre el recuerdo de Aioros, resultaba inexplicable que un templo zodiacal, segundos únicamente al Templo Principal, terminara en ese penoso estado.

¿A qué le temía Arles? ¿Era odio? O… ¿una profunda culpa? Sí… culpa.

Se decía que el viejo Maestro Shion, antes de morir, había nombrado un heredero al cual confiaría a Athena. Los dos candidatos habían sido los hombres más importantes de un Orden Dorada en plena resurgimiento: Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario. El elegido terminó siendo el segundo.

Después de esa elección, cuando el futuro parecía más brillante que nunca, la tragedia golpeó. Saga se esfumó en medio de dudas sin respuesta y rumores de desacuerdo por la decisión del antiguo Patriarca mientras una nube oscura se cernía sobre la salud del anciano. El viejo lemuriano, cansado por los años, no había resistido y su muerte tomó por sorpresa a todo el mundo.

En ese momento, de manera inexplicable, Arles se había auto proclamado como su sucesor. Alegando que el peso de la posición de Líder de la Orden era demasiado para los jóvenes hombros de Aioros, el santo de Altair se apoderó del trono. Aioros jamás replicó. Se mantuvo en silencio, acatando las ideas de Arles y vigilando desde las sombras cada movimiento suyo… o al menos eso se pensaba.

Por eso, al venirse su traición, de inmediato se pensó en que el arquero dorado no había superado el hecho de que Arles le hiciese a un lado, que por la fuerza se apoderara de un puesto que le había sido confiado por Shion. Así que, de una forma u otra, la culpa recaía en el hombre detrás de la máscara: Arles. Pero, ¿podía alguien como Arles sentir, de manera sincera, la culpabilidad? ¿Era esa la verdadera historia detrás de ambos santos? ¿Pudo el corazón noble de Sagitario teñirse de tanto odio como para intentar hacerse con la vida de la pequeña Athena?

Las respuestas a esas cuestiones eran imposibles de descifrar para Marin.

Todo había sucedido cuando ella era apenas una niña y su vida permanecía ajena a aquel mundo de intrigas en el que el destino la habían hundido unos años más adelante. Lo único que ella sabía de esos tiempos provenía de los labios de extraños, de supervivientes cuyas esperanzas se perdieron en las glorias del pasado de la Orden. Para cuando Marin llegó al Santuario, no quedaba nada de esos sueños lejanos que constituían los viejos tiempos, solo quedaba el presente oscuro y tortuoso al que Arles los había llevado.

Sin embargo, si las respuestas que buscaba se encontraban en Sagitario, la pelirroja pensaba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para encontrarlas. Lo haría por Aioria…porque el león dorado merecía conocer la verdad.

-2-

Cuando Milo entró al Coliseo, lo primero que hizo fue pasear la vista por el graderío. A últimas fechas, su vida había sido especialmente aburrida. Camus se negaba a volver de Siberia, alegando una y otra vez que sus responsabilidades como maestro eran prioridad. Tonterías.

Sin el santo de Acuario por ningún lado, su segunda distracción era Aioria, pero a últimas fechas, hablar con el león dorado era lo mismo que hablar con una pared. Demasiado distraído y Milo necesitaba atención.

Del resto, ni siquiera se lo pensaba: Shura le resultaba ligeramente depresivo… aunque sin el _ligeramente_; Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita, un tanto macabros; y Shaka no hablaba lo suficiente ni parecía prestarle la atención que demandaba. De repente se sentía solitario. Por esa misma razón, mientras dejaba las horas pasar en su templo, sintió el cosmos de algunos de sus compañeros de Orden ardiendo en el Coliseo y, en busca de algo en que ocupar su tiempo, decidió presentarse. Quizás unos cuantos golpes le quitarían el aburrimiento.

— ¡Milo! — llevó la mirada hacia Aioria y decidió que iría a su encuentro.

Se abrió paso entre las abarrotadas gradas, tomando asiento al lado del santo de Leo. Le obsequió una sonrisa seca para, después, perder su mirada en Máscara de Muerte y Shura, que intercambiaban unos cuantos golpes en la arena.

— ¿Qué te pasa, bicho? — ante la pregunta, el peliazul arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Ah! Te acuerdas de que existo.

— ¿Qué?

— Me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo. — en una actitud tan infantil que terminó por robarle una sonrisa a Aioria, Milo cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. — No veo que es lo gracioso, _gata dorada_.

— ¿Gata dorada? Hace siglos que no me llamabas así. Casi lo extrañaba. — el castaño observó de reojo la reacción de su amigo. Al final, no fue muy diferente de lo que pensaba.

Primero hubo un gesto de rabia total. Después, Milo entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose burlado. Por último, balbuceó una maldición y giró el rostro en dirección contraria a donde estaba Aioria. Una vez más, el león rió por lo bajo.

— Eras mucho más soportable antes, cuando andabas mendigando un poco de cariño. — el escorpión espetó, molesto. — Ni siquiera sé por qué vine a sentarme aquí.

— Porque, en el fondo, me extrañas.

— Ni te creas. Camus sería una compañía mucho más divertida.

— Quizás, pero… está en Siberia. — la sonrisa de Aioria se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible. — Además, estás sentado junto a mi por voluntad propia. Tienes que darme puntos por eso.

— El Coliseo esta lleno. No hay muchos lugares disponibles y no pienso sentarme cerca de los mocosos de plata. Me aburren sus conversaciones.

— Por supuesto, siento tú un hombre _mucho _mayor y maduro, los pobres están muy por debajo de tu intelecto.

— Cierra la boca. — el tono socarrón del león terminó por colmarle la paciencia, así que Milo decidió que no pronunciaría una sola palabra más.

Se había levantado del lado malo de la cama, por lo que su malhumor solo parecía ir en aumento y Aioria definitivamente no estaba contribuyendo en nada para mitigarlo.

En silencio los dos observaron un poco del desenlace del combate en el que, con una último movimiento de Excalibur, Shura se coronó vencedor. La rabieta del Santo de Cáncer no tardó en llegar, alentada por la risa irónica de su compañero de las rosas.

— ¿Te apetece intentar romperme la cara?

— Siempre. — Milo se sopló los flecos antes de ponerse de pie.

Descendieron por las escalinatas hacia la palestra. Los murmullos de los espectadores arrecieron cuando ambos guerreros pusieron los pies sobre la arena. El espectáculo continuaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que el de Leo pudiera prepararse para iniciar, Milo se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a comenzar la batalla de una vez por todas. Lanzó un par de golpes contra el rostro de Aioria que éste esquivó, no sin hacer uso de toda la habilidad que poseía. Los intentos de replicar a los ataques del otro, por varios minutos, fueron inútiles; hasta que el de Escorpio consiguió asestar el primer puñetazo contra la mandíbula del castaño.

Un hilo de sangre manó del labio roto, mientras la boca de Aioria se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona.

— Va en serio.

— ¿Qué pensabas? — Milo también rió. La aguja escarlata y su inconfundible brillo rojizo se mostraron en su índice derecho.

Aioria no lo dejaría pasar así. Un resplandor dorado iluminó sus pupilas conforme el aura dorada de su cosmos lo envolvía, enfrascándose en un duelo de poderes con la energía del Escorpio. Después de eso, ante los ojos de la audiencia, los dos santos desaparecieron. Era imposible para los ojos inexpertos de aquellos que carecían del rango de santos dorados seguir los movimientos a la velocidad de la luz de los dos guerreros. Solo el chasquido y explosiones de las colisiones llegaban a sus oídos, pero la rapidez superaba por mucho a su vista.

Tras una serie de explosiones y vagos reflejos de las siluetas de Leo y Escorpio, toda actividad cesó. Los dos contrincantes, en lados contrarios de la arena, se detuvieron, sosteniéndose la mirada que, aunque fiera, no dejaba de destilar un dejo de diversión y complicidad. En el fondo, a pesar de las pequeñas heridas que se producían, estaban disfrutando la pelea.

— Te falta práctica, _gata dorada_. — Milo se secó bruscamente un arañazo en la mejilla. — Me parece que dejaré a la Aguja Escarlata salir a jugar un poco contigo. Aunque es una técnica misericordiosa, debes saber que el dolor que inflige…

— Corta el sermón. — Aioria le interrumpió. — Tu discurso de siempre comienza a ser jodidamente fastidioso. Apréndete algo nuevo.

Milo, al escucharlo, lanzó una carcajada al aire. El castaño sonrió.

— Pues, fastidioso o no, tu vida sería una mierda sin mí. Admítelo.

— Nah. Te sobrevaloras.

No hubo más palabras, el juego habría de reanudarse. Todo continuó como antes, arrancando murmullos y señales de incredulidad del público. No todos los días, los dorados decidían salir a jugar.

Apartado de poco, lamiendo las heridas de su ego, Máscara de Muerte observaba. Sus ojos azules seguían meticulosamente cada movimientos de los dos santos más jóvenes, aprendiendo todo lo que le era posible de los estilos de combate de ambos; nunca se sabían cuando tales conocimientos podrían ser de ayuda.

Shura había abandonado de inmediato el Coliseo, bajo la mirada rabiosa del italiano quien, de pronto, recordó algo interesante. Sus ojos se desviaron de los más jóvenes y se centraron en las gradas del Coliseo. Buscó y rebuscó entre las decenas de rostros por uno en especial.

No lo encontró, así que, irremediablemente, chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Su mente trabajaba con rapidez.

— ¿Algo más interesante que la pelea en las graderías? — Máscara de Muerte asintió ante el cuestionamiento de Afrodita. — Y, ¿qué podría ser tal cosa?

— Nada que a ti deba importarte. — respondió de mala gana.

— ¿La siguiente víctima?

— Algo así. Sólo que Arles no lo sabe. — torció la boca.

— Entonces, deberías andarte con cuidado. — el de cabellos celestes miró a su amigo de soslayo. — No necesito decirte que Su Ilustrísima no es alguien con quien debas jugar… mucho menos desobedecer.

— Me conmueve la preocupación, pero me gustaría más tu silencio.

En otros tiempos, las cortantes palabras de Cáncer le habrían herido, pero Afrodita se había acostumbrado a ellas y a esa aparente indiferencia que exudaba del guardián del cuarto templo. Así que simplemente lo ignoró.

— Al menos te has olvidado de tus rencillas con Aioria. — al recibir sobre sí la tajante mirada de Máscara de Muerte, el de Piscis regresó la suya hasta el campo de batalla. — Todo el mundo sabe. Los rumores corren rápidamente aquí y el hecho de que Milo haya tenido que detener una posible pelea en pleno megaron se ha vuelto el chisme favorito de muchos.

— ¿Quién dijo que me olvidé de eso?

— A veces no sé si estas completamente loco o simplemente eres idiota. — Afrodita meneó la cabeza. — Pasar así de las órdenes de Arles solo te ocasionará problemas. Sabes bien que él no quiere rencillas entre santos dorados. Nos necesita a _todos_, pero a la vez, no va a tentarse el corazón para deshacerse de aquellos que son un estorbo.

— Que miedo.

El de Piscis bufó, frustrado.

— Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con Aioria. ¿A quién demonios buscas?

— Paciencia, paciencia. — sonrió. — A nadie de los aquí presentes, eso tenlo por seguro.

Y es que, Máscara de Muerte podía segurar que la amazona de Águila no estaba entre la multitud. No solo había sido incapaz de encontrarla, sino que Seiya estaba ahí sentado; totalmente solo. Tendría que ser una razón sumamente poderosa la que había alejado a la maestra de su alumno. La pregunta era: ¿dónde se había metido la pelirroja?

De pronto, la pelea entre Aioria y Milo había perdido todo interés. Otras cosas ocupaban la mente inquieta del cangrejo dorado. Era el momento de demostrar el porque era el favorito de Arles cuando se trataba de misiones especiales.

-3-

Marin había rebuscado en todos los escondrijos posibles de la habitación de Aioros. Los guantes negros de sus manos estaban cubiertos del polvo gris que cubría el lugar. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano; no había encontrado nada.

¿Sería que Aioros no había dejado evidencia alguna de sus acciones? ¿Era tan calculador como las historias le habían pintado?

Simplemente no podía creérselo. No del hombre al cual Aioria aspiraba a ser, no de aquel que dictaba desde su ausencia cada uno de los movimientos del joven león dorado. Tenía que haber algo más. Algo que nadie supiera y que Sagitario había encerrado en el más profundo de los secretos. No podía darse por vencida con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Dónde, Aioros? ¿Dónde debería buscar? — preguntó al aire, mientras sus ojos paseaban por la habitación.

Sus cuestionamientos no tendrían respuesta. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir intentando, por todos los medios, encontrar algo que la guiara en su búsqueda de una verdad que sentía negada. Desafortunadamente, más allá de Sagitario, no sabía en donde buscar. Cualquier evidencia que pudiera haber existiendo fuera de los muros del noveno templo, seguramente había sido borrada por Arles. A pesar de su crueldad, el Maestro era un hombre inteligente, astuto y que no dejaría ningún detalle a la suerte.

Siguió buscando por varios minutos, hasta que la frustración comenzó a hacer mella en sus intenciones. Cansada, molesta y nerviosa, se dejó caer en el pasillo que separaba el salón personal de la habitación principal. Sus dedos dibujaron figuras sin forma sobre el polvo que cubrían los grandes ladrillos de mármol que conformaban el piso.

— No deberías estar aquí.

Marin sintió a su corazón amenazando con salirse del pecho. Lo que menos esperaba era que alguien más se encontrara en ese lugar. Había sido descuidada al dejarse ser descubierta. Con un brinco se puso de pie. Giró el rostro siguiendo el sonido de la voz que llamaba por ella, y, detrás de la máscara, sus ojos azules se centraron en el rostro inexpresivo de Shura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — volvió a hablar el español. — No hay razón alguna para que estés aquí. — no hubo una sola respuesta que llegara a la mente de la amazona. — Estoy hablándote.

— Lo siento. — balbuceó.

— Éste no es sitio para que tu curiosidad sea satisfecha.

La amazona no supo que responder, así que prefirió guardar silencio. No tenía excusas que pudieran ser pronunciadas sin acarrear consigo un gran peligro sobre su cabeza y la de Aioria. Por ello, aunque Shura había sido un aliado hasta ese momento, algo en su mirada le alertó a no decir más.

— Me voy ahora. — susurró, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida de templo. — Mis disculpas. — sentenció, regalándole una reverencia.

Detrás de ella, vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos, Shura la siguió. Había algo en su mirada que transmitía un pena terrible, una mezcla de tristeza y de rabia, que solamente el de Capricornio podía entender.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. En el lugar que detestaba por encima de cualquiera. Porque así era. Dentro del noveno templo, con solo poner un pie ahí, los recuerdos se disparaban dentro de su cabeza. Imágenes de viejos y mejores tiempos que se sentía tan lejanos, incluso ajenos. Todo, dentro de las paredes de ese templo, traía a su memoria el rostro del hombre al que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo: su risa desenfada, su eterno buen humor y el sonido de su voz atrapado en el eco. Tal fue Aioros.

Cuando tales recuerdos regresaban a su mente, el español no comprendía lo que había sucedido. Era incapaz de encontrar un motivo por el que Aioros traicionara a la Orden a la que tanto había amado en vida. Pero, incluso detrás de ello, lo que realmente Shura no terminaba de entender era el por qué, a pesar de que Aioros prácticamente se lo había suplicado, nunca se molestó en escuchar las explicaciones del que fuera su mejor amigo. Y, es que, para todo lo cercanos que ambos solían ser, Shura no podía creerse que prefirió asesinar a su amigo, antes de dejarle exponer sus motivos.

Ya no podía hacer nada, el pasado estaba escrito, pero tampoco le era posible pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si le hubiese dejado hablar. Las cosas hubieran podido ser tan diferentes…

Ahora, sus manos estaban sucias; manchadas de sangre, y no la de cualquiera, sino la de la persona más cercana a él, su único amigo. Hubiera podido vivir con la vida de muchos en su conciencia, pero no con la de Aioros.

De pronto, como sucedía cada vez que pensaba en esa terrible noche, una punzada de dolor golpeó su cabeza.

Todo lo que sucedió ese día, se reflejaba ante sus ojos como un turbio recuerdo repleto de lagunas en las que ignoraba lo que había pasado. Cada una de sus acciones parecían extrañas, cómo si sus decisiones no hubieran sido suyas y alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído lo que debía hacerse a cada paso del turbio camino. Solo escuchaba el eco de una voz que lo había arrastrado hasta la desgracia, llevándose consigo la vida de Sagitario.

Abandonó sus divagaciones para regresar a la realidad que le asolaba. Poco a poco había dejado los oscuros pasadizos privados de Sagitario y, escoltando a la amazona de Águila, prácticamente habían alcanzado la enorme explanada a los pies de la cual terminaban las escaleras que venían de Escorpio. Desde ahí, el panorama que solo podían ofrecer las doce casas, se abrió ante sus ojos.

Los dos se detuvieron al límite del templo. Shura no dijo nada más, pero realmente no era necesario.

— No quería importunarte; ni a ti, ni a nadie. — musitó la amazona. Su cabeza gacha expresaba el pesar que le causaba haber sido pillada.

En los ojos verdes del español, Marin se encontró con que no había nada que pudiera decir para que Shura comprendiera. Tampoco podría. Delatar sus planes, aun si Shura no era su enemigo, sería una completa locura. De esa manera, sin pronunciar nada más, comenzó el descenso bajo el escrutinio del Capricornio.

Lentamente la vio perderse en el sinfín de escaleras, pasando por Escorpio y Libra, hasta que, al entrar a Virgo, la silueta de la joven desapareció.

En su inmensa soledad, Shura se giró para continuar el largo camino hacia su templo. Mientras más pronto abandonara Sagitario, sería mejor para su atormentado espíritu. Quizás algún día comprendería muchas cosas y, así, conseguiría resanar un poco las heridas que llevaba en el alma.

Recorrió con la mirada, por última vez, el que alguna vez fuese su lugar favorito en el Santuario, ahora hundido en el olvido y las tinieblas. En el fondo de su corazón, nació el deseo de que, algún día, podría cruzar el noveno templo sin sentir la culpa calándole por dentro; sin embargo aquel tiempo era todavía lejano.

-4-

— Que tonta has sido. — se dijo a sí misma.

Aunque no alcanzaba a diferenciar si, lo que la tenía así. era el hecho de haberse dejado atrapar por Shura o el terrible sentimiento que sus acciones hirieron de algún modo al santo dorado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, no ayudaban a su estado de ánimo.

Lo único que le servía de falso consuelo era que no había tenido problemas para cruzar las casas zodiacales de regreso a su cabaña.

No le extrañaba puesto que, antes, había sentido sus cosmos explotando en el área cercana al Coliseo. Con un poco más de suerte, los guardianes de los templos que le faltaban por atravesar aún seguirían ahí; especialmente, el del cuarto: Máscara de Muerte.

Las advertencias de Shura, sumadas a las miradas afiladas del santo de Cáncer estaban terminando por volverla paranoica y estaba harta de sentirse observada en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Irremediablemente, al pasar por Leo, sondeó los alrededores en busca del cosmos del joven, pero al no encontrarlo, continuó su camino. Solo había algo que detestaba de subir a visitar el quinto templo y, eso, era la casa de Cáncer. No solo era si guardián con quien tenía un problema, sino con todos los rostros desfigurados que gritaban por ayuda cada vez que ella cruzaba por ahí. Debido a que no tenía más remedio, decidió que correr era su mejor opción. Eso hizo.

Las sombras que generaban las teas de las paredes iban quedando atrás conforme la amazona avanzaba. Se esforzaba porque su mente se concentrara únicamente en el sonido de sus propios pasos, en vez de prestar oídos a los desgarradores aullidos de las máscaras que pendían de los muros.

Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba a pensar que libraba el peor de sus obstáculos, un par de siluetas se dibujaron frente a ella, entre el juego de luz y sombras Marin detuvo el paso y, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, su rostro se tornó en uno de sorpresa y desconcierto.

— ¿Tienes prisa, Águila?

Una mueca de malicia se dibujó en los labios del italiano al soltar la pregunta. Su día, que hasta ese momento había sido un asco, parecía mejor sustancialmente.

— Voy de regreso al campamento. — respondió, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila y segura. — Con permiso. — ofreció una leve reverencia tanto al santo de Cáncer como a Afrodita.

— Espera, espera. — aunque el santo de Piscis la había dejado ir, Máscara de Muerte no estaba de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo. — ¿De dónde vienes? Arles no ha enviado por ti.

Los ojos agudos de Máscara de Muerte se clavaron en la pelirroja, mientras que, por el lado contrario, el de Piscis se sentía ligeramente fastidiado de los modos de su compañero.

A pesar del escrutinio, Marin no retrocedió, pero tampoco respondió a su pregunta.

— Estoy hablándote, mujer. ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¿De dónde vienes? — a cada segundo, la falta de palabras por parte de la amazona, le enfadada más y más. — Si buscabas a Leo, me temo que te equivocas. Esta en el Coliseo con Escorpio. — sonrió. — Quizás se aburrió de jugar contigo.

Marin apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con furia al escuchar semejante comentario.

— Tan inapropiado como siempre. — susurró Afrodita. Retiró la mirada, a sabiendas de que aquello terminaría en problemas.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Máscara de Muerte cruzó los brazos y amplió su sonrisa. — La chica no tiene nada que negar. — se carcajeó.

— Efectivamente, no tengo nada que negar. — musitó la amazona, dejando entrever la rabia que le causaban las palabras del santo. — No vale la penar gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en sacar todas esas estúpidas ideas de una mente como la tuya. Debo irme.

Pasó de lado a ambos santos, sin molestarse en reparar en sus rostros. Pero el santo de Cáncer no dejaría las cosas así. La asió del brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

— Te hice un pregunta, Águila, y espero una respuesta.

— Suéltala.

Los tres voltearon a sus espaldas, hacia la puerta de entrada, en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Ahí se encontraron con Aioria y Milo que recién llegaban.

— Si quiere que la deje ir, tendrá que responderme, así que _apártate_, Leo. — espetó el cangrejo dorado.

—No te debe explicaciones.

— Estaba en las doce casas, _sin_ permiso del Patriarca y _sin_ que ninguno de nosotros supiera. O, ¿tú sabías? ¿Acaso la tenías escondida en tu cama? — al ver al santo de Leo tensarse a causa de la rabia que ocasionaban sus palabras, Máscara de Muerte se sintió terriblemente satisfecho. — Seguro que la chica te resulta de un buen entretenimiento para los ratos de ocio.

Milo no necesitaba escuchar más para saber que el león lanzaría el primer golpe en cualquier instante. Podía sentir su cosmos alterándose con cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del italiano. Siempre consideró a Aioria como un crío impulsivo, de aquellos que primero pegan y después preguntan, pero también sabía que el santo de Cáncer estaba cruzando límites peligrosos.

— ¿No te parece que han sido demasiadas tonterías por hoy, Máscara? — por fin, intervino. El santo de Escorpio se aseguró de pararse entre el castaño y el peliazul, para actuar en caso de ser necesario. No estaba seguro, sin embargo intuía que también Afrodita se encontraba a la expectativa, a pesar de su aparente indiferencia. — Deja ir a Águila y nosotros desaparecemos también, ¿vale?

— No sin respuestas. Quiero saber que demonios hacía esta mujer en los doce templos sin permiso de nadie.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Marin y en la respuesta que era incapaz de ofrecer. Si decía la verdad estaba perdida, y su otra opción, decir que estaba en Leo, era poner a Aioria en evidencia ante los ojos de su peor enemigo.

— Responde. — la jaló, sabiendo que eso haría enojar más a Aioria.

— ¡Te dije que la sueltes!

Una vez más, Milo tuvo que arreglárselas para detenerlo. Pero, en el momento menos esperado, otra voz se dejó escuchar en medio de la tensa discusión.

— Basta, los dos. — Shura se abrió paso entre ellos. Caminó hasta donde estaba Máscara de Muerte y lo obligó a soltar a la amazona, cerrando su mano con fuerza sobre la muñeca del italiano. — Yo mandé a llamarla. ¿Necesitas más explicaciones?

Tanto Máscara de Muerte como Aioria, se respingaron al escuchar al Capricornio, pero todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

-Continuará.-

**NdA**: Sorprendentemente, este capítulo me salio demasiado rápido (y eso que la computadora se las arregló para borrarme más de la mitad del capítulo antes u_U). Pues ya saliendo de Navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado genial, porque ahora viene festejar al Año Nuevo.

¡Estoy festejando los 100 reviews de esta historia! ¡Wi! Y todo esto, gracias a ustedes que se toman unos minutitos para dejarme sus lindos comentarios.

En esta ocasión, quiero agradecer a quienes escribieron en el capítulo anterior: Damis, June Star, Saint Lunase, White Lady EF, kumikoson, Alondra, Amonett, Sweet Viictory, Tisbe y AngelElisha1. ¡Muchas gracias!

Kumikoson: ¡Hola! Pues déjame decirte que me si me había tomado mucho para actualizar este fic es porque soy una negada para el romance XD Me resulta difícil escribir al respecto, pero hago mi esfuerzo. Me alegra que seas cursi, porque yo también lo soy, así que espera muchas cursilerías de mi parte :9 Habrá más romance, lo prometo, pero por ahora seguí tu consejo puse mi macabra mente a trabajar ;) ¡Besos!

Tisbe: Amiga, me conoces muy bien jeje La verdad es que pienso causarle un par de dolores de cabeza a esta linda parejita (y a Arles también, ya verás XD) Pero no te preocupes, aquí seguiré pensando que maldades hacer y que momentos cargados de porciones extra de azúcar regalarles. Ya sabes que agradezco muchísimo tu paciencia. ¡Besos y abrazos!

No voy a decir muchos más que:

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

_Sunrise Spirit_


	10. Preguntas sin respuestas

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Preguntas sin respuestas**_

-1-

Máscara de Muerte miró directamente a los ojos del santo de Capricornio. Después, tras un par de segundos en los que no consiguió encontrar emoción alguna en ellos, el peliazul centró su escrutinio en los otros dos involucrados. A pesar de que sus planes de molestar a Aioria habían sido violentamente sacudidos por la inesperada intervención de Shura, halló una innegable satisfacción en el gesto confundido del joven griego.

— ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste _tú_ la razón de la presencia de Águila en las doce casas? — cuestionó al cabrito dorado, sin ocultar el tono malintencionado de su comentario.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste la primera vez? _Yo_ pedí a Marin que viniera.

— Vaya…esto es inesperado. — musitó, guardándose una burlesca sonrisa. — Espero que hay sido solamente una visita de cortesía, y no nada demasiado… _personal_. — dejó escapar aquella risa suprimida.

Shura entrecerró los ojos, olvidándose por un momento de sus ánimos de mantener las cosas en calma, pero rápidamente recuperó el temple y pasó por alto los comentarios del italiano. Aioria, en cambio, apretó los puños y dientes, dejando entrever la tensión y la rabia que se habían apoderado de él.

De inmediato, la mano de Milo se posó sobre su hombro, urgiéndole a mantener la compostura. Si algo, el bicho poseía mucho más autocontrol del que Aioria pudiera presumir.

— Sigo sin entender porque debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer; de a quien hablo y a quien no. — respondió el de Capricornio.

— Porque, les guste o no, mi palabra pesa ante el Gran Maestro.

— No es lo que dicen…o al menos no lo que parece. — aunque escueta, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del español. — Hasta donde sé, en más de una ocasión te ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. Quizás tus palabras pesan tanto que ni siquiera él las quiere encima. — cuando vio a Máscara de Muerte respingarse y dibujar una mueca de desagrado, Shura se sintió internamente complacido. — Como fuere, ve y escupe todo el veneno que desees, Cáncer. Arles va a creerte poco, sino nada. Y si tiene dudas, refiérelo conmigo. Será un placer darle todas las explicaciones que el Maestro desee escuchar.

Sin soltar una palabras más, Shura continuó su camino. Esquivó a su compañero de Orden, pasando a su lado sin decirles nada, mientras que de soslayo observó en dirección a donde se encontraba la amazona.

— ¿Qué esperas, Águila? Vete. — le dijo. Marin, como si despertara, se apresuró a asentir antes de reemprender el camino.

— "_Te veré luego."_ — la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó en la cabeza de Aioria.

El santo la vio marcharse en silencio.

Tuvo el cuidado de no delatar todo lo que surcaba su mente en ese instante y, cuando por fin la vieron perderse en la oscuridad de Géminis, Milo y él siguieron los pasos de Shura, hacia la parte alta de las escaleras.

— ¿Los gatos marcan territorio? Porque si es así, deberías comenzar a marcar el tuyo. — Máscara de Muerte escupió cada palabra con marcada ironía. — Parece que una cabra intenta cazar a tu aguililla antes de que tú lo consigas.

— Voy a… — Aioria trató de responder.

— Vas a seguir caminando e ignorarás al cangrejo idiota. — antes de que pudiera voltearse y continuar la discusión, Milo posó sus manos sobre los hombros y le empujó, obligándole a caminar. — Venga, gato. Suficiente drama por hoy.

Tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para tragar una maldición… y tuvo que controlarse todavía más cuando escuchó la risa socarrona del italiano.

No supo como, pero Aioria lo consiguió. Consiguió mantener la compostura y avanzó con pasos seguros hasta alcanzar el umbral de Leo, donde los dos leones de piedra le dieron la majestuosa bienvenida. Entró, siempre con Milo a sus espaldas, y no se detuvo hasta estar tumbado en el sofá de su salón. Se había dado cuenta de que se pasó la mayor parte del camino gruñendo y mascullando maldiciones. Insultaba con todo lo que podía al maldito santo de Cáncer, pero en realidad lo que más le molestaba era la _otra_ situación.

Shura y Marin. Marin y Shura.

Estaba completamente seguro de que todas las palabras hoscas y malintencionadas de Máscara de Muerte no tenían fundamento alguno. Marin era suya… era _su_ Águila; de nadie más. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto todo aquello?

Tenía que ser porque Shura estaba de por medio. El santo de Capricornio le había resultado insoportable desde muchos años atrás, cuando tomó la vida de su hermano con sus propias manos. Lo habían convertido en héroe… cuando no era más que un asesino. Aioria le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ocasiones, odiaba todavía más a su propio hermano por haberse convertido en un traidor, y por haberle dado la oportunidad y motivo a Shura para asesinarle. De la misma forma, había veces en que todo lo que sentía por él era lástima; una lástima tan profunda como la que sentía por si mismo cada vez que se atrevía a maldecir a su propia sangre. Pero en ese momento, solo podía preguntarse: ¿qué hacía Marin con él?

¿En verdad había sido el español quien la convocara? De ser así, ¿sobre qué habían hablado? ¿Qué podía estar planeando?

Todos esos años de martirios interminables le habían enseñado solo una cosa al griego: No podía confiar en ninguno de sus compañeros; no mientras estuvieran bajo las órdenes de Arles.

Al final, después de darle infinidad de vueltas en la cabeza, había llegado a una conclusión. Esa misma noche, sin importar lo que sucediera, iría en busca de la amazona y le preguntaría al respecto. En ella podía confiar. Era la única cuya palabra jamás pondría en duda. Si ella le decía que no era nada, entonces sería solamente eso: nada. Pero sino, estaba dispuesto a sentarse y escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja tenía que decir.

— Que se jodan. — siseó, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Seguirás con esto por mucho más? — Milo, sentado frente a él, soltó un bostezo fingido. — Estás comenzando a cansarme.

— Cállate, bicho.

— ¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos? — esta vez, meneó la cabeza. — Cualquiera diría que la cabra amenaza tu ego.

— No es eso.

— ¿Y qué será? — el escorpión se encogió de hombros. — Te la pasas negando demasiadas cosas en estos últimos días.

— No es verdad. — la mirada esmeralda de Aioria se tiñó de fastidio.

— Ahora me niegas que no estás celoso de Shura y seguramente dirás que tampoco hay algo con Marin. Gato, gato, gato… yo tengo olfato para esto y voy a decírtelo ahora: _Hay_ algo.

— Milo…

— Calla y escucha. Para todos los problemas que te tomas en negar que tú y Águila no han dormido juntos, deberías tirártela de una buena vez. Nos harías la vida más fácil a todos. — Aioria se respingó y, de inmediato, llevó su mirada llena de reproche hasta el rostro sonriente y travieso de su amigo. — ¡Por los dioses, gato! Si vas a sufrir todo esto, ¡al menos dale una alegría al cuerpo! — Milo guardo silenció en espera del primer golpe. Pero tan pronto escuchó a Aioria gruñir, soltó una gran carcajada.

— Eres un perfecto idiota cuando quieres… — Aioria se pensó las cosas, soplándose los flequillos después continuó. — …La mayoría del tiempo lo eres.

— Con todo, te morirías sin mí.

Bastó con ver el mohín en el rostro del castaño para que las risas del escorpión volvieran a estallar con fuerza.

— Te encanta joderme la vida, ¿no es así?

— Es lo más divertido que hay. — Milo sonrió. — Además, mientras Camus no esté y no pueda jodérsela a él, tendrás que conformarte, gato.

— Oh, pero te equivocas, bicho. Cuando Camus está aquí, es él quien te jode a ti. No al revés.

— ¡Oye! — el escorpión se cruzó de brazos. — Al menos Camus no va por ahí, lloriqueando como una gatita en celo. — lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Aioria estrellándose contra su nuca.

— Eres un verdadero idiota. — replicó el león.

— Ya, ya. Deja de rabiar o morirás de un infarto. Yo puedo ser un idiota, pero Máscara de Muerte lo es todavía más; y por si fuera poco, tú le superas en idiotez al hacerle caso. Solo ignóralo. Si quiere joderte la vida, lo mejor que puedes hacer es reírte en su cara y verlo volverse aún más agrio que tú.

Le gustara o no, Milo tenía razón en eso. Estaba dejando que el santo de Cáncer se metiera en su cabeza y danzaba al ritmo que las intrigas del italiano dictaban. En pocas palabras, se había convertido en su títere y también en su diversión. Un día de esos, cuando menos lo pensara, la rabia iba a ganarle. Entonces, terminaría metido en más aprietos de los que podía imaginarse.

Suspiró profunda y lentamente. Trató de mantenerse en calma, a pesar de sentirse furioso. Se esforzaría porque su cerebro gobernara la situación. No iba a permitir que todo se volviera en su contra.

Esa misma noche, iría por Marin. Hablaría y él la escucharía con atención. Había una explicación detrás de todo aquello… tenía que haberla. Solo necesitaba paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

-2-

Cuando Marin distinguió su cabaña a la distancia, cayó en cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado. Sus pies la había guiado hasta ahí por pura costumbre, puesto que su cabeza estaba muy lejos, perdida en sus propias ideas.

Entró, con una calma que ella misma era incapaz de creerse. Su exterior lucía calmo e inquebrantable, como acostumbraba; pero por dentro había una tormenta de emociones apretándole el pecho. De inmediato distinguió a Seiya, tendido sobre su propia cama y profundamente atrapado en el mundo de los sueños. Quiso pensar que se había dormido esperándola y no que había pasado el día entero envuelto en pereza.

Era un chico sumamente capaz, con mucho talento y un espíritu tan fuerte que aún los más valientes envidiarían. Sin embargo, tenía el vicio de ser demasiado disperso. Toda la energía que demostraba en un segundo podía ausentarse en el siguiente. Y era así como pasaba de la euforia total, al desgano más increíble.

A pesar de todo, no quiso despertarle. Se adentró en la cabaña con el sigilo de un gato y entró de inmediato al baño para darse un ducha.

El agua tibia acarició su piel suavemente. Empapó sus cabellos de color fuego, besó sus hombros y resbaló sobre su espalda en una caricia relajante. A su paso, Marin sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se rendía al alivio. Había sido un día muy tenso y su cuerpo lo resentía tanto como su mente. Dejó que el agua corriera por su rostro, concentrándose en nada más que el tibio toque sobre toda ella.

En su mente se dibujó el rostro de Aioria. Vio sus ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas. Sus rizos dorados y alborotados caían sobre ellos, cubriéndolos casi con timidez. Y también distinguió su boca.

Su boca…

¿Serían las caricias de sus labios tan cálidas y suaves como el agua que recorría su cuerpo? Se imaginó que si, e incluso más. Soñó despierta con que en ese momento era él quien la besaba. Fantaseó con que era su boca la que descendía por todo su cuerpo con ansia y desesperación, con pasión… como lo había hecho aquella primera vez en Leo. Imaginó lo que sería rendirse a él, entregarle no solo su corazón sino también su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios, abandonándose a merced de su imaginación y de sus propias caricias.

Para cuando salió de la ducha se sentía más relajada, pero no menos inquieta. Su visita a Sagitario había sido infructuosa, y más allá de eso, había conseguido levantar las sospechas de Shura.

El santo de Capricornio siempre la ponía en alerta. Era como una sombra que merodeaba por el Santuario, sin ser vista hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca. A últimas fechas, Marin se había topado con él más de lo que hubiese querido. Había estado ahí cuando Shaina y sus bravucones la atacaron. También le había buscado y advertido sobre su relación con Aioria y las repercusiones para ambos. La había encontrado en Sagitario y la había librado de Máscara de Muerte. Era como si todo el tiempo la observara, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con cautela.

Hasta entonces, la amazona no veía razones para desconfiar de él, sino lo contrario. Pero si algo había aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el Santuario, era que nunca podía fiarse de nadie aún si lo quisiera.

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió, con la esperanza de que Seiya ya hubiera despertado. No fue así. El chico seguía dormido, como si quisiera desquitar todas las horas de sueño que sus entrenamientos le costaban cada día. Mientras no la veía, ella se permitió observarlo.

Seiya había llegado a ella como un extraño. Lo había conocido cuando no era más que un niño rebelde y testarudo que pasaba los días pataleando y gritando barbaridades en japonés. Pero el tiempo se había encargado de que le agarrara cariño. Ahora, en momentos como ese, Marin se preguntaba si su propio hermano habría crecido tanto como el castaño. Habían pasado años desde que se despidieran, pero su ausencia aún le dolía como desde el primer día que pasaron separados. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que Aioria habría de sufrir con el desenlace de Aioros, ni tampoco podía hacerse una idea de cómo conseguía tragarse todo ese dolor y forzarse a seguir adelante cada día.

Ella había sido solamente una niña cuando la desgracia aconteció. No recordaba mucho, salvo el alboroto que se había armado a mitad de la noche. Recordaba los gritos y las maldiciones, de la misma forma en que remembraba los susurros malintencionados. Todos los que en su día adoraron al joven arquero ahora encontraban miles de defectos en él. Le dieron la espalda sin ver más allá de lo que estaba frente a ellos; y ella, todavía incapaz de formarse sus propios juicios, creció creyendo cada infamia levantada en su contra.

Desde que conociese a Aioria, él no había pronunciado una sola palabra al respecto. Había callado con tanto recelo que Marin tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle. Solo sabía que le dolía mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera podido expresar.

Pesarosa como sentía, se dejó caer en su propia cama. Dejó que los minutos se escaparan mientras observaba incesantemente el tejado sobre ella. Sagitario no le había develado ninguno de sus secretos. Lo único que había conseguido era una profunda sensación de desasosiego. Algo no encajaba en todo eso.

La nueva pregunta que surgía era: ¿en dónde podría encontrar la pieza faltante? Había solamente dos personas que conocían cada detalle en el difundo santo de Sagitario. La primera persona había sido su asesino y la segunda había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno muchos años atrás. Ni Shura ni Saga podían hablar a su favor aunque quisieran hacerlo.

Si quería respuestas, tendría que buscar en otro lado.

-3-

Con todo el cinismo que se esforzaba por demostrar, Máscara de Muerte sentía demasiada curiosidad por lo que sucedía en las doce casas. Sabía que el león dorado tenía algo entre manos con Águila, y que ésta, a la vez, guardaba más cosas de las que aparentaba detrás de aquella máscara de plata.

— Pero, ¿qué podría ser? — pensó en voz alta. — _"¿Y cómo de involucrado está la cabra en todo eso?"_

Alzó su cosmos levemente y las máscaras en su pared chillaron. El solo sonido consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa retorcida. Satisfecho, se alejó del salón, en dirección a sus privados.

Al igual que el resto del templo, los privados de Cáncer no eran menos lóbregos. Estaban oscuros y húmedos, con el mármol teñido de un inusual tono gris. Estaban vacíos, y despedían un tenue olor a muerte. Sin embargo, el italiano no podía sentirse más a gusto ahí dentro.

El Santuario, al igual que el Yomotsu, se había convertido en su campo de juegos.

Desde que descubriese el secreto detrás de Arles, las cosas iba a mejor cada día. Había que sentir temor hacia el _Gran_ Maestro, pero a la vez, saberse parte de la intriga le daba beneficios de los que pocos podían presumir. Al final, todo valía la pena. Era un sacrificio a cambio de muchos favores; por no hablar de la sensación de poder que el respaldo de Arles le infundía. Con solo pensarlo, se sentía ebrio de poder.

La cuestión era que tenía a Aioria en la mira. El enfermizo parecido con Aioros le ponía en alerta. En ocasiones no entendía como Arles no se daba cuenta, ni cómo se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Había más que suficientes pretextos para deshacerse de él, pero el Patriarca hacía caso omiso de ellos.

Quizás necesitaba que Máscara de Muerte se los recordara. Con un poco de persuasión y suficiente astucia, posiblemente consiguiera algo. Pensaría detalladamente su siguiente movimiento. Después de todo, era mucho más útil que el viejo Gigas y también mucho menos engorroso. Sentía que si usaba las palabras correctas podría influir en él solo lo suficiente para salir con la suya y, de esa forma, tomar venganza por la afrenta de la que se sintiera víctima en el salón cuando Milo tuvo que interponerse entre ellos.

— Será divertido. — sonrió, mientras el fuerte sabor del whisky resbalaba por su garganta. Vació el vaso de un solo trago y se dispuso a esperar un poco más, antes de prestar una visita al Maestro.

-4-

La noche había llegado con lentitud. Todavía se sentía el bochorno de la tarde que se acababa de esfumar, puesto que la brisa había dejado de soplar varios minutos antes de que el Sol desapareciera. El Santuario, que durante las horas de calor se convertía en un desierto, volvía a cobrar vida cuando Apolo daba un descanso a sus habitantes. Bajo la luz de las teas, los pequeños grupos de santos, amazonas y gente en general comenzaban a formarse. Sus voces se escuchaban con perfecta claridad en el silencio de la noche. Unas pocas risas resonaban de vez en vez, en un refrescante cambio a la usual monotonía del lugar.

Aioria había abandonado Leo cuando la oscuridad era suficiente como para mantenerle oculto. Avanzó, tratando en todo momento de pasar desapercibido. No le fue difícil. Desde la muerte de su hermano, cuando se había convertido en la persona más detestada del Santuario, el joven griego había aprendido un par de cosas acerca de ser invisible. Para él no era una habilidad… era instinto de supervivencia.

Se las ingenió para llegar hasta el campamento y acercarse a la cabaña de Marin sin ser visto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tocó la ventana. La amazona se asomó y, de no ser por la máscara, Aioria hubiera visto la sorpresa en su rostro de porcelana. A pesar de todo, con sus miedo y sus inseguridades, Marin fue a su encuentro.

Juntos consiguieron escurrirse hasta una caleta oculta más allá de los límites del Santuario. Ahí, lejos de los ojos curiosos, se permitieron respirar después de su huída. Se sentaron a la orilla del mar, donde las olas de color oscuro se rompían sobre la arena gris. Tan perezoso como la noche, el Mediterráneo susurró a sus oídos. A los lejos, un gran nubarrón de color negro se aproximaba desde el sur. Con un poco de suerte, la mañana del día siguiente sería lluviosa y el calor de los últimos día se mitigaría.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la amazona fue la primera en preguntar. Durante todo el trayecto se había mantenido en silencio, pero no había podido dominar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

— Quería hablarte… de lo de antes. — él respondió.

— No hay mucho que decir. Tú viste lo que sucedió. — Marin hizo una pausa justo en el momento en que la luz de un rayo iluminó las lejanías. — Ha sido un incidente sin importancia.

— Ya. — no le bastaba. No era suficiente. — Pero, ¿qué hacías en las doce casas? ¿Qué quería Shura de ti?

Marin giró el rostro en dirección a él. Aún llevaba la máscara puesta, así que el león no pudo ver ninguna de sus expresiones. Meneó la cabeza con suavidad. Su cabellera roja le acarició los hombros.

— Shura no tiene nada que ver en esto… ni siquiera sé porque intervino. Supongo que quería ahorrarnos un problema con Máscara de Muerte, aunque no sabría decirte con certeza el por qué. — le respondió. Por ningún motivo iba a hablarle de su expedición a Sagitario, ni mucho menos de sus sospechas.

Aioria, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, seguía siendo observado con recelo por toda la Orden. No importaba cuantas veces probara su lealtad, ni tampoco en cuantas ocasiones suplicara por perdón, los crímenes de su hermano también eran suyos.

Si ella no tenía cuidado e incitaba al santo a anidar pensamientos de rebelión contra el Gran Maestro, las cosas solo empeorarían para ambos. Tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa y no soltar prenda hasta tener la absoluta certeza de que su palabra sería innegable y, sobre todo, decisiva. Arles era un hombre poderoso, digno de ser temido. Marin tenía que ser muy precavida.

— No entiendo porque se mete en lo que no le importa. — a su lado, Aioria gruñó. — Estoy harto de él, pero sigue detrás de mi, como si yo fuera un chiquillo al que debe cuidar. — de pronto, su mirada esmeralda se tornó reflexiva. — Cree que con velar por mi será suficiente. Cree que así podrá lavar su conciencia. Pero no conmigo… no voy a perdonarlo _jamás_.

— No pienses en eso. — la amazona posó su mano sobre la de él, en un gesto de apoyo. Entendía su rabia. Comprendía su dolor.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, el santo de Capricornio no había demostrado señales de ser el enemigo a vencer. El verdadero peligro era aquel que se escondía en el cuarto templo, y que servía de ojos y oídos al Patriarca.

— ¿Siempre fue así? — cuestionó, tras unos pocos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Quién?

— Shura. — la amazona asintió. — ¿Siempre fue tan… callado? ¿Tan distante?

— Con Aioros era distinto. Nunca fue muy platicador, ni tampoco hiperactivo como Milo, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para mi hermano. — Aioria agachó la cabeza. Sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento. — Quizás era el aura de Aioros. Todos siempre tenían una sonrisa para él.

— ¿Te apetecería contarme? — al escuchar su pregunta, el santo la miró. — Sobre Aioros. Yo era muy pequeña para recordarlo, pero si lo deseas, puedes contarme como era.

— Era un traidor.

— Y también era tu hermano. — las palabras le salieron tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que caminaba sobre hielo muy delgado. — Era tu hermano y, traidor o no, estoy segura que te quiso como a nadie.

— Seguro. — musitó con amargura.

— Eres injusto con él.

— ¿Cómo puedo ser injusto con la persona que me arruinó la vida?

— Mira en tu interior, en tus recuerdos, y dime algo: ¿alguna vez te enseñó algo que no te hiciera una mejor persona? — soltó la pregunta casi son severidad. — Cuando piensas en ser el mejor de todos los santos, ¿contra quien te comparas? ¿Contra Máscara de Muerte, el sádico? ¿Contra Shura, el caballero con corazón de piedra? ¿Contra Milo, el que nunca cuestiona nada? ¿Contra Saga, el cobarde? ¿Contra quién te comparas, Aioria? Dilo.

Vio las lágrimas brillar en los ojos del santo de Leo y sintió también las suyas, empañando su mirada. Le dolía ser dura con él en un tema tan delicado, pero quería que entendiera. No deseaba que maldijera a su propia sangre por más tiempo.

— Te comparas con _él_. — sentenció ella misma, al no recibir respuesta.

Aioria seguía ahí, luchando por tragarse toda la tormenta de emociones en su interior. Su semblante fruncido delataba su frustración y su desconcierto. De alguna forma, Marin sabía que no iba a responderle. Pero también sabía que había dado en el clavo. Cierto, no conocía a Aioros. Sin embargo, ningún hombre tan cruel y despiadado como le pintaba la leyenda, pudo haber formado a un niño como Aioria. A sus ojos, el león era distinto a todos los de su clase: Aioria era un verdadero santo dorado.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, y tras arrancarse el rostro de plata, depositó un beso en los cabellos castaños del joven. Se despidió con una suave caricia a sus hombros y marchó de regreso a su cabaña, dejándole en soledad.

Aioria se quedó en la playa, bajo el cielo revuelto y con el fuerte viento soplándole a la cara. Las nubes de lluvia estaban ya sobre su cabeza, tomando el lugar de las estrellas. Solo cuando las primeras gotas de la tormenta cayeron sobre de él, el santo se permitió derramar sus lágrimas.

-5-

Estaba mareado, nauseoso y adolorido. El cerebro le latía con tanta fuerza que se sentía al borde de la locura. Sin embargo, Shura no podía decir que aquella era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Había pasado la tarde entera pensando o, dicho con mayor claridad, tratando de recordar. Pero, como siempre le sucedía, le había resultado imposible.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Aioros? Demasiados, a consideración del español. Demasiado años con las mismas preguntas y también con las mismas respuestas. Él había estado ahí, lo había presenciado todo en primera persona y, con todo, le era imposible recordar un solo segundo de esa noche. Cada vez que lo intentaba, como en esa ocasión, la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle. Su cerebro se escocía dentro de su cráneo, los ojos le ardían y la sangre le hervía en las venas. Al final, siempre acababa tan agotado que se rendía al sueño, o perdía el sentido.

Recordaba a Arles, en su trono de mármol, madera y oro. Recordaba su máscara de un frío color azul y los ojos, tan rojos como los rubíes más hermosos del mundo. Escuchaba su voz y remembraba cada palabra con una nitidez escalofriante.

"_Aioros de Sagitario ha atentado contra la vida de la princesa Athena y contra el futuro de la Orden. Ha sido hallado culpable de traición y su pena es la muerte. Se te ha elegido a ti, Shura de Capricornio, para ser el portador de justicia. En nombre de nuestra señora, tomarás su vida con tus manos."_

Recordaba haber suplicado misericordia en nombre del que fuera su mejor amigo y también se acordaba de que Arles se la había negado. Incluso se veía a si mismo negándose a ser la mano ejecutora, pero después de aquello solo recordaba el punzante dolor que le había atravesado la cabeza… y nada más. Lo siguiente que recordaba era su propia voz, pastosa y vacía, recitando las palabras que tanto aborrecía.

"_El traidor ha muerto, Excelencia."_

Todo lo que había sucedido entre el dictado de la sentencia y su ejecución era un enorme vacío que Shura era incapaz de llenar con recuerdos.

Por años había intentado recordar hasta desfallecer, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Eventualmente, se había dado por vencido. Solo se hacía daño y tampoco estaba seguro de querer acordarse de cada detalle. Se había convencido a si mismo que era lo mejor, que nada bueno saldría de conocer lo que su cerebro se negaba a mostrarle. Pero la visita a Sagitario de ese día, había despertado otra vez todas las preguntas que con mucho trabajo lograse apaciguar en el pasado.

¿Algún día lograría recordar la historia completa? Lo dudaba.

Alguien no quería que lo hiciera, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. No lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero ese _alguien_ tenía un nombre; uno que él conocía perfectamente: Arles.

-6-

Poco le había importado la tormenta.

El tiempo había cambiado repentinamente. Donde hubiera un sol radiante y un calor agobiante, ahora había truenos, agua y rayos. Las grandes estructuras de mármol eran bañadas por la tormenta que había llegado de improviso. El viento soplaba, fresco; y las nubes rugían presagiando una noche pasada por agua. Aún así, Máscara de Muerte había abandonado Cáncer con destino al Templo Papal.

El sistema de pasadizos subterráneos era muy útil en noches como esa. Los largo túneles, llenos de nada más que de tinieblas y humedad, lo mantenían seco y resguardaban su presencia de los ojos vigilantes de sus compañeros. De vez en cuando, las goteras mojaban sus cabellos azules, pero en realidad no le importaba. Tenía grandes planes en la cabeza, por lo que no dejaría que unas pocas gotas de lluvia le detuvieran. Con paso veloz, y con una seguridad abrumadora, recorrió los caminos que tanta veces había cruzado antes. La oscuridad no le molestaba ni tampoco le estorbaba. De hecho, le venía perfecta.

Por fin, distinguió el final de su travesía.

Las hogueras que marcaban su llegada al templo principal ardían con fuerza. El calor de sus flamas se sintió agradable mientras el suave olor a incienso borraba de su olfato la peste penetrante de la humedad.

Era tarde ya, por lo que solamente se encontró con unos pocos guardias. Todos ellos agacharon la cabeza a su paso, pero ninguno le detuvo. Con toda seguridad encontraría a Arles en sus aposentos. Con un poco de suerte, saldría de ahí con la cabeza del león en sus manos y también con alguna hetaira para pasar el resto de la noche. Era bien sabido por todos lo mucho que el Gran Maestro disfrutaba de las putas y también su _amabilidad_ para compartirlas con aquellos que se hacían merecedores de su aprecio. Máscara de Muerte se había ganado varias de ellas en los últimos años.

Elevó su cosmos lo suficiente como para que Arles supiera que estaba junto a su puerta. Se mantuvo ahí, esperando por una respuesta. Tras un rato, la puerta se abrió y una mujer se asomó a través de ella. Máscara de Muerte la conocía.

"_Una de sus favoritas"_ pensó.

— El Maestro está listo para recibirte ahora. — anunció mientras le cedía el paso.

— Espero que lo dejaras complacido. — el italiano le respondió mientras se adentraba en la habitación del impostor.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** No sé en que momento abandoné tan cruelmente esta historia. Al final, tras mucho darles vueltas, me he decidido a retomarla; y es que estos dos son (y siempre serán) mi pareja favorita por MUCHO. Lamento haber desviado el camino, pero pienso compensarles de la mejor manera que pueda.

Probablemente muchos de los lectores que la seguían ya no estén por aquí. No les culpo. Me da mucha vergüenza no haber podido darle continuidad tan rápido como quisiera.

Comencé esta historia porque cuento con los dedos de las manos los fic multichapters de mi gato y el águila, y me sobran dedos. Yo quería una historia de ellos dos, que si bien no es perfecta ni fiel a la historia, pero que al menos intentara hacerles justicia. Así surgió Amor Prohibido. En algún punto me emocionaba mucho escribir sobre ellos, pero de pronto se volvió difícil. Hoy, he decidido retomar esta historia a la que tanto cariño le tengo. Después de todo, Aioria es mi personaje consentido y eso no es secreto para nadie.

Pido disculpas y, con más de un año de atraso, agradezco todos esos lindos comentarios que al final me persuadieron para seguir con este proyecto. Mine, White Lady EF, Damis, Eli, kumikoson, Koko, Lu, Amonett, LadyIceKiller, Yesimar-Selene, Tisbe, Sweet Viictory, Rox y GreeceSL; y también a todos mis demás lectores, mis más sinceras disculpas y también mis más profundos agradecimientos.

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
